Hot Touchdown
by Dnisse
Summary: Rosalie Hale, la sensación del momento, una hermosa y sensual super modelo, tiene en mente su objetivo, su próxima conquista Emmett Cullen, el sexy mariscal de campo de Los Gigantes de New York. ¿Será él quien por fin haga que Rosalie deje a un lado su vida de excesos? o ¿Continuará ella con su vida llevándose a Emmett de paso? Amor, celos, risas, drama. Ed&Bella, Jazz
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Touchdown**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer la trama mía.**

**Summary**

Rosalie Hale, la sensación del momento, una hermosa y sensual super modelo, tiene en mente su objetivo, su próxima conquista Emmett Cullen, el sexy mariscal de campo de Los Gigantes de New York. ¿Será él quien por fin haga que Rosalie deje a un lado su vida de excesos? o ¿Continuará ella con su vida llevándose a Emmett de paso? Amor, celos, risas, drama.

._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.- ._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.- ._.-._.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-. _.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.

**Rosalie Pov**

El sol que entraba por la ventana me estaba jodiendo los ojos. Amanecí con una horrible resaca, mi cabeza martillaba pero un momento..., sentí unos brazos posesivos rodeándome por la cintura, yo no recordaba lo que había pasado y fue cuando_ lo vi ¿Qué rayos hacía con el aquí_? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Rosalie? Eres una estúpida, tenías que cortarlo no volver a acostarte con él. Y diablos el alcohol me pasó una mala jugada, no puede creer que allá cedido otra vez, se supone que el ya tendría que haber salido de mi vida. ¡Maldición! estar pensando no ayudaba a mi migraña. Intenté levantarme pero él me retuvo.  
**  
**

-Buenos días cielo- empezó a besarme pero me separé de él

-Buenos días- respondí secamente.

-Anda muñeca, ¿Por qué te comportas asi?

Ya no aguantaba más y explote:  
-¡¿QUÉ POR QUÉ ME COMPORTO ASÍ?! sabes lo que paso. Demonios, lárgate de una vez.- Me paré cubriéndome con la sábana

-¡Pero ayer no me decías eso verdad!-gritó el también se levantó y se puso sus boxers.

-Tu y yo, ya no más, no entiendes. Eso ya se acabó.-

-No Rose, tú eres mía. Yo te amo Rose. -Me sujetó fuertemente el brazo.

-Pero tu sabes que ya no es igual, esto que pasó anoche fue un error, es momento de que continúe con mi vida y tu igual.- Me zafé de su agarre.

-Vamos Rose tu sabes que lo que siento por ti es verdadero.

-PFFF! Vamos, ¡intentas tomarme el pelo! ¡Me estabas engañando con mi prima! Pero sabes que ya no me importa ahora lárgate de mi apartamento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo que? Ir a revolcarte con ese pendejo. Tú tampoco eres una santa Rose.

_Ouch. Si sé que no soy una santa, pero tampoco soy una cabrona, bueno, tal vez un poco. _-Lo que haga o no, debe tenerte sin cuidado. Y ya por favor ¡LAAAAAAAAARGATEEEEEEEEEE DE MI APARTAMENTOOO!

-¡BIEEN! Me largo, pero ¡¿sabes qué?! No me rendiré tan fácilmente.- Me dijo con su mirada penetrante. Se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

_¡Pero que testarudo, hombre! que no veía que ya no lo quería ¡ash! Ya veré cómo me deshago de él después._

Me tomé un par de aspirinas, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Así que me relaje tomando un baño de burbujas, tratando de mantener mi mente en paz. Puse mi reproductor y la música empezó a sonar. Me deje llevar...

Una vez ya vestida estaba a punto de llamar a Alice, cuando justamente ella me marcó.

_-¡Hola Rose!_- Una muy animada Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice!Justamente a marcarte iba.

_-hahaha_- se escuchó la risa de campanitas de Alice- _Sabes, me preguntaba si, ¿asistiras a la cena benéfica de esta noche?_

-Claro que sí Alice ahi estaré.- Lo había olvidado por completo.

-_¡Perfecto! Entonces pasaré dentro de un rato por tu apartamento para que nos arreglemos-_decía la muy entusiasmada Alice.

-Eso sería genial enana.-

_-¡Ash! no me digas así rubia_.-

-Tranquila Alice, ¿a las 4 te parece?

-_Ok ahi estaré, bye-_ y colgó.

Encendí un cigarrillo, necesitaba relajarme. ¡Diablos! necesitaba dejar este vicio, igual no lo hacía siempre, solo algunas veces.

**Emmett Pov**

Estaba molesto, que molesto. Totalmente cabreado por la discusión con mi novia, bueno ex-novia. En realidad nuestros problemas ya venían desde hace rato. Ya no me afectaba demasiado. Maldición, sólo necesitaba olvidar lo sucedido, mantener mi mente en blanco.

Como sea, esta noche tendría que ir a la cena benéfica. Y bueno llegarán muchas celebridades, solo espero que pasé sin mayor novedad, me gusta tener un bajo perfil en estas ocasiones, me siento mucho más cómodo dentro del campo de juego haciendo lo que más amo, el football.

._._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.- .-._.-._.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._. -. _.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-. ._.-._.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-. _.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.

**Hola! este es mi primer fic' asi que piedad "-.- **  
**hahaha hey ya en serio gracias por leer (: diganme que les parece esta idea que surgió justamente ahora, bueno esta semana subire el siguiente cap, a ver que pasa en la cena entre estos 2 que ahora están solteros xD.**

**Dejen review (:**

**Denisse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap 2.**

**Emmett Pov**

Ya me encontraba en la cena benéfica con mi amigo Benjamin, estábamos tomando un par de copas de champagne mientras hablamos debilidades, el ambiente era tranquilo y elegante, se encontraban muchas estrellas del momento, cantantes, actores, actrices y modelos. Y vaya que _estaban buenas. Sobretodo la rubia del sexy vestido color vino, y caí en cuenta de que era la mismísima Rosalie Hale. Y vaya que era mil veces más hermosa en persona que en fotos, (como si eso fuera posible)_ Inmediatamente deje de escuchar a Benjamín que hablaba, hablaba, y hablaba, ahora su voz me parecía lejana, y yo asentía de vez en cuando.

Con su escultural cuerpo,alta,delgada pero con curvas bien definidas, piernas esbeltas, su largo cabello dorado que caía en hermosa cascada de rizos, ¡ese vestido por Dios, de infarto! ese escote, que dejaba un poco a la vista sus redondos y firmes senos, _cómo desearía sentirlos, _hacía que mi amigo se pusiera un poco inquieto. Parecía todo una diosa. Mi diosa que decidió venir a torturarme de una forma tan placentera. Y su rostro era completamente perfecto, esos labios que me invitaban a que los probara, con esos tremendos ojazos color azul oscuro casi violetas que acentuaban más su belleza.

De repente ella me sonrió de una forma coqueta y se acercó a mí con sus sensuales pasos, moviendo su cadera hacia un lado y hacia otro. No pude más que seguir admirando a la belleza que venía a mi.

Cuando de pronto sentí un ligero codazo y reaccioné.

-¡Oye!-me queje.

-¡Por Dios Emmett! Estas babeando,cierra la boca por lo menos- me dijo Benjamín que se puso a reír. El muy maldito se burlaba de mí

Sin embargo ella pasó de largo a saludar a alguien más que se encontraba detrás de mí. Lo sé, quedé como un completo imbécil. Pero ella definitivamente nublaba mis sentidos.

Me giré y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando muy animadamente _demasiado para mi gusto_ con el cabrón de Paul, otro de mis compañeros del equipo. Pero Emmett no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Quería hablar con ella, más bien necesitaba hablar con ella.

Vi como ella me veía disimuladamente mientras charlaba con él. Ella le dijo algo y éste se despidió de ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue muy sonriente._ ¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho?__  
_

_Como sea, _ella también sonrió y luego me vio a los ojos, y yo me perdí en ellos eran tan hermosos. Sin embargo reaccioné rápido, aprovechando mi oportunidad y me acerqué a saludarla, pero ella se me adelanto.

-Qué sorpresa Emmett Cullen, el actual *MVP de la **NFL, soy Rosalie Hale, encantada de conocerte soy tu admiradora- Me ofreció la mano y yo deposite un delicado sobre ella. Dijo que era_ mi admiradora_, un punto a favor de Emmett.

-El placer es todo mío Rosalie Hale. Por fin tengo el honor de conocerte personalmente, y déjame decirte que eres más hermosa en persona.- Ella asintió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por favor, dime Rose.

-Ok, Rose-Le dije sonriendo mostrando mis hoyuelos, marca personal Emmett.- Es genial saber que a una mujer tan sofisticada y bella le guste un deporte tan rudo como ese, no me malinterpretes, es que me sorprende.-Fui honesto.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.-La verdad Emmett siempre he sido fanática de los deportes desde que tengo consciencia, de hecho con mis hermanos asistía a los estadios cuando era pequeña.-Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

Definitivamente ella me encantaba y deseaba conocerla más.

**Rosalie Pov**

Ya me encontraba con Alice en la cena junto con Bella, mi otra gran amiga. Les conté sobre el estúpido error que había cometido y ellas por supuesto me lo reprocharon, igual si me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, simplemente no lo debí permitir, ¡bah! pero en fin ya pasó, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, ahora lo importante era pasarla bien y buscar a alguien sexy que estuviera dispuesto a ser mi nuevo amante. Y claro tenía sólo un nombre en mente: el galanazo de Emmett sexy Cullen. Uff ese hombre tenía un físico impresionante y debía de ser mío.

Pero antes tenía que hablar con Paul sobre Rachel, sí los dos eran tan bobos como para admitir su amor. Además Rachel ya no tenía ningún compromiso, así que Paul tenía el camino libre prácticamente. Él ha sido mi amigo desde hace un par de años al igual que Rachel, así que iba a darles el empujoncito que necesitaban.

Mientras lo buscaba me encontré a Emmett Cullen y ¡por Dios, estaba guapísimo en su conjunto azul marino. Su presencia era imponente, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente en ese traje, su pecho bien formado y qué decir sobre sus fuertes brazos, sus hermosos ojos grises hicieron contacto con los míos, y yo le sonreí coquetamente y caminé hacia él, con los pasos que me caracterizaban, él prácticamente me comía con la mirada, hasta que su amigo le pegó disimuladamente y el se molestó, yo pase de largo, fue tan gracioso.

En fin detrás de él estaba Paul, lo encontré después de todo, le dije que Rachel estaba soltera, él por supuesto se puso muy feliz, pero antes lo aconseje un poco. Él se despidió muy alegre dándome un enorme beso en agradecimiento, pude ver como Emmett fruncía levemente el seño, un poco contrariado.

Me acerque a él y lo salude. Tenía una muy sexy y masculina voz, que solo me hacía desearlo más. Y esos tiernos oyuelos que se le marcaban al sonreír me parecían tan adorables. Definitivamente presentía de que el era un hombre diferente y muy especial, pero no estaba aun lista para enamorarme. Platicamos durante un buen rato. Él era tan simpático y lindo conmigo.

Prácticamente había pasado toda la velada disfrutándola con él. Me sentía tan relajada a su lado, era tan sencillo estar con él. Al despedirnos, no dude ni un instante y lo besé, él al principio no me correspondió, pero cuando estaba a punto de separarme él me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y profundizó más el beso, sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, se sentía tan bien. Nos separamos cuando el oxígeno nos hizo falta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Me preguntó con su hermosa voz, un poco más ronca de lo normal.

-Claro-le di otro beso más al que él muy felizmente correspondió.

Llegando a mi apartamento se podrán imaginar que fue lo que pasó.

._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.- ._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.- ._.-._.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-. _.-.-.._.-.-._.-.-._.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.

_***MVP** es una sigla en inglés que puede significar **Most Valuable Player** (Jugador más valioso_)

_** **National Football League=** Liga Nacional de Fútbol Americano)_

**Hola! Antes que nada, les agradezco por sus reviews:  
Dayan Hale: gracias nena y tranquila no la abandonare(: btw amo tus historias :3  
crematlv19 gracias y si trataré de ser constante con las actualizaciones(:  
kata0012 gracias nena(:  
**

** Tambien gracias a las chicas que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas! :D es genial saber que alguien lee y le agrada lo que escribo xD **

**Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, pensé que me saldría más corto ._.' xq no soy buena escribiendo xD en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado y díganme que les parece a través de un Review :3  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!  
Denisse(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap.3**

**Emmett Pov**

Ahora teníamos entrenamiento tanto en el gimnasio como en el campo, sería un día muy largo. Estaba trabajando con las pesas mientras mis compañeros calentaban y bromeaban entre sí, hubiera participado más activamente si no estuviese divagando en mis pensamientos. Precisamente estaba pensando en lo de esta mañana, principalmente en lo que pasó anoche.

_Flash Back_

_Desperté al lado de nada más y nada menos que Rosalie Hale, mi fantasía hecha realidad. Estaba más que satisfecho y apuesto que ella igual, luego de la inolvidable noche que pasamos. En serio ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida._

_LLegamos a su apartamento en **TriBeCa, **una de las zonas más exclusivas de NY. __Me hizo pasar y no lo dude ni un instante._ Su loft era enorme, lujoso, con un estilo sofisticado y moderno, así como ella. No le preste mucha atención a los detalles, ya que justo en ese instante sentí su mano halando la mía hacia las escaleras, por supuesto que la seguí. Y la gire hacia mí, haciendola chocar contra mi pecho, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, depositándole un tierno beso, que poco a poco se hizo más intenso, sentí como ella rodeaba con sus brazo mi cuello para profundizarlo. Cuando nos separamos, no dudé ni un instante y la cargué entre mis brazos, ella dió un gritito de sorpresa, a lo que yo sólo me limite a sonreír y a subir por las escaleras, me indicó el camino y casi derribo la puerta y ella se rió un poco ante mi desesperación. 

_La deposité en la enorme cama de sábanas color azul marino que hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel de porcelana, ella me sonrió coquetamente y pude observar ese brillo especial del deseo en sus hermosos ojos, me acerqué hacia ella y empezamos a desvestirnos, ella muy habilidosamente desabrochó mis pantalones y mi camisa; yo no me quedé atrás y me deshice de su vestido._

_Sin perder más tiempo hundí mi cara entre sus hermosos senos, deseaba probarlos, y los gemidos que provenían de su boca, era una melodía para mis oídos. Besé nuevamente su boca, luego fui directamente a su cuello, e hice un recorrido por todo su cuerpo y volví nuevamente a su boca, mientras sentía sus caricias en mi pecho y espalda. La vi a los ojos cómo buscando algo que me permitiera seguir, creo que ella vio el atisbo de duda en mis ojos, y me besó, lo que me incitó a continuar,sin perder más tiempo me introduje en ella. Nuestras cuerpos estaban en perfecta sincronía llegando poco a poco a un ritmo casi frenético. __El deseo nos envolvía a ambos, y fue así entre besos y caricias, pronto llegamos al clímax, al mismo tiempo. Salí de ella, y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, no me cansaba de hacerlo. La rodee entre mis brazos y nos quedamos así hasta que el sueño nos envolvió._

_Fin del Flashback_

Era una lástima que no vería a Rose hasta la otra semana, ya que salía de viaje precisamente ahora.

-¡Emmett! te esperamos en el campo.- Interrumpió Alec mis pensamientos.

-Ah. Sí, claro. Voy para allá.

-Vamos Emmett, haz estado muy distraído y callado, algo que no es normal en ti.

-Y yo sé quien es la culpable.-Apareció Benjamín.

-¿Ah sí?-Llegó Sam.-¿Quién?

-Pues, ¿quién crees que lo tiene así de bruto? Ha caido bajo el hechizo de Rosalie.-Contestó Benjamin.

-¿De Hale?-Decía asombrado Sam.- ¿Te acostaste con ella?-Asentí.- ¡Vaya, sí que eres un bastardo con suerte! La rubia esta buenísima.

-Sí, te lo garantizo.- Le dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

En eso llegó el entrenador para que nos apresuráramos a practicar las jugadas ya en el terreno. Me dedique a realizar lanzamientos cortos, jugadas de enganche y posteriormente los lanzamientos largos dirigidos hacia mi ala cerrada, James, él no era una de mis personas favoritas, pero en fin, era parte del equipo, por lo tanto teníamos que trabajar juntos. Aunque algunas veces no lo soportaba.

**Rosalie Pov**

Mi vuelo salía dentro de un par de horas, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararme. Me estrasaba un poco viajar, así que tomé un par de cigarrillos, mi mejor compañía en estas circunstancias. Hoy partía hacia Inglaterra a una sesión de fotos para Vogue UK. Amaba este país, me resultaba tan familiar, ya que mi padre nació aquí, y además pase parte de mi infancia precisamente en Londres, por eso lo considero mi hogar. Además mi hermano mayor Jasper tiene su residencia en este lugar, al igual que Edward Masen, mi primo quien desgraciadamente perdió a sus padres cuando era un bebe, por lo que mis padres lo adoptaron; crecimos juntos, así que él es prácticamente como mi hermano. Finalmente los vería, ya los extrañaba, me hacían mucha falta.

Durante el vuelo recordé lo que viví con Emmett hace un par de horas, en realidad ese encuentro fue... intenso sí! eso. El grandulon tenía lo suyo y sabía como usarlo. Antes de marcharse de mi apartamento me invitó a una cita, me pareció un poco precipitado, sin embargo acepte gustosa. Debía aceptarlo, él me atraía y mucho. Lo vería dentro de una semana, y a ver cómo marchan las cosas.

El vuelo había sido un poco largo,así que tomé una siesta, y cuando desperté ya estaba en Londres. Luego en el aeropuerto, busque a mis hermanos por supuesto ahi estaban ambos, altos y muy guapos como siempre. Jasper con su cabello rubio, igual que el mío y esos profundos ojos azules, que le daban un toque misterioso, que cautivaba a las chicas y Edward con su cabello rebelde cobrizo y esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, que volvía locas a las chicas.

-¡Jasper! ¡Edward!- chillé emocionada.

-¡Rose!- Gritaron ambos. Salieron a mi encuentro. Fue tan lindo verlos y volver a abrazarlos después de tanto tiempo.

Nos marchamos a casa. Mientras nos poníamos al día sobretodo lo que habíamos hecho, entre risas y bromas, mis hermanos me confesaron algo.

-Sabes Rose, ¿Te acuerdas de Tanya?- ¡Ash! Odiaba a esa perra, manipulaba demasiado a mi pobre Eddie.-

-Si, Edward ¿Qué pasó con esa zorra?-Le comenté molesta.

-Pues creo que te alegrará saber de que terminé con ella.- Un momento, parecía ¿Feliz?

-¡Oh cielos! Lo siento Edward, pero me alegra escuchar eso.-Le dije con sinceridad. Él sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Siempre la odiaste-dijo divertido-Pero sabes, tenías razón ella siempre me manipulaba.

-¡Ay Anthony, al fin te diste cuenta! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti.-Le pellizqué la mejilla

- ¡Oye!-Se quejó.-¿Y qué hay de ti Lilian?¿Aún sigues enamorada del malnacido de Royce?

-¡¿Enamorada yo?! Pffff! No me hagas reír, sabes que nunca fue amor, solo fue diversión.

- Me pregunto cuando cambiarás hermanita.- Comentó Jasper.

-¡Oh vamos Jazz! ¿Y tú aún sigues con María?- Sabía que su relación no era tan estable que digamos.

-¡Nahh, que va!-Alcé una ceja- Me di cuenta que no era la indicada.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Genial, así que volvemos a ser sólo los tres. ¿Por qué no regresan conmigo a NY? Así se toman un respiro de este lugar.- Traté de persuadirlos un poco.

- A mí me parece una buena idea, ¿no es así Jazz?-Le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro.

-Sí, pero antes necesito cerrar unos negocios que tengo pendientes.

-Ok Jazz, nosotros 3, NY, diversión, piénsalo.-Le dije.

Se limitó a sonreír, así era Jazz, serio y de pocas palabras. Creo que con Alice serían la pareja perfecta, mi amiga tan alocada, extrovertida impulsiva, demasiada energía para su estatura, todo un huracán, y Jazz serio, tranquilo y reservado. Sí definitivamente sí.

Los chicos me ayudaron con mi equipaje y me invadió la nostalgia del calor del hogar. En realidad extrañaba esto. Era una lástima de que mis padres no estuvieran en la ciudad, tenía un buen tiempo sin verlos. De hecho se encontraban en París, la ciudad natal de mi madre.

Esta noche quería salir a divertirme con los chicos, así que les propuse lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a divertirnos esta noche a un pub?-Edward sonrió en respuesta y Jasper se quedó pensativo, como siempre Jasper, ¿qué tanto le costaba salir a divertirse?

-No lo sé Rose, además ¿no estás cansada con el cambio de horario y todo eso?

-¡Nahh que va! Dormí durante el vuelo. Además prometo no embriagarme, bueno no demasiado, ok lo necesario.-Edward estalló en carcajadas. Mientras Jasper sólo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ok- Se rindió Jasper- pero recuerda que mañana tienes tu sesión,yo tengo una junta, y Edward espero que hayas terminado lo que te pedí.- Tomó las llaves del auto y nos dirigimos al pub.

-Me ofendes hermano-Le dijo Edward haciéndose el resentido.

-¡Oh vamos par de princesos, a divertirnos!- Les dije tomando a ambos de los brazos.

._.-.-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._._ .-.-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._._.- .-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._._.-.-._.-._.-._.

**Hola! :D **

**Antes que nada agradecer a mi querida Helade' por sus importantes aportes en este cap xD **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Btw les escribí un poco sobre el primer encuentro entre Emmett y Rose (no será el único, obviamente) pero no fue tan explícito, por la clasificación de la historia, aunque eso podría variar, depende de ustedes(: **

**Bueno al fin aparecieron Jasper y Edward :3**

**Gracias por sus reviews, sus favs :D Y tambien a todas aquellas lectoras fantasmas, las invito a que comenten y formen parte de esta historia, xq la escribo precisamente para ustedes :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Denisse(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Touchdown **

**Cap. 4**

**Rosalie Pov**

Llegué un poco tarde al estudio. Por lo que pude observar aun hacían falta un par de detalles en el set, la decoración al parecer no estaba lista, así que llegué justo a tiempo para que hicieran mi cabello y el maquillaje. Tenía puesto un sexy vestido negro, corto, asimétrico y ajustado que enmarcaba mi silueta, con unos zapatos de tacón super altos de color rojo. En cuanto al maquillaje, mis ojos con un efecto ahumado, que hacían resaltarlos aún más, mis labios con un rojo sangre, que combinaban con mis zapatos y mis uñas. Mi peinado, raya al costado y con suaves ondas en el cabello suelto, por supuesto, que le daba un cierto toque vintage. Una vez, ya arreglada, me dirigí al sujeto que estaba de espaldas y al parecer daba las últimas indicaciones y ¡no puede ser! era Garret, el chico que conocí anoche en el pub. Compartimos un par de copas, mientras charlábamos animadamente. Era guapo por supuesto, alto y esbelto, sus ojos pardos, una dulce mirada, su cabello un poco largo en capas, con algo de flequillo y esa barba sexy que le daba un look muy urbano

-Hola Rose. Wow, luces hermosa-Me dijo con su encantador acento inglés, mientras me recorría con la mirada.

-Garret, que agradable sorpresa.-Le sonreí y me acerqué, el me dio un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pude sentir su barba que me producía un poco de cosquillas.

-Sí. Cómo podrás ver, soy el fotógrafo de tu sesión.-Me dijo sonriendo- Así que Rose harás lo que yo te diga, para que sea perfecto.- Me dijo con su profunda voz.

-Ok. Confío en ti, guapo.-Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia donde apuntaba la cámara.

Hice lo que me dijo Garret, jugar con la cámara, así transcurrieron las horas. Yo posando sensualmente para Garret y él tomando mis mejores ángulos. Después de una larga sesión de fotos, varios cambios de vestuario y peinados, por fin se había acabado. Estaba exhausta. Ya cuando me dirigía a casa, me dí cuenta de que había olvidado mi teléfono. ¡Diablos! Tuve que regresar.

Estacioné mi bebe, y entre al estudio. Fui por mi teléfono. Entonces sentí que alguien me pellizco la cintura. Pegue un salto de sorpresa acompañado de un grito. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con Garret quien se reía de mí.

- ¡Demonios, me asustaste! Casi me da un infarto tonto- Le dije molesta, mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-Lo siento Rose-Me dijo, mientras se reía -No pude evitarlo.-Seguía riendo y yo lo miraba más molesta.

-Ok, ya me calmo.-Le costó un poco dejar de reírse.-Por cierto luces más sexy cuando te enojas.-Sólo rodeé los ojos ante su comentario.

-Pensé que no había nadie. Y de la nada apareciste.-Le dije mirándolo acusatoriamente

-Ah pues, al parecer olvidé mis llaves, ¿y tú que hacías aquí?

-Olvidé mi teléfono y regrese por el.-Le dije mientras revisaba los nuevos mensajes que tenía.

-Ah ya veo, oye, ¿tienes planes esta noche Rose?

Dejé de leer los mensajes por un momento, y dirigí mi atención hacia él. -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Me preguntaba si querías hacer algo esta noche.

Yo sonreí.-¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos?

-Vamos.- Me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Llegamos aun exclusivo club nocturno y nos dirigimos a la barra. Cuando ya estábamos sentados, le mande un _WhatsApp_ a Edward, diciendole que llegaría tarde para que también le avisará a Jasper. A lo que solo contestó, _Ok_ _Ten cuidado (: _

Ordené un martini sucio y Garret un whisky. Empezamos a charlar, me enteré de que tenía una hermana que vivía en Seattle, y que tenía planes de hacer un viaje por Estados Unidos muy pronto. Después ordené un shot de tequila y Garret igual, y así continuamos bebiendo y bebiendo, no se cuántas copas terminé tomando; la música era buena y de repente empezó a sonar _Get Lucky_ de _Daft Punk ft Pharrel Williams. _

-¡Me encanta esa canción!-Chillé emocionada

-¿Quieres bailar preciosa?- Me sonrió Garret, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Por supuesto, guapo.-Tomé su mano, y nos dirigimos a la pista.

_Like the legend of the phoenix_  
_All ends with beginnings_  
_What keeps the planet spinning_  
_The force from the beginning_

El ambiente estaba genial, y el sabía cómo moverse. Me sabía la canción, así que la empecé a cantar mientras bailaba, y él igual. Este chico era genial, estábamos divirtiendo a lo grande.

_We've come too far_  
_To give up who we are_  
_So let's raise the bar  
____And our cups to the stars__  
_

Bailar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y mejor aun si lo hacía con un chico atractivo como Garret.

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

Luego comenzó a sonar _You give me something_ de _Jamiroquai. _Y continuamos bailando, Garret cada vez más cerca d mí, podía sentir su aliento, me hacía estremecer, y empezó a susurrar cerca de mi oído:

_When I met you, you were so unique_  
_You had a little thing I'd love to keep_  
_Every movement carried much mystique_  
_I knew right then I'd carry on, to you I knew my heart belonged_

No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé. El alcohol ya empezaba a hacer efecto.

_You, you give me something_  
_Something that nobody else can give_  
_And my heart, started thumpin'_  
_You know now, you're the one I truly know I dig_

Y me tomó del trasero y me besó. No lo ví venir pero _diablos, besaba condenadamente bien. _Así que enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. Terminó arrinconandome contra la pared, mientras él profundizaba el beso. Trataba de razonar para no precipitarme en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que estaba pasando, pero me fue imposible, así que me dejé llevar por el deseo.

**Emmett Pov**

Los chicos habían insistido en que nos reuniéramos en la casa de Alec, a tomar un par de cervezas y pasar un rato como en los viejos tiempos. Así que aquí me encontraba hoy jugando póquer con Sam, Paul, Benjamin. Mientras que James y Alec jugaban billar.

De repente tocaron el timbre, y Alec salió disparado a la puerta. Parece que esperaba a alguien. _Ya decia yo. Chicas._

-¡Pasen Chicas! Las estábamos esperando.-Decía muy entusiasmado mi amigo.

Entonces aparecieron una rubia, dos pelirrojas y una castaña. Al parecer íbamos a tener algo de diversión esta noche.

-¡Hora de divertirnos!- Exclamó un sonriente Alec.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a hacer lo suyo, a quitarse la ropa y bailar sensualmente. Se movían al ritmo de _A$$ de Big Sean, _mientras que la castaña le hacia un lap dance, a un muy eufórico Alec. Yo tenía encima a la rubia, la chica no estaba nada mal, era guapa, tenía su encanto, lástima que no era _ella_._ Desearía que fuera ella_. Divagaba en mi mente, imaginando que ella era. De repente sentí como sus labios se estamparon con los míos.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.._.-._.-._. -._.-._.-._.._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.._.-._.-.

**Hola!**

**Ahora apareció Garret! :&  
¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? Dejen su opinión**

**Gracias por sus favs, follows, por leer y comentar, se les aprecia :D  
************crematlv19: Ok! Lo tomaré en cuenta xD  
**Dayan Hale: Gracias Nena, es genial saber eso y me alegro :D  
**milidemily: Descuida, es bueno tenerte por aqui (:  
Megara Cromwell Hale: ._.' Gracias por hacer acto de presencia xD**

**nos leemos en el Prox Cap!**

**Denisse(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cp. 5**

**Rose Pov**

Escuchaba una melodía muy familiar, que interrumpía mi sueño. Era mi teléfono, estaba sonando. Al fin lo logré localizar, y contesté.

-Hola- Tenía la voz un poco ronca. Intenté aclarar mi garganta.

_-Rosalie, ¿Dónde demonios estás?_-Un Jasper muy molesto al otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquilízate Jazz, estoy bien. ¿A caso Ed no te dio mi mensaje?

-_Sí, pero dijiste que volverías ayer. _

- Pasó algo, y no te preocupes ya llegaré, dentro de un rato.- "Sí, a_lgo."_

-_Ok, sólo ten cuidado. _

-Sí hermano. Te quiero.

_-Yo también._

En eso despertó Garret y se acomodó a mi lado. Rodeándome con sus brazos.

_-_Buenos días, preciosa.- Se acercó a mi y me beso. Por supuesto yo le correspondí.-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme-le respondí.

-Ok-se desanimó un poco-Pero te puedo ir a dejar a casa si lo deseas-insistió.

-No te preocupes Garret. Yo..

-Insisto.- Me dijo, mostrándome su deslumbrante sonrisa, así que accedí.

**Jasper Pov**

Rose no había regresado anoche, yo estaba preocupado, Edward también lo estaba. Decidí marcarle de nuevo, tal vez ahora contestaba...

-¿Lograste comunicarte con ella?-Dijo Edward mientras entraba al despacho.

-Sí dice que ya viene para acá.

En eso vimos por la ventana que un Porsche estaba en la entrada, y que de él bajaba el mismo sujeto que conocimos en el pub, y que aquella noche prácticamente devoraba a mi hermana con la mirada. U_n momento, dije el mismo sujeto...eso significaba que... ¡Mierda!_

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Me dijo Edward molesto.

-¡Joder!- Salí del despacho. Seguido de Edward.

-¡Cálmate Jazz!- Decía Edward.

Así que había pasado la noche con ese imbécil, con Garret Bale, él era todo un playboy aquí en Londres, incluso estuvo con María, mi ex. No quería que Rose saliera lastimada... Sí lo sé, suelo ser un sobre-protector celoso hermano mayor, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi hermana a veces era una completa obstinada, rebelde que hacía lo que quería, por eso precisamente era blanco fácil de los medios, ella pretendía que eso no le afectaba, fingía ser una persona fría e indiferente, pero en el fondo ella era frágil y sabía que eso algunas veces la lastimaba, y después venía a llorar sobre mi hombro, y nos tocaba consolarla

Justo cuando salí a la puerta principal ahí estaba Garret prácticamente tragándose a mi hermana. ¡Qué coraje!

-¡Rosalie!-La llamé, ella se separó de él y me sonrió, él tipo sólo me vio serio.

-Hola Jazz-

-Ehm. Rose entonces, supongo que te veré otro día antes de que regreses a NY. - oí que le decía ese estúpido.

-Claro- Le dijo ella sonriente. Se despidieron, pasó de largo y entró.

-Jazz ¿Por qué te pones en ese plan?- Rose ya no sonreía, estaba seria.

Y fue ahi donde estallé.-Sabes muy bien que tipo de persona es él.

-¡Oh vamos Jasper! Ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola.

-Rose, entiende nuestro punto. No queremos que salgas lastimada por otro escándalo.- Intervino Edward

-_J'en ai marre!*_ -Chilló y subió las escaleras y finalmente dio un portazo. ***(N/A: "Estoy harta", está en francés :p )**

**Edward Pov**

Rosalie se había ido hecha una furia a su habitación. Jasper por su parte estaba inmóvil y con los puños apretados, y la mandíbula tensa. Me acerqué a él y le di unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Jasper, ¿ya conocías a ese tipo?

-Sí-gruño Jasper.-Ese pendejo también estuvo con María.

-Ahh. Ahora entiendo, porqué reaccionaste así de cortante aquella noche con él.

-¿Y te parece poco?- Me fulminó con la mirada. Jasper aún estaba dolido por la reciente ruptura con su ahora ex novia, María. Y por lo que pude deducir a partir de la reacción de Jasper, él tuvo algo que ver en eso.

-¡Ok, ok!-dije levantando las manos.- Estás en todo tu derecho Jasper de ponerte así, pero también Rose, tiene algo de razón.-Me fulminó de nuevo- Ella ya tiene 23 años, sabe muy bien lo que hace, ya no es una niña, a la que tienes que andar cuidando. Ella ya es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y correr los riesgos y darse en la madre, si la caga. Ya la aconsejaste, y si atiende tu consejo bien por ella y sino ya sabemos que pasa. Sin embargo hay que apoyarla, para eso estamos nosotros.

-Puta Edward, tus palabras no me ayudan demasiado..-Dijo dando un largo suspiro.- Pero es que no lo tolero. Que ella esté involucrada con ese maldito.

-Entiendo tu posición Jasper, yo también me sentiría así, si él hubiera estado con Tanya y después con mi hermana... Mierda, odiaría a ese pendejo.

-Olvídalo.-Dijo, viendo su reloj. -Tengo que ir donde J. Jenks por unos papeles.

-¡¿Sábado?!

-Sí, vuelvo dentro de un rato.- Y se marchó.

Genial, me dejaba solo con una muy enojada Rosalie... Esto no se veía, nada bien... Tragué en seco. Debía de enfrentarla, no quería que este pequeño altercado, arruinará lo que teníamos planeado para este fin de semana. Eso era lo malo de ser el de en medio, no podías estar apoyando solo a uno, quedabas en medio, fuego cruzado. Diablos.

-Rose- Toqué su puerta.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Gritó del otro lado.

-Déjame entrar. No seas tan cabrona.

-Aquí los únicos cabrones son ustedes, me joden la mañana, el día completo, con ese su papelito de sobre-protectores.

-¡Joder! ¿Sigues con eso? Olvidemos eso, yo vengo a hacer las pases.

-No creo que funcione, pero adelante, pasa.- Me dijo con un tono áspero.

Así que no lo dude y entré. Vi que ella estaba sentada sobre su tapete, lista para hacer yoga, llevaba puesta su ropa adecuada y todo eso. Yo solo rodé los ojos, ya que ni la yoga, calmaba el espíritu ni el temperamento de esta criatura.

-Veo que eso que haces no da resultados, sigues siendo toda una fiera- Le dije en tono burlón.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada, al parecer este día habían decidido descargar su ira con sus ojos sobre mí. -Pues yo opino lo mismo de ti, sobre levantar pesas, no se ven los resultados, sigues igual de escuálido y desgarbado, como siempre.- Me dijo con su actitud arrogante.

No pude más y me eché a reír, y ella también. Siempre eramos así, con ella no podía enojarme por mucho tiempo y sé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, así que una vez superado el momento de tensión, decidí aprovechar mi oportunidad, y dedicarme a lo que venía.

-Oye Rose- Caminé hacia donde estaba ella- Sabes, lamento todo este rollo, que acaba de pasar, pero no permitamos que eso eche a perder nuestro fin de semana.- Me senté a la par de ella y le di un ligero codazo, animándola.

Me vio directamente a los ojos -Ed, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, dejémoslo así. Sabes que yo quería que la pasaramos bien pero Jasper está todo raro, y no sé si a él le gustaría acompañarnos- Me dijo dudosa.

-¡Bahhh! Ya sabes cómo es él. Ya se le pasará. ¿Entonces qué dices?- Le dije moviendo las cejas, ella sólo se rió.

-Ok. Pero deja de hacer eso-Me pegó en el brazo.

-_Auch_.-Me quejé.- Alístate que cuando Jazz regrese, partiremos.- Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Ok, Edward.

**Rose Pov**

Ya estaba lista, había empacado lo necesario para el "mini campamento"... sí a este par de idiotas se les había ocurrido acampar, a mí realmente nunca me apasionó acampar, pero ya que... sí casi nunca los veía, y sólo así tenía la oportunidad de compartir el tiempo con ellos, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar.

._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._ .-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.- .-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.-._.-.- .

**Hola! :$  
Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza "vv pero es que he tenido una semana horrible con tanta cosa de la U, sobretodo con el mercado bursátil, definitivamente no es sencillo ser una broker "-.-  
**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el cap, cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben que hacer, (: las invito nuevamente a que comenten :3 **

**Y gracias por sus favs', alertas, comentarios, etc que me hacen feliz :D**

******Ana: Gracias nena :') es genial saber que mi historia alegre en cierta forma tus días, nos seguimos leyendo ;)**

**********milidemily: Sí, son unos calenturientos, pero pronto, pronto se reunirán de nuevo :3**

**crematlv19: Sí esa es Rose xD talvez algún día cambie**

**A se me olvidaba algo, dentro de unos días empezaré a publicar una nuevo fic' siempre Emmett&Rosalie, así que**

**Nos leemos pronto,  
Denisse (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 6**

**Edward Pov**

Hoy era un hermoso día, el clima era perfecto, estaba soleado, algo no muy usual en Londres. Íbamos en el Mercedes descapotable de Jasper. Él iba conduciendo, yo de copiloto y Rose recostada en la parte trasera con una pierna cruzada, pegada a su I-phone, con cara de boba y riéndose sola. _De veras que estaba grave._ El camino en la carretera sería algo largo, así que para no aburrirme, puse la radio, y empecé a cambiar las emisoras... No encontraba nada bueno así que seguí cambiándolas...

-¡Edward! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Me reprendió Rosalie, que se había sentado, quitándose las gafas, viéndome por el retrovisor desde atrás.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos. Y me detuve... Pero cuando vi que se había tumbado de nuevo, seguí con lo mío. Hasta que sentí una patada de Rosalie en mi cabeza.

-¡Oye!- Me quejé sobándome. Pude ver cómo Jasper se reía.

-Llevas como media hora haciendo lo mismo. ¡Joder! Sólo deja una y ya, déjame cantar en paz.- En efecto, cambiaba la estación cuando ella empezaba a cantar, lo malo, es que se sabía casi todas las canciones, por eso no me dejaba otra opción que seguirlas cambiando, sólo para fastidiarla. Me seguía pegando con su pie, así que se lo agarré.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Sueltáme Edward!- Chilló Rose.- Se veía tan graciosa, a punto de caer del asiento. Lo que hice fue quitarle su zapatilla e hice un ademán de lanzarla por la carretera.

-¡Mierda Edward! Suéltame y devuélveme mi zapatilla. ¡Maldición!- Solté su pierna, le tiré la zapatilla y estalle en carcajadas.

Ella me veía furiosa, mientras me pegó de nuevo en la cabeza, sólo que esta vez con su mano. No me importó y me seguí riendo.

-Ustedes jamás cambiaron, siguen siendo unos críos.- Dijo Jasper divertido y negando con la cabeza.- Yo me encargo de la música.- Y así lo hizo, puso una al azar, y empezó a sonar, _**Trojans** de **Atlas Genius**_. Era una de mis favoritas.

Así que empecé a cantarla:

_Take it off, take it in _  
_Take off all the thoughts of what we've been _  
_Take a look, hesitate _  
_Take a picture you could never recreate_

Rosalie también empezó a cantarla. Sé me hacía raro que no hubiese empezado antes, si prácticamente se las sabía todas, era algo que a veces resultaba fastidioso.

_Write a song, make a note _  
_For the lump that sits inside your throat _  
_Change the locks, change the scene _  
_Change it all but can't change what we've been _

_Your trojan's in my head_

Jasper se nos unió. Así que los tres seguimos cantando. Creo que en el fondo los tres nos identificábamos con esa letra, hace poco habían terminado nuestras relaciones, sólo quedaba la nostalgia de esos recuerdos, no podíamos cambiar el pasado, sólo moldear y mejorar lo que traía consigo el presente y lo que se venía en el futuro.

_It's ok if it's gone  
The thoughts that you had that it was the one  
And oh, what is left for all those times  
Is that what you get?_

Oh, regardless the walls get painted anyway  
Oh, you're guarding the gates, but it all got away

Your trojan's in my head

_(...)_

Luegó empezó a sonar_ **1000 Answers**_ de _**The Hives**_. Era un buenísimo tema. Siempre me ponía de buen humor. Ni muy bien empezó a sonar la canción y Rosalie se puso de pie y empezó a cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música, con _headbanging _incluido_**(N/A: agitar la cabeza al ritmo de la música). **_Yo también empecé a cantarla, mientras Jasper veía con diversión la situación mientras seguía conduciendo.

Eso sólo me hacía recordar cuando los tres tocábamos y cantábamos por hobbie cuando eramos más chicos. Recuerdo a Jasper con el bajo, Rose con la batería y yo con la guitarra. Eran buenos tiempos. Era genial volver a revivirlos.

**Emmett Pov**

Ya me encontraba en Washington D.C. ,en el hotel con el resto del equipo. Mañana nos enfrentábamos contra los Redskins. Estaba seguro de que sería un gran duelo. Mi compañero de habitación era Benjamín. Había bajado a dar un paseo por las instalaciones con Alec y Paul. Yo quería estar un rato sólo para poder concentrarme en el juego de mañana. Sin embargo, empecé a pensar en _ella. _En Rose, sí sé que sólo había sido mía una tan sola vez, y esperaba que no fuese la única, pero con eso bastaba para quedar completamente rendido a su encanto. ¡Maldición! esto no es normal en mí. Nunca me había sentido así tan rápido. No lo dudé y busqué mi móvil. Le envié un _WhatsApp,_ saludándola y diciéndole que estaba ansioso por su regreso._  
_

No me contesto de inmediato, me decepcioné un poco. Quizá estaba ocupada. Pasaron los minutos y... nada. Iba a apagar mi móvil, cuando empezó a vibrar. _Era ella. _En eso iba entrando Benjamin con los chicos haciendo relajo.

-... Entonces dijo prefiero la muerte, prefiero la muerte...- A lo que volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. A saber de qué demonios hablaban, pero no importaba.

-¡Ahh! Pero mira qué cara tienes Emm.- Genial ahora empezaban a joderme.

-Y esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes.- Dijo Paul

-Estás grave, hombre. ¿Tan pendejo te dejo?-Siguió Alec. Todos estallaron en carcajadas. ¿Desde cuando yo soy objeto de burla? Definitivamente las estaba pagando, por todas mis bromas pasadas.

-Coman mierda bola de pendejos, a mí no me pasa nada cabrones.- Les dije en tono de broma. Aunque ya empezaban a molestarme sus comentarios, habían estado jodiéndome desde aquella vez que nos reunimos en la casa de Alec, todo por no llegar a tercera base con la stripper.

-Tranquilo viejo.- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la alberca? Hay unas nenas que están bien buenas.- Decía Benjamín.

Sonreí y accedí. Si no aceptaba estarían jodiéndome de nuevo, así que salí y llevé mi móvil, para seguir hablando con ella.

**Rose Pov**

Mis hermanos estaban instalado las tiendas de campaña,mientras yo estaba sentada al rededor de la fogata y seguía con mi _i-Phone _texteando con Emmett. Él era tan lindo conmigo y era muy divertido, su personalidad me encantaba, y qué decir de su impresionante físico ¡Ufff! creo que empezaba a sentir algo por él, aunque me costara admitirlo. De repente la ventanilla de Garret se abrió, mandándome un beso, y diciendo que quería verme de nuevo. Ay _Garret... _con él había pasado una estupenda noche, pero no sentí esa conexión que sentí con Emmett. _Estaba confundida_, sí eso era. Además no entendí por qué Jasper actúo tan raro cuando lo vio. Después me enteraría. En fin, supongo que vería a Garret una vez más antes de partir a NY.

-¿Por qué esa cara hermanita?-Edward se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando, en algo.- Le sonreí.

-¿En algo o alguien?-Me dijo levantando una ceja.

Iba a responderle, cuando Jasper se acercó con unos malvaviscos, para meterlos a la fogata. Se sentó a mi otro costado, dejándome en medio. -¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó.

-De Garret.-Le dije mientras giraba mi rostro hacia él.

-Ah- Vi como se tensó su mandíbula mientras se fruncía su ceño. Pobre Jazz, de verdad, que eso le afectaba, pero debía saber por qué su comportamiento contra él.

-Podrías decirme ¿Por qué lo detestas tanto Jazz?-Le dije usando un tono suave

Él lo dudó un poco. Volvió a ver a Edward, quien asintió. Y siguió tomando. Jasper dio un largo suspiro. Y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Es que él estuvo con María.- Aww, pobre Jazz, aún le dolía su reciente ruptura con esa perra. Lo abracé y él recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acaricié su cabello. Ahora entendía todo. Garret quizá tuvo algo que ver con eso. Me pregunto, ¿aún estaría con ella?

-Jazz, yo no lo sabia, yo...-No me dejó terminar.

-Shhh. Descuida- Me dijo. De repente escuché unos sollozos, ¡¿Qué carajo?! Edward estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, y ¿a éste qué demonios le sucedía?

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Descuida, es sólo qué... Tanya... Tanya, era casada.-¡¿Casada?!

-¡¿Quéeee?!- Grité, a lo que Jasper y Edward asintieron.

Edward estaba ebrio, pero aún así continuaba bebiendo más y más. Finalmente asintió.

-Sí, la muy maldita me lo ocultó todo este tiempo- decía Edward, ahora muy furioso.

-Te dije que era una perra Ed.-Le dije abrazándolo.

-Fui un pendejo- Volvía Edward a sollozar sobre mi hombro.- Los encontré en mi apartamento, en mi cama Rose, ¡en mi cama!- Empezó a gritar.- Al parecer ella lo abandonó, pero tiempo después él decidió ir por ella, y segundos después ya estaban cogiendo en mis narices.- Pobre Edward,tenía a dos hermanos muy deprimidos.- Pero ¿sabes qué Rose? Ya me vale vergaaaaa- ¡Joder! Ahora se había puesto eufórico.- Soy libre de esa perra controladora- Se paró y tiró su botella.

-¡Cálmate Ed!- Traté de tranquilizarlo, Jasper tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Creo que mejor, me iré a dormir- Terminó diciendo esto con hipo. Se veía tan bobo.- ¡Buenas Noches Familiaaa! Gritó muy sonriente.

-¡Qué descanses!-Le respondimos.

-¿Y tú no irás a dormir Rose?- Me preguntó Jazz.-

-Dudo de que pueda dormir a la intemperie.

Se hechó a reír, -Descuida Rose no hay por qué preocuparse, no hay osos, ni animales salvajes de ese tipo-Lo último "_Osos y salvaje" _ me hizo recordar a Emm.

-¡Ok! Jazz, eso espero.- Y sin más se marchó.

Pasé como otra hora más afuera, viendo las estrellas, esto no se apreciaba mucho en la gran Manzana... De repente escuché un ruido como algo que se movía en los arbustos. Rápido me puse alerta.

Edward salió de su tienda, y me preguntó si había escuchado eso. Le contesté que sí. Al parecer estaba más miedoso que yo, no se sí era por el alcohol o qué onda, pero iba a estar dándome lata hasta el amanecer.

Yo me paré y me dirigí hacia él para mandarlo a su tienda de nuevo. Pero ese estúpido sonido se escuchó de nuevo. Lo que provocó que saliera disparado, empujándome en el camino, y botándome. Para no caer de narices en la tierra, metí mi mano, fue una malísima idea. Ya que la mayor parte de mi peso recayó sobre ella.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!-Grité furiosa. De seguro se había escuchado por todo el bosque. Me importaba una mierda despertar a Jasper.

-¡¿Y ahora qué mierda paso?! Salió Jasper frotándose los ojos.

-Edward, me quebró la mano- Chillé.- Jasper salió corriendo hacia mí.

-La tienes hinchada- Me dijo preocupado.-¿Y dónde está Edward?

-Salió huyendo cómo un cobarde.-Respondí. Justó cuando dije eso, del maldito arbusto salió una estúpida ardilla. Rodé los ojos, ésta sería una larga noche...

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, te agradezco Helade :D**

**mildemily: LOL a Rosalie le gusta hacer eso xD y gracias nena, por seguir la historia. Un beso  
Dayan Hale**: **Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome(:**  
**Aura Hale Cullen: Mil gracias nena, por ofrecerme tu ayuda, cualquier cosa, hay te voy a molestar ;)** **xD**

**Y las demás que siguen ahí de México, España, Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Perú, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, El Salvador, Guatemala, EEUU, y de cualquier parte del mundo,**  
**Gracias por leer, sus favs, alertas, etc. Las invito a comentar :D**  
**Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, en este sí apareció Emmett.**  
**Dejen su opinión a través de un Review :3, eso me hace muy feliz :') trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Hasta la próxima,**  
**Denisse(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap 7.**

**Rose Pov**

Menos mal que no había sido fractura. Era una leve luxación. Pero aún así me dolía horrible._ Estúpido Edward._ Pasaría con la mano vendada por lo menos una semana. Ya me había despedido de mis hermanos, también de Garret anoche, cuando me invitó a cenar... Me encontraba en el avión. De regreso a NY.

Así que me dejé vencer por el sueño...

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que ya habíamos aterrizado. Me puse mis gafas, y bajé. Una vez ahí en el aeropuerto, los vi.. ¡Aghh! paparazzis. Los detestaba, traté de evadirlos, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Flashes por todos lados acompañados de gritos, Preguntándome si estaba soltera, o que sí seguía con Royce, incluso me preguntaron por Garret _¿cómo demonios sabían lo de Garret? ¡Joder! Querían saberlo todo. _Por eso prefería Londres y Europa en general era mejor en ese sentido, pero era aún peor LA. por eso decídi mudarme acá, pero igual no me podía desahcer de ellos. Finalmente seguridad del aeropuerto hizo algo al respecto. Esto era lo que más me molestaba, que no tenía privacidad.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento, y desempaqué, me quité la ropa y tomé una siesta.

Desperté tipo 8:00 pm. Dormí cómo 10 horas. _Ok, eso fue más que una siesta._ Y no sentí que fuese demasiado. Cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ya me hacía una idea de quién podría ser, mejor dicho quienes. Me coloqué una bata de seda y me dirigí hacia el piso inferior para abrir.

-¡Roseeeeeeeee!- Gritaron emocionadas mis dos mejores amigas, mientras se lanzaban hacia mí.

-¡Chicas!- Chillé emocionada.- Las extrañé.- Hace una semana que no hablaba con ellas. Y tenía muchas cosas que contarles.

-Nosotras también Rose. Tienes mucho que contarnos.- Decía Alice, con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Pero antes, ¿qué te paso en la mano?- Me preguntó Bella preocupada.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente- Respondí mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ambas me miraban con curiosidad.- Te dije que dejarás ese tipo de acrobacias Rose.- Me dijo Alice divertida.

-No, no ese tipo de accidente, perras.-Se echaron a reír.

-Conociéndote, sólo algo cómo eso se me viene a la mente.- Me dijo Bella aún riendo.

-¿Ah sí?- Le dije levantándo una ceja.- Lo dice la persona que pasó con el culo en el piso durante toda el curso.-Cuando terminé de decir esto, Alice estalló en carcajadas. En efecto, las 3 habíamos ido a tomar lecciones de _pole dance, _por mi iniciativa, Alice como siempre se mostró muy entusiasmada con la idea, en cambio Bella, se mostró reacia a eso, pero finalmente logramos convencerla.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Bella, haciéndose la ofendida-Lo reconozco me costó un poco al principio, pero ahora soy toda una experta.- Dijo guiñando.

-Sí tú lo dices.-Dije levantando los hombros.

-Ya dejen eso, ahora Rose, ya en serio, ¿qué te pasó?-Intervino Alice.

-Edward, eso pasó. Esto- Dije levantando mi mano vendada- Es culpa de él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en esto?- Me preguntó Alice.

Les conté todo lo que pasó en el "estúpido mini campamento"- Y ellas no paraban de reír por la ridícula forma en la que acabe así. Mientras ellas preparaban algo de comida, fui a darme un baño. Al salir me puse unos mini shorts y un top.

Bella había preparado su famosa y deliciosa lasaña. Mientras Alice le ayudaba con la ensalada.

-¿Chicas se quedarán esta noche?

-Por supuesto que sí Rose-chilló emocionada Alice.

-Genial- Respondí feliz. Sentándome en la barra. En eso mi móvil empezó a sonar. Fui por él, vi de quién se trataba y sonreí. Me dirigí hacia el balcón para tener más privacidad. Mientras ambas me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, sólo les saqué la lengua y contesté.

-_Hola Rose_- Reconocí al instante su sexy voz, esa que me hacía mojar.

-Emmett, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cómo estás?

-_Deseando que sea mañana para verte de nuevo._-Su voz tan varonil, hizo eco en mis sentidos.

-Oh Emm. Yo también tengo ganas de verte.-Le dije seductoramente.

Se escuchó una risita nerviosa del otro lado de lado de la línea-¡Perfecto!- Dijo emocionado.-Paso por ti mañana a las 8 ¿ok?

-Genial-Le dije.- Te espero.

-Ok, Buenas noches hermosa.

-Hasta mañana Emm.-Colgué.

Me dirigí a la sala donde me esperaban con mi plato de lasaña, mirándome con interés. Sólo rodee los ojos.

-Era Emmett.-Me senté enmedio.

-Lo sabía-Chilló Alice emocionada.- Pues qué esperas para contarnos lo qué pasó esa vez. Prácticamente nos dejaste botadas por estar con él.-Hizo Alice un pucherito.

-Ok, lo siento, pero es que él es increíble.-

-Hale, estás ruborizada. Esto es épico.-Dijo Bella burlándose.

-No es cierto- Dije tocándome las mejillas que estaban ardiendo.

-Basta y cuéntanos todo.- Dijo todo.

-¡Ok! Emmett es un diez en la cama. Ese grandulón está muy bien equipado. Es enorme -Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, con tan sólo recordarlo-y...

-¡Joder Rose, no seas tan explícita!- Me interrumpió Bella, quien después de decir esto se atragantó con su bocado.

Alice y yo nos pusimos a reír, mientras Bella estaba tan roja como un tomate y tosía como una demente. Yo le pasé un poco de vino. Se logró calmar un poco. Pero aún seguía roja, parecía que explotaría.

-¡Desgraciadas! Estuve a punto de morir.- Nos miró furiosa.

-¡Vamos Bella, no seas una intensa!-Le dije riéndome mientras la abrazaba.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?-Preguntó Alice.

-Mañana iremos a cenar. Pasará por mi a las 8-Dije sonriendo.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Alice emocionada.

-Sí. Pero saben... Conocí a un tipo en Londres, se llama Garret.- continúe.

-Sí, vi las fotos.-Dijo Bella un poco apenada.

-¡¿Quéeee?!-dije un poco molesta-¡¿Dónde?!-

-Las vimos en el periódico de esta mañana.-Comentó Alice.

-No me sorprende.- Hice un gesto restándole importancia- Cómo sea, sólo salimos.- Ambas me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.- Bueno, en realidad tuve una pequeña aventura con él.-Dije sonriendo-Pero sólo fue eso- Un polvo.

-¡Ay Hale! Nunca cambias mujer.-Dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

Me limite a sonreír descaradamente.

-Con sólo que no vuelvas a tu turbulenta relación con King, suficiente.- Me dijo Alice mientras bebía de su copa.

-¡Eso jamás! Nuestra relación era tan inestable y volátil.- Bebí de mi copa, con un deje de nostalgia-Creo que lo que me atrajo fue su personalidad de chico malo. No sé, me parecía sexy.-

-¡¿Estás loca?! Él era o mejor dicho, sigue siendo un maldito violento Rosalie- Chilló Alice

-Estuvo en rehabiltación Alice. Y cambió un poco. Lo único positivo que recuerdo era el buen sexo. Creo que por eso lo soporté tanto, sus malditos ataques de celos, histeria...

-Era un puto posesivo Rose, además folló con tu prima.- Me dijo Bella indignada.

-Tienes razón es un maldito bastardo.- Terminé mi copa de una sólo trago.

-Cambiemos de tema, ya no hablemos de esa porquería.- Dijo Alice.-¡¿Por qué no mejor vemos una pelicula?-Exclamó Alice emocionada.

-Sí, pero no una romanticona.-Dije yo mientras subíamos a mi habitación.-No estoy de humor para eso.-

-Una de terror entonces-Propuso Bella.

-Mejor un musical-Dijo Alice muy animada.

Y así pasamos discutiendo un buen rato. Hasta que por fin nos decidimos por_: El silencio de los inocentes. _Un clásico. Pero yo me sentía cansada y me quede dormida en medio de la peli.

Al día siguiente amanecí prácticamente aplastada por ambas. Bella estaba al borde de la cama recostada en mí y Alice del otro lado abrazada a mí. Sonreí. Iba a levantarme con cuidado, para no despertarlas cuando la maldita alarma sonó haciendo ruido por toda la habitación. ¡Mierda! Ambas se asustaron, provocando que Bella me diera un codazo sobre uno de mis senos, mientras Alice me pegó con su rodilla en las costillas.

-¡Jooooodeeeeeeeer!- Exlamé furiosa, y Bella toda sensible ante mi grito, se cayó de la cama. Se escuchó el golpe en seco. _Auch _eso dolió.

-Lo siento Rose- Se disculpaba Alice, tratando de contener la risa.

-Olvídalo-rodee los ojos. Y me estiré para apagar el maldito despertador, y lo golpee con mi mano vendada. Dí otro grito ¡Joder! Eso dolía a un más. En eso se cayó el aparato de la mesita de noche, y aterrizó en la cabeza de Bella que aún yacía en el piso.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunté.

-No mejor que tú.- Respondió con los brazos cruzados.

Luego de nuestra fatídica levantada. Partimos hacia el gym. Para hacer nuestra rutina. Heidi nuestra entrenadora personal, estaba enferma, por lo que nos atendió Félix. Su presencia era algo intimidante. Nunca antes habíamos entrenado con él, por lo que resultó extraño. Pero luego pasados los minutos, nos dimos cuenta que era un tipo simpático, y muy buena onda. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, miraba nuestros senos y traseros, y se ponía en plan de conquista, eso resultaba un poco incómodo. Por eso teníamos a una mujer como entrenadora, era todo más sencillo.

Estábamos descansando,cuando Alice empezó:

-Félix, te está tirando la onda- Me decía Alice

-¿De qué hablas?-Le dije

-¡¿Cómo de que habló?!- Me respondió con otra pregunta

-Ese tipo está coqueteando con las tres.-Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-A mí en lo personal me resulta incómodo- Dijo Bella mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Sólo espero que Heidi regrese pronto- Dije.

Así continuamos otra media hora más, luego regresamos a nuestro apartamento. Cada quien tomó una ducha, desayunamos y nos fuimos al trabajo. Alice era una exitosa diseñadora de modas, a su corta edad ya trabajaba en colaboración con grandes marcas como Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Calvin Klein entre otras. Bella por su parte, trabaja en NY Times como editora, y también en su tiempo libre escribía novelas. Yo tenía que grabar un comercial para la nueva campaña de 212 de Carolina Herrera, por lo menos no tenía que viajar hasta otro continente, ya que sería aquí en NY.

**Emmett Pov**

Estaba muy emocionado porque dentro de un par de horas pasaría por Rosalie. Así que luego del entrenamiento me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí a casa. A buscar un traje adecuado para esta noche. Me decidí por un blazer gris ajustado con unos pantalones negros. Iba vestido casual. Me afeité y me perfume. Me vi cientos de veces en el espejo y cuando finalmente estaba listo, me di cuenta de que hacía falta como media hora, no vivía tan lejos de ella, pero por cualquier cosa, decidí marcharme hacia su apartamento. Tenía planeado hacer algo especial, quería conquistarla, no quería sólo una aventura con ella, sino que hacerla _mi chica. La chica de Emmett. _Sí, me encantaba cómo sonaba eso.

El tráfico era moderado, así que no me costó mucho trabajo llegar puntual. Toqué su timbre. Estaba un poco nervioso, demonios, yo no era así, yo tenía mucha confianza y seguridad, pero había algo en ella que me ponía así, un poco inseguro, debía relajarme, sino quería hacer el ridículo.

Pero lo que pasó después no me ayudo mucho.

Rosalie abriéndome la puerta vestida de esa forma... con un sexy kimono negro semitransparente que dejaba ver su lencería atrevida, su sostén de encaje que hacía juego con sus bragas. ¡Santa Mierda! Se veía jodidamente sensual. Traté de no babear y sonreí mientras la recorría con la mirada. _Contrólate Emmett, si no quieres estropear tus planes. Prometiste ser un caballero esta noche, así que enfríate y no le saltes encima. _Decía mi subconsciente.

-Emmett- Me dijo poniéndose en puntillas para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla. -!Joder! Sentí su exquisito aroma. _Concéntrate Emmett. _Seguí sonriendo y le entregué un ramo claveles rojos:  
-Son para ti- Decían de manera sutil lo que sentía por ella, ya que E_lla simplemente me volvía loco._

Me regaló una linda sonrisa- Son hermosas Emm.

-No son nada en comparación a ti.- Le respondí regalándole mi sonrisa sincera, que hacía resaltar mis hoyuelos. _Ok, eso sonó cursi. _Pero ella lograba sacar a flote mi lado más cursi.

Creó que le cause ternura, por la mirada y sonrisa dulce que me dio. Nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes, quedé perdido en sus impresionantes ojos azul-violetas, mientras seguía en la entrada, y ella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- Reaccionó ella, y se dio la vuelta. Regalándome una mejor vista de su trasero. Tragué en seco.- Se me hizo un poco tarde...

Seguía hablando y moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, y yo disfrutando del espectáculo que me estaba dando, viéndola ir y venir. No se qué rayos buscaba, pero no me importaba, me conformaba con verla ir de un lado para otro y claro podría esperar todo lo que ella quisiera, no tenía prisa alguna.

-Ya regresó- Dijo. Subiendo las escaleras mientras se deshacía de su kimono, quedando sólo en sostén y bragas.-Volví a tragar en seco. Apretando mis puños. _Contrólate Emmett. Pronto será tuya. -_Decía mi mente.

-Ok, no hay problema.-Dije finalmente. Cuando entró a su habitación, dejé escapar un enorme suspiro. Había sido difícil pero lo había logrado.

Traté de distraerme, así que con mi mirada recorrí la estancia. Era muy amplia, sofisticado, elegante, estilo muy Rose. Mi mirada se detuvo en la revista que estaba en el sofá a la par mía. Le di la vuelta era la _Vogue Hommes International de Francia. Estaba en blanco y negro. A_parecía Rose en la portada con un tipo, fruncí el seño. La sesión se veía un poco subida de tono. El tipo sostenía el seno derecho de Rose, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, se veía demasiado provocativa, con la boca semi abierta y cara de placer. Mientras él la tomaba del cuello con la otra mano al mismo tiempo que posaba su boca sobre él. No me gustó para nada eso, sin embargo seguí viéndola por curiosidad. Al hojearla, vi las demás fotos, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente mientras ella enredaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del sujeto. Fruncí aun más mi ceño y pasé a la siguiente página. Ahora por lo menos tenían más ropa. Él la rodeaba por detrás. Pasé a la siguiente. Seguían con ropa, pero ahora el tipo besaba su rostro, muy cerca de su boca, mientras agarraba su trasero, y ella lanzaba una mirada sexy y tenía levantada una pierna. Seguí con la siguiente página, en esta Rose estaba usando un sostén de encaje mientras tenía puesta los pantalones de pijama del tipo, con una pose que hacía resaltar sus curvas y él estaba detrás de ella sólo que se encontraba en calzoncillos, y la rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás. Este tipo ya me empezaba a caer mal. Pase a la siguiente. Al fin Rose aparecía sola, llevaba puesta una blusa no tan larga, llevaba guantes largos, medias que estilizaban sus esbeltas piernas y zapatos de tacón de aguja. Se veía condenadamente sexy. En la foto de la par estaba el sujeto solo. Pasé a la siguiente. Él aparecía a la par de ella en calzoncillos, con un saco sin abrochar y sin camisa. Ella sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir acompañado de un sexy sostén.

-Ya estoy lista.- Anunció Rosalie No me había dado cuenta que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

Lucía un vestido morado con mangas ondeadas. -¡Wow! Luces hermosa- Le dije, y sonreí. Hasta ahora me dí cuenta que llevaba algo en su mano.-¿Qué te pasó?- Le pregunté preocupado.

-Gracias- Sonrió de vuelta- Ah, eso, ehmm tuve un pequeño accidente- Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para restarle importancia

-Oh.. Espero que que no sea nada grave.

-Descuida-Me dijo-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Preciosa.- Deje la revista en el sofá y me levanté. Tomé su mano y salimos del apartamento.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap :D  
Como se dieron cuenta, el lindo de Emmett va por algo más que una aventura, pero Rose "-.- ahh es otro caso.**

**Gracias a:  
Guest (?): Sii ten paciencia, pronto habra acción ;)  
Milidemily gracias por siempre estar ahi, :D  
Megara Cromwell Hale: Me alegro qe te haya gustado el capitulo pasado. :D  
Ana: Es genial saber eso(: y suerte con tus examenes :D **

**Y a todas las demas gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Espero sus reviews(: Si son varios, prometo actualizar pronto :D (Espero pasar de los 6 :$) xD  
****Ya casi termina mi semestre, así que podre seguir con la historia de forma mas constante****  
**

**Hasta el próximo cap! :D  
Denisse(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 8**

**Emmett Pov**

Ya nos encontrábamos en **_Blue Fin_ **un restaurante ubicado en el Barrio de Manhattan en los alrededores de Times Square y Broadway. El lugar era hermoso, y sofisticado, con buena música en vivo y Rose por supuesto estaba complacida con mi elección. _Bien hecho Emmett. _

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa que había reservado, y antes de tomar asiento, corrí la silla para ella, como todo un caballero. Ella soltó un "gracias" a lo que yo me limite a sonreír. Y me senté frente a ella. Llegaron a ofrecernos los menús, ella dirigió su mirada a él, mientras que yo me limité a observarla, ella se dio cuenta y sus hermosos ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Esta noche lucía hermosa como siempre, me sumergí en sus preciosos ojos.

-¿En qué piensas Emmett?- Me dijo luego de un rato.

-En lo hermosa que luces esta noche, _mi Rose_.

Un leve rubor cruzó por sus mejillas- Tú eres todo un galán Emmett.- Me dijo, mientras apoyaba su cara en ambas manos.

Una risita tonta se me escapó. ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Tomé la compostura, y en eso apareció el mesero, que miraba de una forma muy descarada a _mi Rose_. Fruncí el seño mientras aclaraba mi garganta.

-Ah sí. Perdón. ¿Han decidido algo para ordenar?, o ¿les gustaría escuchar nuestras sugerencias?- Volvió a dirigir su completa atención a Rose. Rose sólo le sonrió, y el chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

-Sí- dije serio- Nos gustaría ordenar una langosta bisque, y ¿Tú preciosa?

-A mi me gustaría unos camarones picantes, se ven deliciosos.- Dijo Rose.

-Y una botella de Champagne, por favor.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo el mesero, quien retiro las cartas y se marchó.

A empezar a hablar iba, cuando comenzó a vibrar algo. Al parecer era el móvil de Rose, quién me miró apenada:

-Lo siento, pensé que lo había apagado.- Se excusó

-Descuida- Le dije.- Puedes contestar- Hice un ademán con la mano.

Y ella sin dudarlo contestó.

Atendió su llamada, y después empezó a hablar en.. ¿francés? si, definitivamente era francés. Se le escuchaba jodidamente sexy ese acento. Me indicó que se levantaría y que regresaría pronto, no me quedaba otra opción que asentir. Así que sin más se marchó.

Al rato venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué ocurrió?-Le pregunté divertido y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mi amiga Vera se casa en Octubre- Chilló emocionada, mientras tomaba asiento- Y seré su dama de honor.

-Ahh eso es genial, supongo-Dije confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí lo es!- Seguía feliz, mientras empezó a parlotear de todo lo que tenía en mente. Yo sólo asentía aunque no tuviera idea de que hablaba. Me bastaba con contemplarla, ver sus labios en movimiento mientras hablaba, sus expresiones, verla gesticular, y eso.

Luego de un buen rato, guardo silencio y masculló por lo bajo "Maldición", así que dirigí mi vista hacia dónde ella estaba viendo, sólo para encontrarme a _Félix, quien venía acompañado de James, y unas chicas. _Sólo fruncí el seño_. _

-Rose- dijo un entusiasmado Félix, que se dirigió a nuestra mesa.

-Félix-dijo un poco incómoda Rose.

-No sabía que me cancelaste por este desgraciado- Le dijo en tono de broma mientras me señalaba- ¿Cómo estás Emm? Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermano- Me dijo amistosamente. De hecho tenía como más de un año sin verlo.

-Pues aquí tratando de pasar una excelente velada.-Le dije queriendo sonar amable. Aunque creo que no lo logré.

-Ah lamento interrumpir entonces- Dijo sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento.-Creo que mejor me marcho. Nos vemos y Emmett, no te pierdas- me dijo.

Después se dirigió hacia Rose, y le dijo: -Te veo mañana muñeca.-Guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos. Y yo levanté una ceja, mientras le pregunté: -¿Lo conoces?

-Sí lo conocí ahora. Tu también lo conoces-Afirmó.

-Sí, estudiamos juntos en la universidad y era mi compañero de cuarto... Así que lo conoces.-Continúe yo.

-Sí Emmett lo conozco. Él es mi entrenador personal.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté.

-Sí a partir de ahora.

-Ah ya veo.-

-Es buena onda, y simpático-Continúo, yo sólo fruncí el seño.-Aunque algunas veces se pasa.-Finalizó.

Luego de cenar nos dirigimos a dar un pequeño paseo a Central Park, a esta hora estaba solo. Había tranquilidad, nada que ver con el ajetreo diario de NY. Nos encontrábamos a la luz de la luna , tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era perfecto. Hablamos de todo y nada, aunque Rose me hizo saber de una forma sutil de que aun no estaba lista para una relación, debido a que aun le afectaba lo de King. Eso me desanimó un poco, pero no impediría que lo intentará de nuevo en otra ocasión, además no quería presionarla, porque a penas esta era nuestra primera cita.

Divagando en mi mente estaba cuando Rose se giro y puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-Emmett he disfrutado salir contigo. Me la he pasado de maravilla a tu lado.- Me dijo con una mirada tierna y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sonreí.- El placer a sido todo mío Rose.- Dije acariciando su hermoso rostro, mientras me inclinaba un poco más. Estaba a centímetros de sus suaves y carnosos labios. El beso empezó tierno y pausado y se fue convirtiendo cada vez más demandante y lleno de pasión. Ahora sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, mientras las mías recorrían su delicada espalda, descansando finalmente en su cintura. Nos separamos por algo de aire, mientras nuestras frentes seguían juntas.

-Rose, me encantas.- Fui sincero, mientras me dirigía a besar su cuello.

-Oh Emmett.-Me dijo en un suspiro.

En eso sentí unas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mi cabeza, así que me detuve, y vi hacia arriba. Y siii... efectivamente ya empezaba a llover. Pero al parecer eso a Rose no le importaba así que haló mi blazer haciendo que me girara y estampó de nuevo sus labios con los míos. Así que yo gustoso seguí besándola. Continuamos así hasta que la llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia.

Así que corrímos hacia mi auto. Una vez dentro continuamos besándonos. Ella ahora intentaba ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí, pero el espacio era muy pequeño, así que su trasero hizo sonar la bocina, lo que nos sorprendió y nos provocó risa. Así que halé la palanca para tener más espacio y que Rose se acomodara sobre mí. Otra vez hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma y comencé a besarlo, mientras ella se removía contra mí. A comenzar lo mejor iba cuando empezó a sonar un estúpido móvil, sin embargo ninguno se inmuto, así que continuamos besándonos. Al cabo de un momento el sonido ya era molesto. Así que Rose se separó de mí, dijo:  
-¿Por qué no contestas?- Cruzándose de brazos.

Así que tomé mi móvil, y vi la pantalla. Rodé los ojos, sólo a este desgraciado se le ocurría hablarme a estas horas para interrumpir algo realmente importante.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Casi rugí. Ante mi reacción a Rose se le escapó una risita.

_-¡¿EMMETT AMIGOOOO?_!-gritó Alec hipando.- _¿Por qué estás hablándome? Digo ¿por qué contestaste tu?-_ Otro hipo, ¡joder! el hijo de perra estaba ebrio. Apenas entendía lo que balbuceaba.

-Tu me marcaste, imbécil.-Le dije molesto. Rose sólo veía divertida la situación.- Ya dime qué quieres.

_-La verdad creo que quería hablar con Emily, pero me equivoquee_- Otro hipo y su estúpida risa se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.-_Espero no haber interrumpido algo._-Otro hipo y su maldita risa.

-Pues claro que lo haz hecho y ya déjame en paz.-Colgué y tire mi móvil.

-¿En dónde estábamos?- Dije mientras me acercaba a Rose. Así que baje un poco su vestido, quedando visible su sostén, mientras ella sacaba mi camiseta. Estaba besando otra vez su cuello trazando un camino hasta sus senos, hasta que otro sonido nos interrumpió. ¡Joder! Qué esta vez no nos dejarían en paz.

-Lo siento-Me dijo Rose, yo sólo gruñí y seguí besándola y acariciándola.

-¿Raandaaall?- Contestó Rose entre gemidos. _¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?_-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!-Chilló molesta, se apartó bruscamente de mí.-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste antes?! Ya tenía planes sabes.-Le reprochaba.- Y ¿a qué horas se supone que salgo? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?- Ahora sí estaba furiosa.- Mierdaa. Está bien.- y colgó.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunté un poco temeroso, por su repentino cambio de humor. Ella estaba recostada en la puerta con su antebrazo apoyado sobre sus ojos. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Luego me vio y me contestó:

-No, Emmett, no estoy bien, salgo a primera hora mañana hacia Suiza. Odio viajar así tan repentinamente.

-Rose, lo siento.-Dije acercándome a ella mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Descuida. Y lamento arruinar el momento- Me dijo.

-No te preocupes Rose, ya habrá más tiempo-Le dije guiñándole.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Y depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios.

-Pero prométeme que tendremos otra cita- Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su apartamento.

-Sí y te lo recompensaré- Dijo seductoramente.

Sonreí satisfecho, con eso me bastaba. Estar con ella de nuevo.

**Hola! Gracias por leer, y comentar. Las cosas al final se estropearon un poco, pero el próximo cap será diferente(: así que ****Espero sus reviews :3 que me motivan a seguir con la historia. **

**Hasta pronto!  
Denisse(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap 9.**

**Hola! No quería ser tan mala onda de tenerlas esperando hasta el jueves, así que actualice antes(:**

**Advertencia? Naaah, no es necesario, esta soft xD**

******(1) The xx- Hot Like Fire. (Escúchenla ;) *********.* **

**Rose Pov**

Una vez terminado mi trabajo en Suiza, me dirigí hacia Francia, a visitar a mi amiga Vera y arreglar algunos preparativos para su boda que cada vez estaba más cerca. Sin embargo, todo este tiempo había estado pensando en_ Emmett_... Sí en la magnífica velada que pasamos, aunque fue una lástima que no terminamos lo que empezamos. Pero ya tendríamos tiempo para eso. Debía reconocer que empezaba a sentir algo más por él, que una simple atracción.

La busqué con la mirada, y si efectivamente ya se encontraba en el café donde me había citado.

-_Ici_, _ma chérie.- _Decía Vera agitando su mano para llamar mi atención, así que me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo

-¡Vera!- Dije mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla-_Tu me manques.- _De verdad la extrañaba.

_-Aww Tu me manques aussi ma Rose.- _Y ella igual_._

Nos pusimos al día enseguida, ella me contó desde cómo conoció a Henry, hasta la propuesta. Ella estaba emocionada y muy feliz. Era estupendo que mi amiga haya encontrado a un hombre que valga la pena. Sentí un poco de envidia en el fondo, porque ella ya tenía al hombre ideal para ella, se amaban y pronto iban a casarse, mientras que yo... Nada, por ahora...

-Rose, y tu, ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?- Me preguntó Vera con su peculiar acento, que me recordaba a mi madre.

-Ahh Vera, es una larga historia.- Le dije mientras caminábamos por las calles de París.

-Cuéntame, tenemos tiempo.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy soltera de nuevo. Mi relación no termino bien.-Suspiré.-Pero creo que así estoy mejor.

-Ahh.-Me dijo Vera apenada.-Lo siento Rose.-Y me abrazó.

-Descuida.-Le contesté.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes, aparecerá el indicado. Ya verás.- Continuo.

-Sí eso espero, aunque he conocido a alguien.- Le confesé.

- ¿A sí? ¿De quién se trata?-Preguntó.

Le conté sobre Emmett, cómo lo conocí y sobre la cita que habíamos tenido.

- _Oh lá la_.Conozco esa mirada Rose.- Me decía Vera divertida.

Me eché a reír.-Apenas hemos salido dos veces-Le dije.

-Pero van a salir de nuevo-Siguió.-¿Haz pensado en darle una oportunidad?

-No lo sé Vera. Las relaciones son complicadas, y no sé si estoy lista para eso.

-Pero, tú misma dijiste que él era especial. Deberías de darle una oportunidad a este chico alto, guapo, musculoso, tierno y divertido-

Sonreí. Eran los mismos adjetivos que había utilizado para describir a Emmett, unos minutos atrás.- Lo pensaré Vera.

-D'accord. Me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Por qué no vienes con él a mi boda?

-Vera, apenas nos estamos conociendo..

-Pero Rose, apenas estamos a mediados de agosto y mi boda es en octubre, así que por esa fecha, será tu chico, te lo apuesto.- Me dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Me eché a reír.- No sé por qué estás tan segura, pero si eso sucede. Lo conocerás ese día.-

-_Trés bien_.- Sonrió Vera.

Vera ya tenía lista las tarjetas para ser enviadas, así que ahora veríamos lo de la recepción y la decoración, mañana escogeríamos el vestido, el banquete y lo demás que hiciera falta lo resolveríamos estas dos semanas de mi estancia en Francia, y ya que me encontraba aquí, aprovecharía para hacerle una visita a mis padres. Porque en Septiembre mi agenda estaría demasiado apretada por los eventos de Fashion Week, iniciando en NY, pasando por Londres, Milán y finalizando en París.

Tuve el placer de conocer a Henry, era un chico cabello castaño, alto y delgado. Muy educado y simpático. Y el amor se podía sentir en el aire..Sólo suspire, quizá Vera tuviera razón, y debería darle una oportunidad a Emm.

**Emmett Pov**

Ya es septiembre, la temporada regular había iniciado, y debíamos mantener nuestro título de campeones. Estaba emocionado por eso, pero por otra parte, no me sentía así. Durante este mes apenas habíamos estado juntos, sin embargo las cosas entre nosotros cada vez iban avanzando más. Lo malo era eso, el tiempo, nuestras agendas no coincidían, prácticamente sólo la primera semana, cuando la Fashion Week fue aquí en NY. Por supuesto asistí al evento, Rose había estado despampanante. Y ya los medios empezaban a especular sobre nuestra relación, aunque por el momento no era nada oficial. Pero_ lo sería esta noche_.

Invité a Rose a mi apartamento. Me encargaría de la cena, menos mal que aprendí a cocinar, gracias a mi madre Esme, que había insistido, así que prepararía algo especial para ella. Ya tenía prácticamente todo listo, sólo esperaba que sonará la alarma del horno, así que me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión.

Empecé a pasar los canales, pero me detuve cuando vi a Rose... era su nuevo comercial para la fragancia _212 Carolina Herrera_, ella se veía jodidamente sexy. Ok, todo estaba bien, hasta que en la siguiente escena, compartía un par de besos cargados de pasión con un tipo, mientras se acariciaban. _Sí lo sé_, era sólo actuación, pero no me gustaba. En eso tocaron el timbre, apagué la TV. y me apresuré a abrir.

-Hola Emmett-Dijo Rose mientras me besaba.

-Buenas noches, hermosa-Dije besándola de nuevo mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.- Pasa.

Rose lucía un conjunto blanco, que consistía en unos mini shorts ajustados, una blusa cuello halter y un blazer. Unos tacones de aguja de color rojo, y una cartera de mano del mismo color. Lucía tan glamorosa, simplemente espectacular.

-Traje algo para tomar- Me dijo, entregándome la botella.

-¿Coñac?-Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Sí, ¿No te gusta?.- Me dijo, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Claro-Le respondí mientras tomaba su cintura y compartíamos un largo beso. Hasta que la alarma del horno, nos hizo separarnos. Entre risas, besos y caricias, tuvimos una cena muy amena, Rose había quedado encantada con mi comida, me sentí orgulloso por ello.

Nos dirigíamos al sofá, pero entonces halé su mano y la hice chocar contra mi pecho, me miraba divertida y fue ahí donde le confesé:

-Rose, desde la primera vez que te vi, quede completamente enamorado de tu impresionante belleza, en el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, tu personalidad me atrapo por completo, eres una mujer magnífica, que se ríe de mis bromas, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor, cada día me encantas más. Simplemente me tienes rendido a tus pies.-Suspiré.- Y quisiera que diéramos el siguiente paso.- No era tan bueno con las palabras, pero al parecer, había funcionado, ya que Rose estaba emocionada, y me miraba de una forma que me derretía por completo en ternurita.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le dije finalmente.

Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. -Me encantaría Emm.- Dijo emocionada. Y posó sus labios en mi boca. Disfrutamos de un largo beso. Nos separamos, pero siempre manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas.

-Pero, prométeme algo.-Me dijo sin ninguna vacilación.

-Lo que sea mi amor.-Le contesté, mientras la rodeaba entre mis brazos.

-Que siempre confiarás en mí.- Finalmente dijo.

-Por supuesto que sí.. -Ella sonrió. -Oh, Rose, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Dije mientras la alzaba en brazos y la hacía girar. Ella se echó a reír._ Amaba su delicada risa._

**(1)**La bajé, y empecé a buscar entre mis bolsillos, una pequeña cajita. Al fin la encontré, la abrí. Y Rose estaba emocionada.

-Ya que eres mi novia, me gustaría obsequiarte esto.-Le dije regalandole una sonrisa, y abriendo la cajita. Que contenía una cadena de oro blanco, con una gema en el centro del mismo color que los ojos de Rose. Y al borde tenía un grabado especial. Rose se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Asombrada.

-Oh Emmett es hermosa.- Dijo finalmente.

Sonreí satisfecho. -Me permites. -Dije, y ella se giró, levantando su cabello, dándome una excelente vista de su delicada espalda descubierta mientras le colocaba la cadena.-¿Qué significa?-Preguntó Rose curiosa.

-El grabado está en griego, y significa: "Dónde estés, siempre estaré contigo".

-Awww. Emmett, es perfecto. Gracias.-Dijo mientras se giró y me besó nuevamente.- Te quiero Emm.- Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Yo te quiero más Rose.

La tomé del trasero y la levanté otra vez, y compartimos otro beso. Sólo que ahora, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mí, y así nos dirigimos hacía mi cama, dónde la deposité con delicadeza. La ropa, ya sobraba, así que nos deshicimos de ella. Prendas volaban por los aires. Seguí besando su cuello, sus senos, cada milímetro de su delicada y suave piel. Mientras que sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Ya cuando me estaba posicionando en su entrada, ella me detuvo.-Espera.

Yo me quedé sorprendido. Rose, sólo me sonrió y dijo: -No pongas esa cara amor. Yo arriba- Me guiño.

-Ok.-Solo sonreí y cambiamos de posición. Ahora ella abrió sus piernas para arrodillarse encima de mi cadera. Sentí el roce de sus pechos con el mío cuando se agachó para besarme de nuevo y gruñí, apoyando mis manos en su cadera. Después ella se dejó caer lentamente sobre mi miembro que ya estaba más que endurecido, mientras de su boca salía mi nombre, entre gemidos.

Empezó a moverse en círculos sobre mí. Yo tomé su cadera, y la movía de arriba hacia abajo. Me incorporé y le besé el centro del pecho mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de mi nuca. Después nuestros labios se unieron en un beso profundo, mientras sentía sus pezones rozar contra mi pecho con cada pequeño salto que mis penetraciones hacían que diera sobre mí. Nuestros cuerpos formaban uno solo y estaban en perfecta sincronía. Luego de un par de embestidas, pude sentir como se contraía a mi alrededor. Y ambos llegamos al clímax. Un leve espasmo nos recorrió, mientras compartimos otro beso. Luego apoyo su cara en mi pecho, mientras nos recuperábamos. Posteriormente me besó de nuevo, y se incorporó en sus rodillas, haciendo que saliera de ella. Se acostó junto a mí, y yo la rodee entre mis brazos, y ella acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te quiero Emm.

-Te quiero Rose.-

Luego de un pacifico silencio, decidí hablar.

-Oye Rose.

-Dime Emm.

-Me preguntaba, ¿que dice tu tatuaje?- Lo tenía justo a un costado bajo su brazo derecho cerca de su seno. Obviamente ya se lo había visto antes, solo que nunca se lo había preguntado.

Me contestó pero no entendí. Vio mi cara de confusión, sonrió y me aclaro.- Está en ruso y significa "por siempre mía"-Dijo con un deje de nostalgia.-Me lo hizo mi novio de la secundaria, Steve.

-Uhmm, Me gusta-Fui sincero.-Se ve sexy.-La besé otra vez, y ella me correspondió efusivamente.

-¿Lista para la siguiente ronda?-Le pregunté posicionandome sobre ella.

Ella me sonrió de una forma descarada, mientras deslizaba su mano a lo largo de mi cuerpo y contestó: -¿Qué estás esperando?-Eso me prendió aun más.

Sólo sonreí y continuamos haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

**¿Qué les pareció? ****Al fin Emmett y Rose, consumaron su relación :D y por el momento todo esta genial entre ellos. (Ojalá y les dure :S)  
Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap ;) ahh y también la canción :3 creo que queda perfecta para el momento**  
Gracias por leer. Y un agradecimiento especial a Crematlv19, Ana, Milidemily, por su reviews :3 las demas chicas que no han comentado, pueden hacerlo, nunca es tarde para hacerlo xD y en serio lo apreciaría.  


**Hasta el jueves, o sino hasta el próximo dom.  
Denisse(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 10**

**Emmett Pov.**

Desperté al lado de mi hermosa novia, quien dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Yo sólo sonreí completamente complacido, de tenerla entre mis brazos..Finalmente despertó.

-Buenos días mi hermoso ángel.-Le dije mientras la besaba

-Buenos días amor.-Contestó finalmente.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Sí quieres podría prepararte algo.

-Ok, me encantaría.-Regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Perfecto-Sonreí antes de besarla y levantarme. Me puse unos boxer, y salí a preparar el desayuno.

Al rato Rose, salió de la habitación descalza y vistiendo una de mis camisetas deportivas, le quedaba un poco grande. Se veía adorable.

-¿Te ayudo?- Me preguntó abrazándome desde atrás.

-Claro amor.-Le dije mientras extendía mi brazo y la estrechaba contra mí. Ella era alta, pero sin tacones apenas llegaba a mi pecho. Por lo que deposité un tierno beso en su cabeza.-Te ves adorable usando mi camiseta-

Ella sólo sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Luego se colocó en puntitas para alcanzar mis labios, así que me agaché un poco para llegar a su altura.-Demonios Emmett, eres enorme.-Me dijo divertida antes de besarme.

Sólo me eché a reír. Así que la tomé de la cintura, la levanté y la senté sobre la encimera.-¿Mejor?-Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Mejor.-Dijo tomando mi cuello y compartimos otro beso.

Pasamos un desayuno agradable. Estaba dejando los platos en la cocina, cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Rose que estaba en la sala, me indicó que ella abriría.

Cuando llegué a la sala, encontré a mis colegas del equipo rodeando a mi chica, mientras hacían bromas y preguntaban por mí. Rose reía de sus estupideces, me acerqué a ellos, abrazando a Rose por detrás.

-Rose, amor, ¿Ya conociste a estos idiotas?-Le pregunté divertido.-Chicos, les presento a mi hermosa novia Rosalie Hale.

Los chicos nos felicitaron y por supuesto, empezaron a hacer comentarios "divertidos" en mi contra. Rose sólo reía. Luego de un rato, Rose se fue a mi habitación, así que la seguí.

-Rose, no es necesario que te vayas.- Le decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Emmett, se me hace tarde.-Contestó mientras se quitaba mi camiseta, quedando sólo en bragas.

No resistí más y me acerqué a ella, y empecé a besarla.

-Emm-Rose cortó el beso y me vio divertida.- Tienes visita, no lo olvides.-Me dijo mientras se ponía su blusa y buscaba su short.

-Pero yo no los invité.-Hice un puchero. Ella sólo se echó a reír.

-De todas formas te veo más tarde.- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Perfecto.-Le dije emocionado, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos y compartíamos otro beso.

Ya cuando estaba lista, salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigíamos a la sala donde estaban los chicos.

-Adiós chicos.-Se despidió Rose, regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa.-Fue un placer conocerlos.

-Adiós Rosalie.-Contestaron embobados.-El placer fue nuestro.

-Emmett, te veo más tarde.-Dijo guiñándome. Los chicos veían curiosos. Me acerqué a ella y compartimos un beso cargado de pasión. Luego se puso sus gafas y se marchó, con su vaivén de caderas que tanto la caracterizaba.

Yo sólo suspire. Me encantaba esta mujer. Volví a ver a mis amigos, y prácticamente estaban babeando.

-Emmett, amigo eres un bastardo con suerte.-Dijo Alec.-Ella es una fantasía andante. Lo que daría por foll.-No deje que terminará, le di un zape.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó, mientras se sobaba la nuca-Sólo decía...

Benjamín y Sam se echaron a reír.

-Las mujeres cómo Rosalie, son complicadas.-Dijo Sam luego de un rato.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sam?- Le pregunté.

-¿Te recuerdas de Leah?-Asentí. Por supuesto que la recordaba, ella era la ex de Sam, y una modelo igual que mi Rose.-Pues ella le gusta ser el centro de atención y a mí no, le gustaba andar de fiesta en fiesta y a mí me gustan pero tampoco es mi estilo de vida, a pesar de que yo era su novio, a ella no le importaba y seguía coqueteando con todos los tipos que se le cruzaban, incluso tuvo un ligero romance, con un tal Jacob, mientras estaba conmigo.-Dió un largo suspiro.-

-Rose es diferente.-Le dije serio, frunciendo el seño.

-Lo mismo me decía yo, que Leah era diferente, y pues ya ves que no fue así.

-A propósito, no sé si te diste cuenta de que se rumoreaba que Rose tuvo una aventura con un tal Garret.-Comentó Benjamín.

-Sólo son malditos rumores.-Ya me estaba cansando eso.-Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos.

-Pero ella pronto se irá de viaje.-Seguía Sam.- Y no sabes si ella frecuenta a ese tipo cuando viaja a Europa.

-Yo confío en ella.-Les dije molesto.-Ya ¿podriamos dejar de hablar sobre eso?

-Como quieras hermano.-Dijo Sam, levantando sus manos.

Luego de eso ya no tocamos ese tema, sin embargo me dejo pensando en eso, ¿que tan cierto sería si todavía estaba frecuentando a ese tal Garret?... Bahh, sólo eran malditos rumores. Pero y ¿sí Garret no era el único? Rose era toda una diosa, una mujer bella que derrochaba sensualidad, lo obvio era de que era acosada por hombres, pero demonios, tampoco quería convertirme en un maniaco-posesivo... Debía de confiar en ella.

_Dos semanas después..._

**Rose Pov**

Ya extrañaba a mi Emm. Lo bueno era que mañana estaría con él. Había prometido asistir conmigo a la boda, así que esperaba que cumpliera con su promesa.

Justamente ahora nos dirigíamos con las chicas hacia un exclusivo club de París a celebrar la despedida de soltera de mi amiga. Por supuesto los strippers y todo ya estaba preparado especialmente para ella. Me encantaban estos lugares en los que podías venir a bailar, cantar, tomar, y divertirte. Simplemente pasar un buen rato.

Sólo que ahora no nos embriagaríamos demasiado, porque mañana mi querida Vera, tendría que lucir espectacular y obviamente nosotras también. Así que pedimos un par de margaritas.

Cuando las luces cambiaron dejando una atmósfera más misteriosa, y la música se tornó más candente, se vieron un par de siluetas masculinas y las chicas estallaron en gritos cuando aparecieron uno por uno los 10 chicos, mega sexies y fortachones, vestidos de militares, _sí _ la debilidad de mi amiga eran los uniformes, y ¡joder! no la culpaba. Apuesto a que mi Emm luciría condenadamente sexy en uno de esos.

Ya los chicos se despojaron de su ropa, y ahora podíamos apreciar sus muy bien formados músculos. Por supuesto la euforia era masiva. Tres chicos se acercaron a Vera y le colocaron su velo y empezaron a bailarle sensualmente, por supuesto ella estaba más que complacida. Luego un chico moreno y muy apuesto se acercó a mí y empezó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Así que yo también me uní a sus movimientos.

**Emmett Pov**

Me concedieron el permiso de poder incorporarme con el equipo hasta el lunes, ya que el partido contra los Bears de Chicago era ese día en NY. Rose había prometido asistir a ese partido, y eso también me emocionaba. Por el momento me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo. Pero al parecer se había retrasado. ¡Maldición! Llegaría tarde. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a la recepción, porque ya a la ceremonia no llegaría a tiempo.

**Rose Pov**

La boda de mi amiga estuvo simplemente hermosa, había derramado un par de lágrimas, pero es que todo fue tan romántico y perfecto. Sí algún día me casaba, desearía que fuera así de hermoso. Ya estábamos en la recepción y ni señales de mi Emmett. A saber qué demonios le había pasado. A lo lejos vi a mis padres, así que me dirigía a saludarlos.

-Mamá, Papá.-Les dí un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo haz estado?-Preguntó mi madre.

-He estado tan ocupada este último mes, ya sabes, por los desfiles, campañas y eso.-Por supuesto, mi madre sabía lo pesado que podría ser mi trabajo, ella también fue modelo cuando era más joven.

-Oh me imagino mi amor.-Decía mi comprensiva madre.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Aún disfrutando las vacaciones?

-Ay princesa, mañana regresamos a Londres.-Contestó mi padre.-Nuestras vacaciones prácticamente ya se acabaron.

-Oh es una pena... ¿Y que hay de Jazz y Ed?-Pregunté por mis hermanos.

-Pues Jazz cómo siempre trabajando, el pobre es un adicto al trabajo. Debería de tomar un descanso.-Decía mi madre negando con la cabeza.

-En cambio Edward, él decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, así que ahora se encuentra en NY.

-¿En NY?-Pregunté sorprendida.-¿Por qué no me aviso?-Pregunté un poco molesta.

-A lo mejor no quería incomodarte o quería darte una sorpresa.-Decía mi padre divertido.-Ya sabes cómo es nuestro Eddie.

-Sí tienes razón, cuando regresé a casa lo buscaré.-Dije sonriendo.

-¡Rose!-Escuchaba que alguien me llamaba. Así que voltee, y..._¡cielos! ¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

_- Il semble qu'à un bel garçon, veut parler avec toi*_- decía mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

-_Oh Mére. Il est un ami. Juste un ami_.**- Le aclaré a mi madre. Y mi padre sólo veía divertido la situación.

-Les daremos algo de privacidad-dijo finalmente mi padre, quien rodeo a mi madre con su brazo. Así que me despedí de ellos.

Y ahí estaba.. _Garret. _Con su cabello semi largo, su fleco y esa sexy barba tan propia de él. Había estado tratando de evitarlo todo este tiempo, durante mi semana en Londres por la_ Fashion Week_ no lo había visto por ningún lado, sin embargo aquí aparecía de la nada, en la boda de mi amiga...Aunque debía reconocer que lucía muy guapo con ese traje.

-Rose-Dijo otra vez acercándose más.-¡Wow! Luces fantástica.-Me dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada. Y después me envolvió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y deposité un beso muy cerca de mis labios.

-Garret, vaya sorpresa.-No sabía que conocías a Vera o a Henry.-Le dije sorprendida.

Él se echó a reír.-En realidad Henry es mi primo.

Yo me uní a su risa.-¿En serio?Vaya sí que el mundo es muy pequeño.

-Sí bastante.-Me contestó.-¿Quieres bailar?-Me dijo después.

-Claro.-Le dije tomando su mano. Y así nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Luego de bailar un par de canciones, tomamos asiento y empezamos a platicar animadamente, mientras tomábamos unos cuantos tragos.

-Rose-Escuché su voz-

-¿Emm?-Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba mi grandulón. Se veía increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin oscuro, sin embargo parecía un poco molesto.

**Bella Pov**

Había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo. Tuvimos una junta y mi jefe había estado insoportable el día de hoy y para rematar el estúpido de Michael, mi actual novio me había cancelado. La verdad no sé porque seguía con él. Él era lindo y detallista algunas veces, sin embargo en la cama, era otro caso... Esto apestaba. Las chicas no estaban en la ciudad, Rose en Francia y Alice en Los Ángeles. Y yo... Pues yo, aquí, completamente sola en la Gran Manzana. Pasaría a un bar por una copa, y tal vez encontrara alguna compañía agradable.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un martini. No me había percatado que el sujeto que estaba a mi lado no paraba de mirarme. Me sentí un poco incómoda. Así que traté de examinarlo disimuladamente, por el rabillo del ojo. Traía una gorra, una chamarra de cuero y tenía una barba de varios días o quizá semanas. Era joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que mí. Su cabello era de un extraño pero hermoso cobrizo. Su look desaliñado se me hacía demasiado atractivo, le daba un toque misterioso.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen.-Dijo finalmente mientras me ofrecía su mano. Tenía una voz muy masculina acompañada de un leve pero encantador acento británico. Ahora pude apreciar mejor su rostro, y sus ojos, debajo de esas espesas pestañas, eran verde esmeralda.

-Soy Isabella Swan-Le contesté, mientras le daba mi mano, él la tomó y depositó un suave beso sobre ella.

-Un placer Isabella.-Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida. Ok, me encantó cómo sonó mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé.

Tomé de mi copa, y traté de entablar conversación.-¿Así que eres nuevo por aquí?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Me preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-Pues yo frecuento mucho este lugar y nunca te había visto.

Él me regaló otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.-La verdad sí. Me encuentro de vacaciones.-Siguió tomando.-Así que decidí pasar un tiempo aquí.

-Espero que tu estancia en NY sea de lo más placentera.- Le dije sonriendo de una manera insinuante.

Edward era un extranjero que pronto se iría de la ciudad. No perdía nada si pasaba la noche con él. De todas formas era prácticamente imposible verlo de nuevo aquí en una ciudad enorme como NY. Nunca había hecho algo cómo esto, pero me parecía excitante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

*Parece que un chico guapo, quiere hablar contigo

**Oh Mamá, es un amigo. Sólo un amigo.

**Hola! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, y especial agradecimiento a Crematlv19, Ana, Milidemily Aura Hale Cullen y Dayan Hale por sus reviews :D En serio chicas, los aprecio y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. :3 Así como sus favs y alertas(:**

**Cómo se dieron cuenta al pobre Emm se le retraso el vuelo "-.- y Garret no pierde el tiempo.  
****Por otro lado Bella y Ed se encontraron en NY.**

**PD: Actualizare hasta el próximo jueves, y con respecto al otro fic que estoy traduciendo, "Twilight (desde el punto de vista de Emmett)" publicare el siguiente cap este domingo o a más tardar el lunes, así que hay nos leemos.**

**Dejen Review :D**

**Hasta pronto,  
Denisse(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 11**

**Emmett Pov**

¡Joder! Me había perdido toda la boda. Apenas llegaría a tiempo a la recepción, y para colmo no conocía a nadie. Traté de buscar a Rose pero no la veía por ningún lado. Hasta que un momento... se encontraba con un tipo bailando demasiado sensual para mi gusto. Al finalizar esa pieza se dirigieron a una mesa, tomaron unos tragos mientras charlaban animadamente, y el tipo miraba de una forma muy descarada a mi Rose. Ya no soporté más y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Rose.-

-¿Emm?- Giró su rostro hacia mí. Luego se volteó y le dijo "Disculpa" al tipo mientras se levantaba.-¡Emmett! Al fin estas aquí.- Me abrazó y yo la estreche entre mis brazos. -Te extrañe.

-Yo te eché de menos mi amor.- Le dije mientras la besaba.

-Te veo un poco molesto-Me dijo.

-Ahh. Sí es que tuve problemas con mi maldito vuelo. Se atrasó.- Suspiré.

-Ahh es una pena. Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí, conmigo.-Dijo acariciando mi rostro y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

- Sí.-Le contesté mientras volvía a besarla. Tomé su cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, después vi molesto al tipo, y éste sólo me sonrió con ironía. ¿Qué diablos se creía?- Por cierto, ¿quién era ese sujeto?

-Ahh. Él es Garret, es él primo de Henry, el esposo de Vera. Vamos, Te presentaré a mi amiga.- Me tomó del brazo, y nos dirigimos hacia la chica de cabellera negra que estaba vestida de novia. No sé por qué ese nombre Garret, me sonaba familiar... Un momento.. creo que ya la había visto antes.

-Vera, querida. Te presento a mi novio Emmett Cullen.

-Mucho gusto Vera.-Dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Oh Emmett, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Rose no ha parado de hablar sobre ti.- Me dijo con un acento encantador.

Sonreí mostrando mis hoyuelos. Ella era linda y muy simpática y.. claro ahora recordaba adónde la había visto. Ella era la chica con la que salió mi Rose hace un par de meses en una campaña bastante polémica para **Sisley, **aunque en realidad todas las campañas para esa línea de Benetton eran así, polémicas. Ellas habían posado juntas esa ocasión.

Luego me presentaron a Henry, el esposo de Vera, un chico alto y también simpático, los felicité y charlamos un poco. Después nos dirigimos a la pista. Bailamos un par de canciones y luego empezó a sonar **Treasure** de **Bruno Mars. **Esa canción era buena.

Empecé a cantársela a Rose, mientras bailábamos.

_Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby  
_Ella posó sus hermosos ojos azul-violeta sobre mí mientras se movía al ritmo de la música  
_I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
_Ella me veía expectante, levantándo una ceja_  
You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady  
_Le dí un guiño y me deslumbro con su hermosa sonrisa._  
__But you walk around here like you wanna be something else__  
_

_Oh oh oh  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
Hice un ademán con mis manos, dibujando su silueta en el aire, diciendole lo buena que estaba  
(Fine,_ so fine) _Ella se echó a reír_  
Oh oh oh  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
_La tomé del trasero y la acerqué más hacia mí_  
(Mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure  
_Le susurré esa parte_  
That means what you are  
_Un tesoro, mi tesoro, eso era para mí._  
Honey, you're my golden star  
Ella era mí estrella  
__I know you can make my wish come true  
_La única que_ podía hacer mis sueños realidad_

_If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you  
Oh oh oh_

Empecé a besarla_  
__Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
__A girl like you should never live so blue  
_Me separé de ella y le seguí cantando_  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I would say that to you if it wasn't true  
_

Treasure  
Ella se giró  
That_ means what you are  
_Seguía bailando pegada contra mí_  
Honey, you're my golden star  
_Ella sabía cómo mover ese cuerpazo que tenía_  
I know you can make my wish come true  
_La estreché en mis brazos por detrás_  
__If you let me treasure you  
_No quería dejarla ir nunca_  
__If you let me treasure you  
_Quería amarla y protegerla siempre

_Oh oh oh_

_You are my treasure  
_Le dijé mientras la veía directamente a los ojos  
_You are my treasure  
Repetí, me incliné y la besé con amor y devoción.  
__You are my treasure  
_Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo tenía mis manos en su cintura. Cuando separamos nuestros labios, le susurré: -Te amo Rose. Y ella respondió: -Te amo Emmett.- Sonreí y seguimos besándonos._  
__Yeah, you, you, you, you are_

**Rose Pov**

Ya nos encontrábamos en el hotel y nos dirigíamos a nuestra suite. Ibamos tomados de la mano, compartiendo besos de vez en cuando. Había pasado una estupenda velada al lado de mi Emmett, no sabía que podía bailar tan bien. Y amé que me cantará esa canción.

Una vez dentro de la suite empezó a besarme con pasión. Y cuando sentí que empezaba a quitarme el vestido lo detuve.

-Emm.- Me vio entre sorprendido y preocupado.-Sólo quiero ponerme cómoda-Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro. Y depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios.

Hizo un pucherito.-Ok, amor. Pero no tardes demasiado.-Me dijo guiñándome, sólo sonreí y me dirigí al baño.

Quería mostrarle a mi Emm, lo que acababa de comprar. Le daría una sorpresa. Era un conjunto negro de encaje. Sí, lencería francesa. Prácticamente transparente, con una abertura que empezaba desde el bra de media copa y dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen. Acompañada de una mini tanga a juego. En realidad esta prenda dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pero ¡joder! Lucía fantástica en ella.

Salí del baño. Y la cara de Emmett era todo un poema. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus ojos parecía que se saldrían en cualquier momento. Reprimí una carcajada y sólo me limite a morder mi labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunté inocentemente.

Emmett cerró la boca. Tragó en seco y finalmente logró articular: -¡Santa Mierda! ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Joder! Me encantaaa. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me alzaba en brazos. Dejé escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Luego me eché a reír.

Finalmente me bajó y comenzó a besarme con pasión. Así que empecé a desabrochar su camisa. -Te ves condenadamente sensual vistiendo esa lencería.- Susurraba con su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Luego se aclaró la garganta y me dijo: -_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?* - _Lo ví sorpendida, levantando una ceja. Ok. Emmett hablando en francés. Esto era único. Él sólo me guiñó y me sonrió pícaramente. Así que le respondí:- _Bien sûr! J'ai envie de toi**- _

_-_Ni puta idea de lo que me dices pero _oui, oui. Je t'aime***_.- Me eché a reír, y lo besé de nuevo. Este hombre era único y lo amaba por eso._  
_

Luego alguien llamaba a la puerta. Interrumpiéndonos por completo. Al principio nos valió mierda eso y seguimos en lo nuestro, luego de un par de minutos el maldito sonido ya era molesto.

-¿Haz pedido servicio a la habitación?-Le pregunté separándome de él.

-No-negó un poco confundido-¡Maldición! Iré a ver quién es-Se apartó y trató de arreglar sus pantalones, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Yo fui detrás de él.

-¿Sí?- Dijo molesto Emmett

Alcancé a escuchar mi apellido, ¿qué diablos pasaba? Así que me puse al lado de Emmett. -¿Que ocurre Emm?

-_Mademoiselle Hale_.- Dijo el sujeto mientras tragaba en seco y me recorría con la mirada.

-_Oui?-_Sólo rodee los ojos y Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

_-_El señor Bale le manda esto.-Me entrego la nota.

Tomé la nota. Emmett permanecía a mi lado con su camisa desabrochada dejando al descubierto su magnífico pecho, y los brazos cruzados. Con esa pose podía intimidar a cualquiera. Así que sin más el sujeto nerviosos se marchó.

Emmett cerró la puerta y me veía expectante, mientras leía la nota, era de _Garret. _Pero... _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?_ Lo que pasó en Londres no volvería a suceder. Y para colmo pone una frase de la última canción que bailamos. Luego Emmett se puso detrás de mí y también leyó la nota, se dirigió hecho una furia, pero traté de detenerlo antes de que armará un escándalo en el hotel.

-¡¿Qué mierda se cree ese imbécil?! ¡¿Qué a caso piensa que estoy pintado?! Le romperé la cara a ese maldito hijo de perra.-Iba exclamando super furioso

-¡Emmett! Amor, detente.- Le decía mientras iba detrás de él halando su brazo.- Eso no es necesario.-¡Ok! Detener a mi grandulon me iba a costar bastante...

**Bella Pov**

Amanecía al lado de Edward, el misterioso galán, de cabello cobrizo, ojos esmeralda y espesa barba que me encontré anoche en el bar. Habíamos pasado una noche bastante fogosa, llena de pasión. Nunca había cometido una locura de este tipo. Yo era la más "conservadora" del grupo, esto era más algo tipo Rosalie. Pero no me arrepentía de nada. El tipo sabía cómo darle placer a una mujer. Y vaya que era todo un experto en eso. Decidí levantarme y retirarme, no sin antes, verlo por última vez. Él aun estaba dormido a mi lado. Su rostro tenía una expresión dulce y pacífica. Su cabello desordenado y rebelde, en el que enredé mis dedos hace un par de horas, era increíblemente suave y sedoso. Me encantaba. Era bastante hermoso, a pesar de esa barba. Me pregunto.. ¿cómo luciría sin tanto vello facial? De seguro se vería aún más guapo. Luego recorrí con mi mirada su pecho, no era super musculoso, sin embargo estaba bien definido. Y ese lunar que tenía en su pecho, se me hacía sexy. Aunque no sé por qué me resultaba familiar... Y ahí hizo clic en mi cabeza todo, demasiado rápido... Ok. Su nombre era Edward, dijo que venía de Londres... Pero habían muchos más "Edwards" en Londres, ¿cierto? No tenía por qué ser precisamente el hermano de mi amiga Rosalie... ¿o sí? Sólo eran estúpidas coincidencias, de verdad que estaba delirando..., no podría ser posible, que me acosté con su hermano. Y volví a ver ese lunar, ¡joder! ¡Era idéntico al que tenía Rose! En una ocasión se lo había visto y me dijo que era la "marca Hale" ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía por qué me resultó familiar. Tenía que salir huyendo de ahí, cuánto antes, desaparecer por completo. Tomé mis cosas sin hacer ruido, me vestí lo más rápidamente posible y salí volando de ahí. Mierda, el mundo era jodidamente pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

*¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?  
** ¡Por supuesto! Tengo ganas de ti/Te deseo. Esa frase _J'ai envie de toi _es equivalente al: I want you en inglés.  
***Sí, Sí. Te amo.

**Hola! Bueno, actualice un día antes de lo previsto :O termine a tiempo el cap xD**

**Emmett quiere matar a Garret! :S  
Ay Bella Bella "-.- ahora se "arrepiente" xD**

**Gracias por comentar: Guest (? Ana, Milibarrios antes milidemily (: ConaaaMorales y a todas las que siguen la historia de forma anónima(? xD  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenme su opinión a través de un review :3**

**Ahh y si tienen tiempo (y si aún no lo han hecho) pásense por la otra historia, "Twilight (Desde el punto de vista de Emmett), pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

**Hasta el próximo cap!  
****Denisse(:****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hot Touchdown **

**Cap. 12**

**Emmett Pov**

Habíamos pasado una noche-madrugada bastante activa y salvaje. Aunque creo que se me pasó la mano. Luego de la discusión que tuvimos en el pasillo, ante las miradas de un par de espectadores curiosos. Rose semi-desnuda con ese conjunto que ufff. no era apto para cardíacos y por otro lado yo con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones mal puestos, sí definitivamente llamamos la atención, un poco.

_Flash Back_

_Mientras Rose leía la nota, me coloqué detrás de ella y también la leí._

_"Rose, hermosa,_

_si quieres un poco de acción en tu alcoba, así cómo la última vez que estuviste en Londres, no dudes en llamarme y yo iré por ti, o sino puedes visitarme, estoy en la 1313. Ya sabes, para revivir nuestro romance. Your sex takes me to paradise. ;)  
Garret Bale"_

_No necesité más, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ese maldito hijo de puta, era el mismo sujeto con el que bailaba y conversaba Rose, y el mismo del que los chicos me hablaron cuando Sam se puso pesado, así que era cierto, habían tenido una aventura. Pero qué carajo se creía, que podía acostarse con MI novia así por así, en mis narices. _

_-¡¿Qué mierda se cree ese imbécil?! ¡¿Qué a caso piensa que estoy pintado?! Le romperé la cara a ese maldito hijo de perra.-Iba exclamando super furioso mientras me dirigía a su maldita habitación._

_Rose trataba de alcanzarme, y haló mi brazo._

_-¡Emmett! Amor, detente..Eso no es necesario._

_Me giré enojado: -¡¿Qué no es necesario?!-Prácticamente grité.- ¡¿Entonces si quieres acostarte con él?!_

_Rosalie me vio furiosa y me gritó.-Emmett, no seas ridículo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Estoy contigo ahora ¿no te das cuenta?_

_Ahora la acorralé con mi cuerpo, mientras ponía mis brazos en la pared. -¿Te acostaste con él?_

_-¿Qué?- Me vio confundida._

_-Dije: ¡¿que sí te acostaste con él?!_

_-Eso no importa- Me contestó a la defensiva._

_-Entonces sí lo hiciste.-Deduje._

_-Mierda ¡si Emmett si!- Gritó de nuevo.- Me acosté con él, pero fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Fue hace mucho._

_Ahora sí me sentía decepcionado, entonces ese rumor sí fue verdadero. Pero en esa época aún no eramos nada. Sin embargo aún así me molesto. Imaginarme a Rosalie con otro hombre que no fuera yo, acariciando su cuerpo, dándole placer. Besando sus labios. Sólo me limité a cerrar los ojos, quitar mis manos de la pared y encerrarlas en un puño._

_-Emmett, amor.-Dijo acariciando mi rostro._

_Abrí los ojos.-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-Pregunté estúpidamente._

_-Eso no era necesario, forma parte de mi pasado. No significó nada para mí.-Dijo mientras acariciaba mi pecho.-Tu es à moi- Tocó mi pecho y luego se señalo ella misma.- Je suis à toi.- Creo que entendí lo que me dijo. Ahora ella era mía, y yo era de ella. -Arrêtons ce bazar.- A la mierda con lo demás. _

_Sin más la tomé de la cintura y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Dejando de lado la estúpida discusión. Cuando nos separamos, ella me susurró: -Te amo Emmett.- Sonreí y después le contesté: -Te amo Rose.- Y nos besamos nuevamente. _

_Luego nos dirigimos a nuestra suite. Y no sé, tenía un montón de emociones que intentaba canalizar, por un lado aún seguía enojado y por otro estaba frustrado, quería darle una paliza a ese pendejo. Así que lo único que hice fue, no pensar y guiarme por mis instintos. Quería hacerla mía. Sin más me quité la ropa y prácticamente desgarré su conjunto, la lancé a la cama y después me puse sobre ella. Y sin pensarlo la penetré con fuerza, sin ninguna delicadeza. Por supuesto ella dejó escapar un grito, no sé si fue de placer, dolor o sorpresa, no me importó. A la vez sentí que sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, eso tampoco me importó. Y seguí hundiéndome en ella una y otra vez. Ella se acopló a mis movimientos, mientras de nuestras bocas salían gemidos. Entre mordidas y lametones, aruñones llegamos al clímax. Una y otra vez. Hasta que el cansancio nos venció. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama, me puse unos pants y me dirigí hacia el balcón, donde se encontraba Rose, con su hermosa y larga cabellera dorada que caía sobre su espalda. Apenas llevaba puesta ropa interior y una delicada bata de seda. La abracé por detrás. Estaba fumando, odiaba que lo hiciera. Pero ya era un gran avance que lo estuviera haciendo con uno electrónico.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-

-Los vuelos me ponen nerviosa, sabes.- Contestó.

-Tranquilízate amor.-Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Mientras yo depositaba un tierno beso en su cabeza.-Pronto estaremos en casa.- Luego de un momento dije:- Sabes, anoche yo...

No terminé la frase. Ella se giró y me vio a los ojos:- Casi me arrancas los pezones.- Vaya esta mujer si que era directa.-Sí, te comportaste como un maldito primitivo, no hace falta que lo digas.- Le dio otra halada a su cigarro y se dio la vuelta. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

-Yo de verdad, lo lamento, no quería lastimarte.-Continúe, tratando de disculparme porque había sido un completo animal con ella.

Negó con la cabeza.-Y lo peor de todo, es que me gustó explorar tu lado rudo y salvaje. Simplemente lo encontré excitante.- Se giró, se puso en puntitas y hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras halaba mi cabeza para que llegara a su altura.-Eres toda una bestia Cullen.-Y me besó de una forma tan intensa que sólo consiguió encenderme de nuevo.

Luego nos separamos y sonreí. No había sido tan malo después de todo.-¿Quieres hacerlo una última vez en París?- Le pregunté regalandole una mirada insinuante.

Ella me vio divertida y me dijo:-Lo hemos hecho por lo menos 4 veces entre ayer y ahora.

-En realidad fueron 5.-Ella se echó a reír cuando la corregí.

-¿Nunca te cansas?- Me preguntó levantando una ceja y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

- ¿De ti? Jamás.-Respondí. Sonriéndole y dándole otro beso. La tomé de la cintura, mientras la levantaba ella enredó sus piernas en mí y continuamos amándonos. Lo demás ya no importaba. Sólo nosotros y nuestros cuerpos conectados.

**Rose Pov**

Ya nos encontrábamos en el avión, con rumbo a casa, NY. Estaba completamente exhausta. En cambio Emm, este hombre era toda una máquina, no parecía para nada cansado. Luego de un par más de sesiones de sexo con mi Emm, caminamos por las calles de París y lo llevé de compras. Él al principio no quería, pero fue muy fácil persuadirlo. Nos esperaba un largo viaje, así que el sueño terminó venciéndome.

-Amor, despierta.-Sentí que me susurraba.-Ya casi aterrizamos.-Terminó diciendo Emmett, mientras me despertaba a besos. Yo sólo sonreí y abrí los ojos poco a poco. Y lo primero que vi, fue el tierno rostro de mi Oso.

-Buenos días, amor.-Le dije mientras lo besaba.

-Al fin despiertas mi hermoso ángel.-Contestó el y me besó de nuevo.

Una vez ya habiendo pasado el control en el aeropuerto, empezó el verdadero caos. Paparazzis. Una bola de ellos se dirigía a nosotros. ¡Aghhh! Me pusé mis gafas y me aferré a Emmett. Él me rodeo con su brazo, mientras con el otro trataba de bloquear las cámaras. "¿Disfrutaron el viaje eh? Preguntó uno de ellos mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente, yo sólo rodee los ojos, ¿qué le importaba?, y seguimos caminando. "No te imaginas hermano" le contestó Emmett muy sonriente, él si estaba de buen humor, no cómo yo. Y flashes por todos lados, mientras seguían bombardeándonos con preguntas, y comentarios, odiaba eso. "Oigan ya, déjenos en paz, creo que tuvieron suficientes fotos" Emmett se empezaba a molestar, al fin. "Una más, una más" Decían los desgraciados, que bloqueaban nuestro espacio. Finalmente pudimos salir, ya el chófer que Emmett había contratado estaba esperándonos. Nos subimos al auto pero los malditos flashes no cesaban. Por fin, salimos de ese infierno.

-¿Ves, por qué odio viajar?-Le dije a Emmett, mientras me quitaba las gafas, y me recostaba sobre su hombro.

-Ahora lo entiendo-Sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Finalmente llegamos a mi apartamento, muy a mi pesar me despedí de Emm, ya que el tenía que reunirse con su equipo por el juego de esta noche, al que yo por supuesto asistiría para darle mi apoyo. Así que tomé un baño relajante y quedé más tarde para almorzar con Bella.

**Bella Pov**

A pesar de ser lunes, este día había sido tranquilo, incluso pude tomarme la tarde libre. Al fin Rose había regresado a la ciudad, así que pasaría un rato con ella. La extrañaba, pero aún me sentía no sé, por lo de su hermano, no quería contárselo. Era incómodo. En mi dilema interno estaba, sobre sí decirle o no, cuando apareció mi rubia amiga muy sonriente y glamorosa como siempre.

-¡Bella!-Me saludó dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Rose!-La saludé de vuelta.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que te hayas portado bien en mi ausencia.- Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Y sólo sonreí.-Tú sabes que soy una chica buena, Rose.-Me mordí el labio inferior.

Ella estalló en una carcajada. Lo que sólo hizo que me ruborizara más. -Sí lo que tú digas Bella.

-¿Haz hablado con Alice? Yo le estuve marcando pero me mandaba al buzón.-Continúo Rose, mientras revisaba su móvil.

-Sí, ella está feliz en Los Ángeles, ya sabes emocionada con el rodaje de la película.

-Me imagino, aunque a de ser un poco estresante estar diseñando tanto vestuario... Extraño a la pixie.-Suspiró.

-Yo también. -

Y así continuamos el almuerzo, charlando, entre risas sobre lo que había pasado estas dos últimas semanas que ella no había estado, claro omitiendo la parte en la que me acosté con su hermano. Y Rose se la pasó hablando de su relación con Emmett, que al parecer iba de maravilla. A pesar del incidente con Garret. Sin embargo, Rose y Emmett hacían una pareja muy atractiva, había visto un par de fotos de su estancia en París. Emmett abrazando a Rose por detrás, mientras estaban apoyados en el balcón del hotel. Se veían muy lindos.

Luego del almuerzo, Rose insistió en que pasáramos la tarde en el Spa, así que accedí. Y aquí me encontraba con ella, siendo consentidas. El masaje en la espalda se sentía tan bien. Cuando nos reincorporamos y nos pusimos las batas de nuevo, Rose habló.

-Parece que Michael se puso travieso ¿eh?- Me dijo Rose, mientras me sonreía pícaramente, y me daba un ligero codazo.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté sorprendida y otra vez me ruboricé.

-Oh vamos, eso es un lameton.

-Shhh.-Le dije mientras me ruborizaba aún más. Y se me escapaba una risita nerviosa. Si supiera que no me lo hizo Michael.

Ella se echó a reír.-Oh vamos, eso no es nada Bella. Si vieras los que me hizo Emmett...-Y se volvió a reír.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza. Y me terminé riendo. Rosalie era tan Rosalie.

**Emmett Pov**

Ya estaba en los vestidores, el partido empezaría dentro de un par de minutos. Estaba listo, sólo me faltaban los protectores de la parte superior y mi playera. En eso Alec, se me acercó.

-¡Wow! Parece que tu chica es toda una tigresa.

Lo volví a ver confundido.-¿Qué dices?-Él rodó los ojos, y palmeó mi espalda.-Ahh.- Sonreí, recordando lo que pasamos esa noche.-Ni que lo digas hermano.

Entonces me terminé de vestir y apareció el entrenador, para dar las últimas indicaciones. Traté de poner atención pero estaba pensando en Rose.

-¡Pts! Emmett, concéntrate amigo.-Me susurró Benjamín.

-Eso intentó, pero es que estoy nervioso.-Le confesé.

-Es por tu chica, ¿no?- Me dio una mirada comprensiva. Yo asentí.-Descuida, si juegas cómo siempre lo haces, no habrá ningún problema. La terminarás deslumbrando.-Me guiñó.

Sonreí y asentí en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Cuando el coach terminó de hablar, salimos entusiasmados hacia el terreno de juego. Teníamos la ventaja de jugar en casa, contábamos con el apoyo de nuestra gente. Entonces volví a ver a la sección del palco, y ahí estaba mi hermosa novia, luciendo una réplica de mi playera, obviamente no del mismo tamaño que la mía, sino que de su talla, con mi número, el 9. Se veía feliz, radiante. Haciendo barra desde dónde se encontraba. Ella finalmente me vio y me lanzó un beso, guiñándome un ojo. Así que yo formé un corazón con mis manos, y también le lancé un beso. Definitivamente me sentía motivado teniendo el apoyo de ella, de seguro conseguiríamos una victoria aplastante contra los Bears de Chicago. Estaba inspirado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola! **

**Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? xD  
Su opinión es muy importante :D**

**Déjenmela a través de un review. No sé porque tengo el presentimiento qué pocos comentarán :| Bueno en realidad sí "-.- casi siempre que me paso de 2 mil palabras sólo recibo 2 reviews, vv' quizá haga más cortos los caps la próxima vez.**

**En fin, gracias a las chicas que comentaron la vez pasada: ConaaaMorales y Milibarrios. **

**Y por sí no lo han hecho, y si tienen tiempito las invito a que pasen por mi perfil para que puedan leer el otro fic, es Twilight narrado por Emmett, él le da un enfoque interesante y divertido xD btw espero actualizarlo el domingo :B o talvez antes**

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Denisse(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 13**

**Edward Pov**

Mientras esperaba que Rose viniera, empecé a escuhar un poco de música.

_**(1)**Oh baby, i don't know what to do with myself _  
_Oh honey, i don't know what to do with myself _

_I'm sleeping in the kitchen _  
_I'm eating in the bedroom _  
_And everything is backwards _  
_I wish i never met you _

Ok, las primeras estrofas llamaron demasiado mi atención. Desearía no haberla conocido jamás. A la chica castaña del sexy vestido ajustado que aquel día conocí en el bar. _Isabella. _La muy ingrata me había abandonado por completo al día siguiente. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Se fue. Sin decirme absolutamente nada _y ¿qué esperabas? _decía mi subconsciente_, que te diera toda su información. Con su número me habría conformado. S_uspiré_._

_And i don't know what to do  
When i see you holding some one elses hand  
And i don't know what to say  
Cause when i open my mouth i always sound so stupid_

Desde esa vez visité el bar a diario, siempre a la misma hora. Ella me había dicho de que frecuentaba ese lugar. Pero, no la volví a ver. Salvo ayer, pero para mi desgracia, no iba sola. Iba acompañada. Un tipo sujetaba su mano. Asumí que era su pareja por la forma en que después se besaron. Me sentí totalmente estúpido.

_How am i gonna make you mine _  
_How am i gonna make you mine _

Sin embargo, creo que me había enamorado completamente de ella. Es absurdo lo sé. Pero es que simplemente no podía explicarlo. Desde el momento en que la vi. Me cautivó por completo. Ella era absolutamente hermosa, su cabello largo castaño y sus ojos cafés muy expresivos. Sus labios tan suaves y delicados, un cuerpo perfecto. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que fuera mía?

_Oh baby, i don't know how you live with yourself _  
_Sweet honey, you know i don't want no body else _

Era Edward Masen. Es cierto, podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera a mi lado. Sin embargo, ¡eso me importaba un carajo! Yo quería a Isabella. No sé si era capricho o amor, pero definitivamente sentía algo por ella. A pesar de que estuvo conmigo una tan sola vez.

_I'm sleeping through the day _  
_I'm moping through the night _  
_I hope you love me some day _  
_So i can hold you through the night_

No había dejado de pensar en ella, pensaba día y noche en Isabella. Talvez por algún loco milagro algún día esa hermosa chica pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Deseaba una vez más tenerla entre mis brazos.

_And i don't know what to do _  
_When i see you holding some one elses hand _  
_And i don't know what to say _  
_Cause when i open my mouth i always sound so stupid _

_How am i gonna make you mine _  
_How am i gonna make you mine _

Debería de pensar en algo y pronto, y a la mierda sí tenía novio, yo quería que fuera mía. Edward Masen no se rinde nunca. Intentaría de todo por conquistarla. Pero antes, tenía que encontrarme a solas con ella.

Salí a caminar un rato a la playa, mientras mi mente aún divagaba en Isabella. Cuando a lo lejos vi un convertible rojo, con una rubia al volante. Síp ahí venía mi rubia hermana. Sonreí. Se estacionó, y bajo como toda una diva. Rodé los ojos. Traía puesto un sexy vestido de playa con un sombrero y unas gafas. Encendió su cigarillo y contestó su móvil. Parecía furiosa. Colgó molesta, aventó su cigarrillo y empezó a buscarme con la mirada, pero creo que aún no me había reconocido.

Así que sonreí y poco a poco me acerqué a ella. Al final me reconoció y fue a mi encuentro. Extendí mis brazos para abrazarla, pero en vez de eso, lo que recibí fue un golpe en mi estómago. ¡Joder! Prácticamente me sacó el aire.

-¡Mierda Rose!-Logré decir

-¡Eso te lo merecías!- Me dijo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Reclamé mientras tenía mis manos en el estómago.

-Por lo de mi mano, y por no avisarme que estabas en la ciudad.-

Yo sólo rodé los ojos. Y después ella se lanzó en mí y me dio un efusivo abrazo. ¡Vaya! Estaba bipolar este día.

-Parece que alguien está en sus días.-Dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No seas un imbécil Edward.-Y ahí venía de nuevo con su carácter irritante.- Te extrañé.- Me dijo después con algo de dulzura en la voz.

-¿Ah sí? Pues vaya bienvenida que me diste.

-Deja de ser un llorón. Y, ¿cómo está mi Jazzy?- Preguntó por nuestro hermano.

-Como siempre trabajando.-Le contesté encogiéndome de brazos.

-Lo echo de menos, por qué no lo arrastraste hasta aquí contigo.-Me reprochó.

-Sabes qué es un cabeza dura cómo tú.-Le dije divertido.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Pero pronto vendrá ya verás.-Le dije sonriendo.

-Eso espero. Estaba pensando en presentarle a Alice, sabes. Ella sería su complemento perfecto. Ambos son tan diferentes, pero juntos encontrarían ese punto de equilibrio.-Sonrió.

-Pues me parece una excelente idea-Le contesté.

Sonrió de nuevo-Por supuesto qué si.-Hizo una pausa y después continúo.-Y cuéntame ¿por qué andas cómo un vagabundo?-Me dijo levantando una ceja.

-Decidí cambiar mi look.- Le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida. Y continuamos caminando por la playa.

-Y andar una bola de pelos en tu cara, ¿te pareció lo más apropiado?-Me dijo sarcástica.

-Oye, no me veo tan mal. Además a las chicas les parece atractivo.-Le dije guiñando.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza divertida.- Sí claro. Lo que tú digas.- Dijo levantando sus manos.

-Pues sí. Sabes, hace un par de días conocí a una hermosa chica castaña, ojos color chocolate.- Suspiré.- Es tan preciosa.

-No me digas, ¿Te revolcaste con ella?- Me dijo irónica.

Me encogí de hombros.-Son cosas que pasan.-Le dije sonriendo y levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Aghh Edward!-Se quejó ella.

Sólo me eché a reír. -Pero no sé, desde la primera vez que la vi, sentí una atracción inmediata. Cómo que si después de todo este tiempo al fin encontré a mi chica.- Suspiré.-Creo que estoy enamorado.-Confesé.

Ella se quitó las gafas y me vio incrédula.-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- Negué con la cabeza.

-No Rose, te lo digo en serio, no he dejado de pensar en ella.

-¡Wow!-Dijo ella poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.-Y ¿qué paso con esta chica?-Me preguntó.

Me coloqué las gafas. Y pasé uno de mis brazos sobre ella. Vi para otro lado y con mi mano, me rasqué la cabeza incómodo. -No lo sé, al día siguiente me abandonó.

-¡Oh Ed!-Me abrazó Rose.-Lo siento.

Hice un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.-Descuida. Y ¿Tú cómo vas con tu chico... ehmm Cullen?-Dudé un poco.

Sentí que se tensó en mis brazos.-Ni me lo menciones.-Bufó.

-Y ¿eso? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunté.

-Estoy enfadada con él. Y te agradecería si no volviésemos a tocar el tema.

-Ok Rose.- A veces mi hermana era tan caprichosa y terca. Sólo esperaba que esa discusión no arruinara por completo su relación. Porque sabía lo mucho que quería a ese tipo. Así que cambié de tema rápidamente. -Ven, te enseñaré lo que compré.-Le dije emocionado tomando su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba mi nuevo yate.

-¡Wow! Es impresionante.-Dijo asombrada

-Lo sé.-Le dije sonriendo.- Y eso qué no haz visto esta preciosura por dentro.- Tomé su mano y entramos.

**Emmett Pov**

Esta se estaba convirtiendo en una larga, aburrida y pésima semana. Mierda. Todo marchaba excelente hasta esa mañana en la que todo se fue al carajo con Rose.

_Flashback_

_Habíamos pasado la noche juntos en mi apartamento luego de la gran victoria que conseguimos contra los Bears. Sin embargo desde que veníamos en mi auto, Rose no se despegaba de su móvil. No sabía con quien demonios texteaba tanto. Traté de ser paciente e ignorar eso. Llegamos a mi apartamento e hicimos el amor un par de veces antes de dormir. Pero la verdadera odisea empezó al día siguiente. _

_Estábamos__ durmiendo, ella recostada sobre mi pecho. Hasta que sentí que empezó a removerse e intentaba levantarse._

_-¿Dónde vas amor? Apenas son las 7 de la mañana.- Le dije mientras la retenía entre mis brazos. _

_-Cielo, tengo un compromiso pendiente.-Trató de zafarse. Así que me coloqué encima de ella, apoyándome en mis codos para no aplastarla con todo mi peso._

_-¿Ahora?-Le pregunté confundido. __A mí sinceramente eso me pareció muy extraño. __-Yo recuerdo que me habías dicho que este día descansabas.-Continúe._

_-Sí es cierto. Pero se me había olvidado que tenía cosas qué hacer.-Dijo mientras me besaba. Rayos cuando sus labios hacían contacto con los míos, no podía concentrarme en nada más. Cuando rompimos el beso, ella ya se encontraba encima de mí. ¡Demonios! Ni cuenta me había dado de que habíamos cambiado de posición. -Lo siento Emm, pero me tengo que ir.- Me dio un último beso y se levanto. _

_Así que cuando ella se metió al baño, decidí coger su móvil y revisarlo. Obviamente era consciente de que si me atrapaba en esto, se armaría la gris, pero aún así decidí correr el riesgo. Tenía varios mensajes de chicas y chicos, y genial, de repente empezó a sonar el maldito aparato, una llamada entrante y ¡vaya! pero si era del pendejo de Garret, eso me enfureció por completo. ¡Compromiso, pfff compromiso mis huevos! Sin embargo no me dio tiempo de poder hacer nada, porque Rose ya estaba enfrente de mí con sus manos en las caderas, mirándome muy enojada. Y empezamos a discutir. Finalmente Rose se marchó furiosa de mi apartamento dando un portazo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y aquí estaba "divirtiéndome" en un bar, con los chicos y un par de chicas que se nos habían pegado, pero no me importaba, yo seguía pensando en Rose. La extrañaba.

**Edward Pov**

El pasar tiempo con mi hermana, había sido genial. Nos habíamos divertido bastante, y me había hecho olvidar un poco mi obsesión con Isabella. Pero Rose no parecía del todo feliz, sabía que extrañaba al tipo. Pero era tan orgullosa que no lo admitía.

Salí por algo de comida, y cuando llegué de regreso, escuché que la música estaba a todo volumen y me encontré a Rose cantando con una botella en la mano. Genial. Bufé. Lo único que me faltaba... Durante mi ausencia se había puesto ebria. Y vaya que cuando se encontraba en ese estado, o podía ponerse muy eufórica o muy violenta.

_**(2)**To be so blind I could not see_  
_The savior right in front of me_  
_Sanctuary in his kiss, _  
_Instead confined to an abyss_  
_Cause every time you think of me_  
_The black covers what might be_  
_The "no, no, calm that" drone_  
_Together but all alone_

_Oh boy, I can't hurt you anymore_  
_Oh boy, I can't hurt you anymore_  
_Lord knows, what I've hurt_  
_My love, my love_

_(...)_

Al terminar su canción se hizo un moño y se tumbó en el sofá. Ya llevaba puesta su pijama, que consistía en un short y una camisa de seda,con un diseño de animal print. Se veía triste y un poco deprimida. Dejé la comida en la cocina y después me dirigí al sofá donde estaba Rose.

-Princesa, ya no sigas tomando.-Traté de quitarle la botella de la mano.

-¿Qué más da Edward?-Me contestó aferrándose a ella.

-Oh vamos Rose, dame eso.-Le arrebaté la botella.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó y me pegó en el brazo.

-¿Quieres decirle a tu hermano qué te pasa?-Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. La abracé.

-Extraño a Emmett.-Me dijo luego de un rato.

-Y ¿por qué no hablas con él?-Le pregunté dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Estamos peleados sabes. Y creo que fui muy grosera con él.

-Si quieres desahogarte, sabes qué cuentas conmigo.-La estreché entre mis brazos.

-¿Recuerdas a Garret?- Me preguntó. Yo asentí.-El día de la boda de Vera, la noche que pasamos en París, fue la primera vez que peleamos. Y todo por una estúpida nota que me envió él. Por supuesto Emmett se enfureció, jamás lo había visto así. Intenté hacerlo razonar y funcionó, tuvimos sexo y ahí murió eso.-Asentí para que continuara.-El día después del partido de Emmett, qué por cierto, su actuación fue totalmente brillante.-Suspiró.-Fue que peleamos la segunda vez. Había olvidado de que ese día tenía la renovación de mi contrato, por lo que me levante muy temprano y me dirigí al baño para retocarme e irme a mi apartamento y luego a la agencia. Y cuando salí ¡vi que Emmett estaba revisando mi móvil! ¡Mi móvil! -Casi grito indignada.- Sabes qué odio que no respeten mi privacidad, detesto que invadan mi espacio y peor aún que no confíen en mí.- Yo asentí.-Entonces yo me enfurecí por completo, y empezamos a discutir, y ¿qué crees?-Me dijo irónica. Yo sólo levante una ceja, prestándole toda mi atención.-¡Volvió a sacar a Garret! Mierda eso ya me está hartando por completo. ¡Joder! Y fue ahí que exploté. Y cómo te podrás imaginar la cosa se puso horrible. Así que sin más me largué de su apartamento.

-¿Y Garret qué tiene que ver en esta segunda pelea?-Pregunté.

-El me marcó cuando Emmett revisaba mi móvil. Y según el estúpido de mi novio, Garret era el motivo por el cuál lo estaba abandonando tan temprano. Cuando en realidad ¡él ni siquiera se encontraba en el continente!-Exclamó exasperada.

-Ahh entonces, ¿Emmett pensó que tendrías un encuentro con él?-Pregunté.

-Exacto. Y eso me sacó de mis casillas... Él no confía en mí, Edward.-Apoyó su cara en mi pecho y yo deposité un beso en su cabeza.

-Ay Rose. Cómo lo siento. ¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar ese malentendido? Habla con él, te apuesto a qué el está sufriendo tanto cómo tú, por algo totalmente estúpido.-Traté de hacerla razonar.

-No lo sé Ed.-Me dijo dudosa.

-Y desde entonces no haz hablado con él.-Deduje. Ella asintió.-Ehmm, por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas cuando te bajabas del auto?-Le pregunté.

-¡Pfff!-Bufó.-Era el maldito de Royce, insiste en que nos veamos.-Ahora entendía el por qué estaba tan enfadada.

-Ahh... ¿Y Emmett, no ha intentado comunicarse contigo?-Pregunté.

-Sí me ha marcado, y dejado mensajes, pero no los he respondido

-Vamos Rose, no seas tan obstinada. Te lastimas y lo estás lastimando a él también.-Intenté de que razonara.-Deja un lado tu orgullo.

-Es que él no confía en mi Edward.-Se quejó.

-Somos humanos Rose, cometemos errores. No dejes qué este estúpido malentendido dañe tu relación.-Seguía haciéndola recapacitar.

-Ok Ed, tienes razón.-Suspiró.- Y gracias por escucharme.-Me abrazó.

-Sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti, princesa.-

-Te quiero Ed.-Besó mi mejilla

-Y yo a ti Rose.-Le respondí, y en eso mi estómago hizo ruido.-Cielos, parece qué ya es hora de comer.-Dije sonriendo.

Rose se echó a reír.-Ni que lo digas. Vamos. -Me tomó de la mano y fuimos a la cocina por la comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**(1) The Drums -"Make you Mine"**

**(2) Dum Dum Girls -"Lord Knows"**

**Hola! Lo siento, pero no pude actualizar antes "-.- **

******Los links de esas canciones, y las demás que he utilizado a lo largo del fic, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil :D Por si desean escucharlas(:**

**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el cap anterior: ConaaaMorales, Milibarrios, Guest(?, Dayan Hale, Nelihale, Ana, Aura Hale Cullen, Selena16, princezza7ara. En serio apreció su apoyo, así como las alertas y favoritos, es genial eso :D **

**Keep calm & Reviews :3 así conozco sus opiniones :3**

**Hasta pronto  
Denisse(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 14**

**Rose Pov **

Definitivamente hablar con Edward me había ayudado a recapacitar sobre mi situación con Emmett. Creo que tenía razón debía arreglar las cosas con él. Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, mientras comíamos un poco de golosinas, y nachos. Luego Edward me retó a unas carreras con su nueva consola, y así pasamos un par de horas pegados al videojuego. Fue divertido. Al principio me costó un poco, ya que mi visión me estaba fallando, veía un poco doble, supongo que era por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero aún así logré ganarle unas cuantas veces a Ed.

Antes de ir a dormir, le marqué a Emm, tenía que hablar con él.

-_¿Sí?-_Contestó una horrible voz chillona del otro lado, al fondo se escuchaba música.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Dónde está Emmett?-Pregunté molesta.

-_Tranquila querida, yo estoy cuidando muy bien de Emmett._-Trató de hacer una voz seductora, qué le salió del asco.-Por cierto nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Escúchame zorra...Tú no eres nada ni nadie.

Se rió irónicamente.-_Quizá pero ahora la que está con él soy yo. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo._

Mierda, a gritarle un par de cosas iba, cuando me pareció escuchar la voz de Emmett y otro sonido.

-_¿Rose? Amor, al fin respondiste a mis llamadas y..._

_-¿Qué mierda está pasando Cullen?-Le dije entre dientes._

_-Rose te juro que no pasa nada. Yo sólo...-_De fondo aún podía escuchar cómo ronroneaba esa perra.

_-_Gracias por ayudarme comprender mejor las cosas.

-_Pero Rose, amor yo... Espera.._-No sé si me lo decía mi o a esa maldita.

-Descuida, puedes seguir revolcándote con esa perra.-Colgué furiosa y aventé mi móvil. Me tiré a la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada y grité.

-Rose, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Edward, tocando mi puerta.

-Ed, sólo déjame sola por favor.-Le dije.

-Si me necesitas, estoy aquí.-Dijo después.

-Gracias.-Le contesté y escuché cómo se alejaba.

Bufé. Increíble lo único que me faltaba, Emmett teniendo una aventura con una cualquiera. Y yo aquí de pendeja, queriendo arreglar las cosas y él divirtiéndose de lo lindo, mientras me hacía sentir miserable.

**Edward Pov**

Me preocupé al escuchar un golpe en seco y un grito amortiguado que provenía del dormitorio de Rose. Sin embargo ella me dijo que no era nada. Aún así estaría pendiente, no me gustaba verla en ese estado. Salí por un poco de aire fresco, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Jazz?-Qué raro que me hablará a esta hora. En Londres era de madrugada.

-_Hola Ed_-Saludó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!-Me reí.-¿Tienes insomnio o algo así?

-_Muy gracioso, pero la verdad sí._-Él también se rió.- _El punto es que el lunes llegaré a NY. _

_-_Eso es genial.-Dije.-Se lo contaré a Rose.

-_No Edward, que sea una sorpresa.-_Continúo Jasper._-¿Y cómo esta ella?_

_-_Ebria_.-_Contesté.

Jazz bufó_.-Se supone que cuidarías de ella, no que se embriagarían juntos.-_Me regañó.

Yo rodé los ojos.-Yo no estoy ebrio, y si estoy cuidando de ella, sabes hace un rato se fue a descansar.

-Ok Edward, te dejo. Veré si puedo dormir.

-Ok Jazz, pasaré por ti al aeropuerto.

-Te dejaré un mensaje. Adiós Ed.-Se despidió

-Bye Jazz.

Al fin Jasper había decidido venir a NY, esto sería grandioso. No había salido de Europa hace más de un año. Y sería genial tenerlo aquí después de todo.

**Emmett Pov**

Mi actuación en el partido de ayer había sido todo un fracaso. Me habían hecho 5 intercepciones. ¡Increíble! A lo largo de mi carrera jamás me habían interceptado tantos pases en un juego. Por poco y los Jets se llevaban la victoria, de no ser por Jared, el joven novato que había conseguido el triunfo a través de un gol de campo de 35 yardas, él fue nuestra salvación. En fin siempre habían partidos buenos y partidos malos.

Mi mayor preocupación era mi relación con Rosalie. Ella pensaba que la estaba engañando con Joss o Joy, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, era la misma stripper que me había bailado y besado en la casa de Alec. Sin embargo, entre ella y yo no sucedió nada en el bar. Ni siquiera había bebido tanto. Podría decir que estaba casi sobrio. Mierda. Todo era un jodido malentendido.

Era un lunes en la mañana, salí a correr con Sam y Alec por el parque, regularmente hacíamos eso. Sam andaba feliz, al parecer había regresado con Leah. Se habían reconciliado. Y Alec, bueno Alec, siempre andaba de buen humor. Yo aún estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Rose me dejara darle una explicación o que me perdonara por algo que en realidad jamás sucedió.

-¡Hey! Miren quién sale en la portada del periódico- Dijo Alec mientras pasábamos por un kiosko de periódicos y revistas.

-¿Quién?- Pregunté yo.

-Jared, el novato.-Dijo Alec sonriendo, Sam y yo volvimos a ver.

Ya empezaba a ganar algo de fama el novato eso era genial. Pero por otra parte, la prensa no se había apiadado de mí, no los culpaba, jugué pésimo. Desvié mi mirada, recorriendo el puesto de revistas, para ver sí veía algo interesante, y ¡Bingo! en la portada de _Ok!_ aparecía mi novia en bikini, divirtiéndose en la playa. Lucía condenadamente hermosa. Tomé la revista, los chicos también la vieron.

-¡Wow!-Dijo Alec embobado.- Jamás me cansaré de decirte lo buena que está tu novia.

Sólo rodé los ojos, siempre me decía lo mismo, cada vez que veía a Rose ya sea en la televisión, anuncios publicitarios o revistas. Y vaya mierda,cuando leí el titular: "Romance en la playa", "¡Fotos exlusivas!" no era algo que deseaba ver. ¿Qué carajo hacía Rosalie acompañada de ese tipo barbudo? Se veían muy cariñosos y felices. No pude evitarlo y empecé a hojearla, adentro habían más fotos, aparecían tomados de la mano, abrazados, y en un yate. Sólo había una respuesta para esto. Ella me fue infiel. Había jugado sucio, me hizo sentir miserable, sobretodo culpable y yo de pendejo sufriendo mientras ella se divertía de lo lindo con este sujeto.

-¡Cálmate Emmett!- Me decía Sam, tomándome del brazo.

-¿Cómo putas quieres que me calme?-Grité y estrujé la revista lanzándola al suelo. Y luego empecé a correr, en dirección al apartamento de Rosalie.

_"Quédese con el cambio"-_Escuché que le dijo Alec al del kiosko.

Esto no se quedaría así. Ella tendría que aclarame eso. Los chicos venían detrás de mí. Una vez dentro del edificio ellos me alcanzaron e intentaron detenerme, pero me subí al ascensor, así que a ellos no les quedaría de otra de subir las escaleras si en realidad deseaban alcanzarme.

Al fin llegué al piso de Rosalie. Me dirigía hacia su puerta, cuando aparecieron los chicos, y me tomaron de los brazos, impidiéndome avanzar.

-Tranquilízate Emmett.-Me decía Alec.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dejan en paz?-Exclamé.

-Porque en ese estado, puedes cometer cualquier estupidez, de la cuál después puedes arrepentirte.-Me dijo Sam

-Pero merezco una explicación. ¿No crees?-Grité.

-Además no sabes si ella está aquí.-Continúo Alec. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Si prometo calmarme, ¿me dejarán en paz?-Pregunté exasperado. Sam y Alec asintieron. Suspiré molesto. Cerré los ojos tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco, y respirando profundamente. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me soltaron. Así que me dirigí a la puerta, los chicos se quedaron algo cerca. Yo rodé los ojos, no es cómo que si fuera a cometer un crimen. Toqué el timbre. Esperé un rato. Pero nadie respondía, al parecer no había nadie. _Quizá aún no había regresado de la playa._ Ante ese pensamiento, mi mandíbula se puso tensa y apreté mis puños. Llamé de nuevo y nada...Ya me estaba desesperando... Hasta que a la tercera vez se abrió la puerta... Y vaya, no esperaba encontrármela así.

Rose traía puesta una bata de baño que apenas llegaba a sus muslos, y dejaba al descubierto sus apetecibles y esbeltas piernas. Apostaría lo que fuera que aún estaba desnuda. Tragué en seco de sólo imaginarlo. Llevaba el cabello envuelto en una toalla, dejando visible su angelical y perfecto rostro. Lucía tan hermosa que dolía. Y su aroma era completamente exquisito. Sin embargo, sus impresionantes ojos azul-violetas, me indicaban que mi repentina visita no era de su agrado.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?-Me dijo tajante, cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo resaltar sus senos. Reprimí las ganas que tenía de besarla y hacerla mía en esos momentos, porque recordé el motivo de mi visita, cuando vi un poco más lejos a un sujeto que también parecía que acababa de darse una ducha, ya que apenas traía una toalla atada a su cadera y llevaba el cabello húmedo. Y me saludó sonriendo. ¡Pero que cínico! Ahora entendía por qué demonios demoró tanto en abrir la puerta,_ si se estaban dando una ducha juntos._

-¿Qué qué quiero?-Bufé.-Creo que al menos me debes una explicación.-Le dije enojado.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-Dijo furiosa.-Tú eres el que estaba divirtiéndose con esa maldita zorra. Eres tú el que me debe una explicación.

-¿Ah sí? Mientras tú te estabas revolcando con un maldito en la playa.-Le dije casi gritando. Ella abrió la boca, haciendo un gesto de indignación y se puso roja de cólera, y lo siguiente que sentí fue cómo su mano se estampaba en mi cara. ¡Joder! Me ardió por completo esa fuerte cachetada. Vi cómo los chicos también estaban con la boca abierta sorprendidos. Y después de eso me aventó la puerta en la cara. ¿Y ahora qué coño había dicho o hecho?

**Hola!**

**Subí el cap antes, es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Si desean saber esta misma semana qué pasara con este ********malentendido entre esta par de bobos, déjenme su review, sí recibo varios, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible(: Asi que ya saben, exterioricen su opinión que es importante para mí :3 **

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior: Crematlv19, Selena16, Milibarrios, Libro Abierto, ConaaaMorales.**

**Con respecto a los celos de Rose que me estaban pidiendo por ahí Crematlv19, pues aquí vimos un poco, aunque veremos un poco más después, y con lo de la revista que me decía Selena16, aquí incluí una pero no cómo tú querias, sin embargo, no será la única vez que mencionaré una revista xD y gracias por la sugerencia,pues será incluida en otro cap más adelante. Milibarrios y ConaaaMorales, sé que desean más de Rose y Emmett, sólo hay que esperar que este par de cabezas duras logre reconciliarse. Y Libro Abierto es genial que te guste la relación de Ed&Rose, pronto también se les unirá Jazz :D**

**No me defrauden, espero sus reviews :3**

**Hasta Pronto,  
****Denisse(:****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 15**

**Alice Pov**

Al fin había regresado a NY. A mi hogar, luego de una larga estancia en LA, por el rodaje de la película. Era mi primera vez en un proyecto de ese tipo, ser la encargada del vestuario de una producción cinematográfica, una nueva experiencia, simplemente sensacional. Iba caminando por el aeropuerto, con mi bolso y un capuccino en mi mano. Mientras un imbécil se cruzó en mi camino, y derramó mi capuccino, sobre mi hermoso abrigo de Gucci.

-¿Por qué no demonios te fijas por dónde caminas?-Grité furiosa.

-Lo siento, yo... no era mi intención arruinar tu Gucci.-Me dijo él chico alto, rubio y muy apuesto mientras intentaba limpiar mi abrigo blanco.

Un momento, cómo sabía el de moda, digo... la mayoría de hombres son unos insensibles, no entienden nada de moda, pero él era diferente, era especial. Suspiré. -Déjalo-me alejé, sus hermosos ojos azules me veían con preocupación y culpabilidad, por lo que había hecho.

-Lo lamento en serio.-Seguía diciéndome.

-Olvídalo, ya no se puede hacer nada.-Dije indignada.

-¿Que te parecería ir conmigo alguna vez de compras, para poder reparar el daño?-Me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

¡Wow! Esto nunca pasa, osea que un chico jodidamente guapo te invité de compras, eso jamás pasa, sólo en los sueños. Normalmente los chicos odian y huyen ir de compras pero él estaba ofreciéndome una tarde de_ shopping_.

-Me parece, te dejaré mi número, guapo.-Le dije sonriéndole y dándole mi tarjeta de contacto. Vi que se sonrojó un poco. Me pareció tan tierno.

-_¡Jazzy!_- Escuché que alguien decía desde lejos y el rubio, volvió a ver inmediatamente. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Eddie?-Otro chico muy guapo se acercó y le dio un efusivo abrazo. Mejor me alejé para darles algo de intimidad, me subí a un taxi, al que ya habían acomodado mis maletas. Mientras me dirigía a mi apartamento, analicé mejor las cosas. El chico rubio, era muy guapo, por lo visto cuidaba mucho de su imagen y aspecto personal, estaba vestido muy a la moda, era claro que conocía mucho sobre ella, su ropa combinaba por completo. Tenía estilo. Y luego apareció el otro chico, lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo, o eso me pareció a mí un poco extraño. ¡Diablos!, sólo faltaba que fuera gay. No puede ser él me había gustado y mucho. No es justo. Suspiré.

**Edward Pov**

Luego de abrazar a Jasper, el habló:

-Oye Ed, te quiero presentar a...-Se giró y no había nadie.

-¿A quién?-Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No puede ser, hace un momento estaba aquí.-Me contestó preocupado.

Luego de acomodar sus maletas en mi auto, seguimos hablando. Jasper me contó cómo fue que conoció esta chica. Yo me reí, a veces Jasper podía ser tan distraído.

-(...)Ella es preciosa Ed. Es pequeñita, cabello oscuro que apunta en todas direcciones, tiene unos impresionantes ojos verdes y es muy glamorosa. Simplemente hermosa.-Suspiró.-Pero luego apareciste tú, y ella desapareció.-

-Entonces, ¿insinúas que fue mi culpa?-Le dije divertido.

-Sí.-Se echó a reír.- Pero lo importante es que tengo su número-Me dijo guiñándome.

Sonreí. -Y ¿cómo se llama?-Pregunté.

-Alice.-Dijo embobado mientras leía una tarjetita.-Y tú, ¿cómo vas con Isabella?-Dí un frenazo sin querer ante la mención de su nombre.-¡Oye! Ten cuidado-Me regaño Jasper.

-Lo siento.-Le dije mientras me pasaba los dedos en mi cabello, nervioso.-No la he visto desde aquella vez, pero pienso abordarla esta semana.-

-Excelente. Espero que funcione tu táctica.-Siguió.- Y ¿cómo esta Rose?

-Ella no esta bien.-Jasper se tensó.-Tiene problemas con su novio. Y no quiere hablar sobre eso, sabes.

-Pobre Rose, pero es que a veces es tan caprichosa-Dijo Jasper.

-Sí lo sé hermano. Oye, ¿quieres ir a desayunar algo?-Le pregunté.

-De hecho ya comí-Me contestó.-Y tú, ¿aún no haz desayunado?-Me preguntó.

-Bueno sí, pero no estoy lleno. La comida de Rose no es suficiente para mí, sabes-Continué.-Pan integral, leche de soya, frutas. ¡Joder! Eso no me sacia ni de chiste.-Me quejé.

Jasper se echó a reír y dijo: -Tienes razón, vamos a desayunar entonces.-Y nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Bajamos del auto y mientras caminábamos hacia el _Mc Donalds_ más cercano, nos cruzamos por un kiosko de revistas. Y lo que llamó mi atención fue la portada de una, en la que aparecíamos Rose y yo, en donde aseguraban de que habíamos tenido un romance en la playa.

-¡¿Pero que mierda es esto?!-Exclamé y tomé la revista. Jasper también tomó una y frunció su ceño.

Ahora entiendo por qué en la mañana apareció Emmett, el novio de mi hermana, hecho una furia exigiendo explicaciones, no lo culpaba, no me conocía, creo que yo hubiese reaccionado igual. Yo no quería que ellos terminaran por un maldito rumor, tenía que hablar con él personalmente, y aclarar las cosas, porque mi hermana no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

-Es increíble, cómo manipulan la información e inventan chismes de la nada.-Decía Jasper negando con la cabeza.

Me pareció ver a Cullen al otro lado de la calle... Sí era él. Era imposible que pasara desapercibido con esa estatura y esos músculos. Así que dejé la revista en su lugar y corrí hacia él.

-¡Oye! Espera-Le grité. Él se giró y cuando me reconoció frunció su ceño.

-¡Ah eres tú!-Me dijo irónico, y salió a mi encuentro dando grandes zancadas.

-Si. Soy Edward Masen Ha...-No me dejo terminar.

-Me importa una mierda quien seas.-Me dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa y me estampaba contra la pared. Diablos el tipo era demasiado fuerte y corpulento.

-Pues te debería de importar.-Dijo Jasper quien ya se había acercado.

-¿Y tú quien demonios eres?-Exclamó furioso.

-Soy Jasper Hale.-Le dijo Jazz molesto.

El rostro de Emmett se suavizó y aflojó su agarre contra mí.

-Y a ese a quien estás estrangulando, también es tu cuñado.-Continúo Jasper.

Así que Emmett me soltó y se disculpó conmigo. Fuimos a comer y le explique todo el malentendido y él cada vez se sentía más estúpido. Él también se desahogo con nosotros sobre los problemas que habían tenido por culpa de Garret. Y pude ver cómo Jasper se tensaba al escuchar su nombre.

-Ese maldito siempre arruina las relaciones.-Dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-¿Ya lo conocías?-Preguntó Emmett. Jasper asintió.-Él es el causante de todo esto.-Dijo Emmett enfurecido.

Luego Emmett nos contó lo que pasó el sábado y el otro malentendido que tuvo con nuestra hermana. Él juró que no pasó nada. Pero no sabía si creerle.

-¿La amas?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Por supuesto que sí la amo.-Dijo Emmett muy convencido.-No me veo existiendo sin ella a mi lado.-Después de decir eso, dio un enorme suspiro.- Soy un completo pendejo.-Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente desesperado.-Rose jamás me perdonará.

-No me gusta ver a mi hermana triste.-Le dije serio.-Me gustaría ayudarte si me prometes que la harás feliz.

-Y cuidarás de ella.-Dijo ahora Jasper serio.

-Lo prometo. Me gusta consentirla y hacerla feliz.-Dijo viéndonos a los ojos.-

-Ok, te ayudaremos.-Luego nos pusimos de acuerdo y al despedirse nos abrazó y nos dio las gracias.

**Jasper Pov**

Emmet era un tipo enorme, y a simple vista se veía muy rudo, casi estrangula al pobre Edward, pero al hablar con él me di cuenta de que era un tipo sensible y que estaba loco por mi hermana, prácticamente la adoraba. Después del inusual encuentro que tuvimos con él, Edward me llevó a conocer su yate, y ahí pasamos charlando y tocando la guitarra, hasta que se llegó la hora de recoger a Emmet. Él nos estaba esperando fuera de su edificio, nos saludo y nos dirigimos de nuevo al yate de Ed. Ya prácticamente el plan estaba listo, sólo faltaba Rose. Edward la había convencido de que pasaran otro día en el yate, al principio ella no quería pero Edward le dijo que tenía una sorpresa, lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión y finalmente acepto.

-Ya no tarda en venir-Dije viendo mi reloj.-¿Por qué no la esperas en la habitación?

-Ok. Y gracias chicos, por darme una oportunidad para salvar mi relación con Rose.-Nos dijo Emmet.

-Descuida, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hermanita.-Dijo Edward. -Toma-Le lanzó un juego de llaves que Emmet fácilmente atrapó. Y sin más se marchó.

Cinco minutos más tarde, apareció Rose. Edward fue a su encuentro. Lucía hermosa cómo siempre, y cuando me vio se lanzó encima de mí prácticamente.

-¡Owwww Jazz!-Me dio un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Rose!-La estreché entre mis brazos.

-Por fin estás aquí. Te eché mucho de menos.-

-Yo también Rose-Dije mientras la abrazaba.-Pero ya me tienes aquí.-Sonreí.

-Es genial sabes, espero que te quedes mucho tiempo.-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí te prometo que me tomaré unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.-Contesté.

-Excelente.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya que están aquí los dos, deberíamos de salir un rato a pasarla bien.-Continúo Rose entusiasmada.

-¿No estás cansada?-Pregunté yo.

Bufó.-¡Que va! Sólo fue una breve sesión, que no pasó de las 2 de la tarde. Mañana seguiremos con el resto.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?-Entrecerró Edward los ojos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. No le gustaba que la controlaran-Pase a tomar una merienda con las chicas, ya que Allie por fin está aquí.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Eso está bien. Y ehm ¿por qué no vas a la habitación y te pones cómoda.-Sugerí yo tratando de sonar tranquilo y normal

-Y luego podemos pedir algo de comida-Dijo Edward atropelladamente.

-Ok... Pero no sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que están tramando algo.-Decía Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

Yo bufé y me eché a reír y Edward igual, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, ese era su tic nervioso. Rose no terminó del todo convencida por nuestra actitud. Sin embargo se fue a la habitación.

Teníamos que actuar rápido. Así que le hice una señal a Edward para que hiciera lo suyo. Sin más se dirigió sigilosamente y echó llave en la puerta. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta, la primera parte del plan ya estaba hecha. Ahora el resto dependía de Emmet. Nosotros los dejaríamos solos.

-¡Pts! ¡Jazz, vámonos!-Dijo Edward impaciente y susurrando.

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-_Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa emitido por mi hermana. Eso nos sobresaltó a ambos. _-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

Golpeé mi frente con mi palma. Emmet se equivocó de habitación. ¡Joder! Se supone que ella no tendría que verlo ya, sino que después, ya que él estaría en otra habitación, nosotros encerraríamos a Rose, luego huiríamos y finalmente Emmett le abriría la puerta, quedando ellos solos. Pero falló.

-Ni modo, Emmett tendrá que improvisar.-Dijo Edward divertido.

-Siento lástima por él, sabes. Creo que a Rose no le hará nada de gracia que hayamos jugado sucio, sé que se desquitará con él.

-Deja de ser tan sensible Jasper y salvemos nuestro pellejo.-Dijo Edward nervioso

-Tienes razón. Larguémonos de aquí.-Contesté.

Y sin más salimos y nos subimos al auto de Edward, arrancó y a los pocos segundos se detuvo, yo lo vi molesto. Y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Olvidé mis papeles- Rodé los ojos y Edward salió del auto. Luego revisé mis bolsillos y mi móvil no estaba, así que yo igual, tuve que bajar del auto, y alcancé a Ed.

-¿A ti también se te olvido algo?-Dijo Edward divertido.

-¡Shh!-Lo callé y entramos silenciosamente.

Mientras buscábamos nuestras cosas, escuchamos el sonido de algo que se quebró, nos volvimos a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que...?-Ed no pudo terminar la frase, porque se escuchó otro sonido similar.-¿No estarán...?-Edward caminó hacia la puerta curioso y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¡Oh Mierda!- Se quejó en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunté.

-¡Vámonos Jasper!-Empecé a reírme por la expresión mortificada de Edward mientras se quitaba de la puerta-Ya empezaron a follar.-Dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz incómodo. Paré de reírme. Ok, eso ya no era divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!  
El plan original era secuestrar a Rose xD en el próximo cap veremos qué sucedió realmente xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios: Saruka Black Cullen, crematlv19,Selena16, ConaaaMorales, milibarrios, Libro abierto, Ana, Guest(?, Sofy Gillies.**

**-Sakura Black Cullen: Gracias :3 y si pronto se encontraran de nuevo Ed&Bella :D  
-crematlv19: Gracias(: y espero que te haya gustado este cap  
-Selena16: hahaha es genial de que se haya vuelto una costumbre xD aaaawn y gracias por decir eso :') ya sabes de que puedes dejar sugerencias o ideas, así como las demás chicas también pueden hacerlo(: siii para mí es un placer escribir sobre ellos porque también son mi pareja favorita en los fics de Twilight :3  
-ConaaaMoeales: Sí al parecer ya "están arreglando las cosas" xD  
-Milibarrios: Sí son unos cabezotas, pero lo van a solucionar a su manera xD  
-Libro abierto:** **Creo que tú eres la única a la que le pareció gracioso el cap, xD y es genial sabes, porque yo también lo sentí así, divertido, mientras lo escribía. Bueno y aquí ya está reunido este trío :3 xD A ver qué sucede entre ellos más adelante  
-Ana: Vaya, te sacaré de tus dudas, ¿recuerdas el 5° cap, cuando Emmett y los chicos están pasando el rato en el apartamento de Alec, y luego aparecen unas strippers? a pues la misma chera de ese cap, fue la que apareció en el cap anterior, y contestó la llamada que le hizo Rosalie y se le estuvo insinuando a Emm. ¿No sé si me entendiste? ._.' xD y si no ya sabes, puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas, para eso estamos(: y aaawwn gracias por decir eso :')  
-Guest(?: hahahah Sii tenes toda la razón son un par de estúpidos y orgullosos "-.- xD pero así se aman y nos encantan :3 xD  
-Sofy Gillies: Gracias :') y espero de que también te haya gustado este cap :3  
**

**Es genial la cantidad de Reviews que recibí :D espero que sigan comentando, eso me hace feliz :3 y nos sigamos leyendo, sólo que les pediré un poco de paciencia porque ya estoy en clases de nuevo, acabo de iniciar mi 4° semestre :$ y ya me empezaron a dejar toneladas de lectura, labs y trabajos "-.- asi que sólo podré actualiza una vez por semana, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero no el tiempo suficiente :|**

**Hasta pronto y dejen review :3  
**

**Denisse(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 16**

**(1) "Missing"-The xx**

**Advertencia(? No sé :$ xD Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Rose Pov**

Estaba feliz porque Jazzy, ya estaba aquí, pero no sé, los sentía raros, un poco tensos. Además me dijeron que me pusiera cómoda, cuando ellos llevaban ropa para salir, igual ellos eran raros. Así que no le dí importancia pero presentía que algo estaban tramando. En fin, entré a la habitación dónde me había quedado aquella vez, me quité la blusa que llevaba y buscaba otra más cómoda, cuando vi una silueta y me asusté así que grité... Un momento era..._¿Emmett?_

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Chillé sorprendida, él era la última persona que pensaba encontrarme en este lugar.

-Tranquilízate Rose.-Se acercó a mí, y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Logré preguntar finalmente.

-Yo puedo explicarlo- Dijo mientras sentía cómo sus grandes manos, acariciaban mi espalda descubierta, y poco a poco se acercaban a mi sostén e intentaba deshacerse de el.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Me aparté bruscamente de él y lo empujé, pero apenas lo moví. -No me toques.-Le dije molesta.

-¡Oh vamos Rose!-Se acercó vacilante y me tomó de la cintura y estampó sus labios con los míos. En un beso demandante. ¡Oh joder! Sus magníficos labios se sentían tan bien sobre mi boca. Pero logré reaccionar a tiempo, no podía salirse con la suya, "ablandarme" de esa forma, ¡Pffff! eso es jugar sucio, yo estaba enojada con él.

-¡Emmett! ¡Basta!-Le dije y me separé de él. Emmett suspiró pesadamente y quitó sus manos de mi cintura y se alejó. Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.-¿Algo qué decir, Cullen?-Le dije levantando una ceja.

-¿Te amo?-Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hacía resaltar sus tiernos hoyuelos. _Ooowwn. Estúpido, se veía tan adorable._ Reprimí una sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en mi rostro. Entrecerré mis ojos y mantuve mi postura fría.  
-Tienes razón.-Vio hacia el suelo, y se rascó la nuca nervioso.-Fui un estúpido, y lo lamento-Dijo lastimero.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la zorra o por insinuar de que yo era una?-Le dije enojada.

-No quise decirte eso.Tú eres mi novia Rose y te juro que entre ella y yo no paso nada. En serio. -Decía desesperado.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿cómo explicas lo de aquella noche?-Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Estaba en el bar con los chicos, una salida normal.-Dijo recordando.-No la pasé para nada bien, me sentía solo, estaba pensando en ti y cómo arreglar las cosas contigo.-Suspiró.- Luego apareció ella, y empezó a meterme plática, no quise ser grosero y hablamos un rato, luego ella quería algo más así que antes de que insistiera me levanté de la barra y me dirigí al baño y olvidé mi móvil. Tú me conoces, sabes que soy un distraído.-Dijo triste.-Luego me di cuenta de que no lo tenía en mis bolsillos y regresé a la barra, vi que ella lo estaba usando, se lo arrebaté y después tú me mandaste a la mierda.-Suspiró tristemente mientras tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

Lo dudé un poco. Emmett parecía que estaba siendo sincero conmigo. -Emmett yo confío en ti, sin embargo tú no me tienes confianza. Te amo pero no sé si podemos seguir juntos si no existe eso entre nosotros.-Le dije lo más serena posible.-Será siempre igual. -Dije triste.

-Rose amor, no digas eso.-Dio grandes zancadas hacia dónde mí y tomó mi rostro haciendo que lo viera directamente hacia el profundo y hermoso gris de su mirada.-Yo te amo, y claro de que si confío en ti.-

-Claro que no.- Negué con la cabeza.-Siempre estás desconfiando de mí.-Tomé sus manos y las aparté de mi cara.-Siempre es igual. En París, luego aquella mañana en tu apartamento y después el escándalo que llegaste haciendo a mi puerta.-Suspiré.-¿En serio, piensas de que te engañaré con cualquier sujeto que se cruza en mi camino?

-Sólo tengo miedo a perderte Rose.-Me dijo triste.- Perdóname.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y susurré.-No seas un bobo, amor. Yo te amo sólo a ti.-Dije sonriendo y acercándome a sus labios. Él posó sus manos en mi cintura.-Pero por favor, no creas cualquier mierda que publiquen en esas revistas.-Le dije.

Él sonrió apenado.-¿La viste?-Preguntó divertido.

Asentí.-Randall se encargará de aclarar eso con la maldita prensa.-Dije molesta.-No puedo creer de que hayan publicado que Edward y yo tuviéramos algo.

-Casi explotó por eso.-Dijo Emmett riéndose.-Y por poco le doy una paliza al pobre.-Dije divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé sorprendida, me separé un poco de Emmett mientras él aún tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Pero no le hice daño.-Aseguró y me acercó más a él.

-Pobre mi Eddie.-Me eché a reír, él también se rió. Emmett medía casi 2 metros y era muy corpulento. Mi pobre Ed se ha de haber llevado un buen susto.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices amor? Le das otra oportunidad a tu oso.-Me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello nuevamente y sonreí. Compartimos un largo beso dulce, lento y pausado. Lo había extrañado tanto, hace una semana que no lo hacíamos. Separamos nuestros labios y susurramos al mismo tiempo "Te amo".

Luego me separé de él y me dirigí a la puerta, quise abrir, pero estaba ¡¿con llave?! Nos habían dejado encerrados a propósito. _Los chicos_

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué está con llave?-Le dije a Emmett levantando una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.-¡¿Conspiraron contra mí?! -Le pregunté haciéndome la indignada.-Emmett sólo sonrió.

-Debo de reconocer que tus hermanos son unas personas muy astutas y buena onda.

Sonreí al parecer, no se llevaban tan mal, luego de qué se aclaró todo este asunto. -¿Así qué estamos solos?-Le pregunté seductoramente a Emmett, mientras mordía juguetonamente mi índice.

Vi cómo él tragó en seco y contestó con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal. -Sí, sólo tu y yo amor.-Se quitó su camisa, dejando su esculpido torso al descubierto.

-Excelente.-Continúe. Luego me dirigí hacia dónde estaba Emmett y me lancé sobre él.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, mientras agarraba mi trasero con sus grandes manos. Compartimos un beso voraz, lo que hizo que Emmett perdiera un poco el equilibrio, ya que chocó con la pared y al parecer botó un cuadro o un adorno, no sé que fue en realidad, sólo escucho un sonido de que algo se quebró. Pero eso no importó. Teníamos ya casi una semana sin vernos, sin amarnos, así que lo demás salía sobrando. Luego él empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras me depositaba suavemente en la gran cama. Luego desabroché sus pantalones y él se los terminó de sacar, los tiró hacia algún lado de la habitación, quedando sólo en sus boxers oscuros. Me dí cuenta que estaba muy excitado. Luego desabrochó mis jeggins pero le costó trabajo deshacerse de ellos.

-Malditos pantalones ajustados.-Gruñó mientras me los quitaba.

Me eché a reír por su irritada desesperación.-Pero admítelo, te gustan cómo se ven puestos.-Le dije.

-Prefiero verte sin ellos.-Me dijo guiñándome y me besó de nuevo.

Finalmente se deshizo de la prenda y la tiró lejos, pero se pasó llevando la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¡Emmett! Ten más cuidado-Me quejé.

-Ooops.- Sonrió.-Y me besó con pasión, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, regalándome caricias.

**Edward Pov**

Definitivamente fue una mala idea regresar al yate en estos momentos, y peor aún ser curioso y acercarme a la puerta para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. ¡Mierda! Esto era horrible. Osea escuchar a tu hermanita que está follando con un gorila como Emmett. ¡Agh! Esto era traumático. Jasper también se había quedado estático con el ceño fruncido.

-Jazz vámonos.-Insistí. Él bufó.

-No encuentro mi móvil.-Contestó.

-Y ¿dónde demonios lo haz dejado?-Pregunté incómodo. Ya no quería estar presente en ese lugar.

-No sé, no lo recuerdo.-Dijo pensativo.-Préstame el tuyo.-Yo fruncí el ceño pero se lo entregué.

-¿Qué se supone qué harás?-Le dije ya desesperado, ya no quería seguir ahí ¡joder!

-Dame un segundo.- Y vi que marcó.

-¿No estarás...?-Y la mierda empezó a sonar, y _¡¿a qué no se imaginan dónde?!_

Los dos abrimos los ojos cómo platos. El maldito aparato estaba en la misma habitación dónde precisamente _¡ellos estaban haciéndolo!_

**Rose Pov**

Emmett estaba siendo super cariñoso y delicado conmigo, estaba más preocupado por mi placer que por el suyo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados al mismo ritmo. Seguía besándome y acariciándome, mientras entraba y salía de mí, con unas estocadas lentas y profundas.

Nuestro paraíso personal se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un maldito móvil. Reconocí el tono rápidamente. _¡Era el de Jasper! ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!_

Emmett se quedó quieto dentro de mí, y levantó su cabeza, que hace unos segundos estaba hundida en mis senos.

-¡¿Por qué te detienes?!-Me quejé.

-Creo qué no estamos solos.-Me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunté.

-Sólo escucha.-Guardamos silencio y escuchaba dos voces discutiendo en voz baja. _Los estúpidos estaban aquí._

Rodé los ojos.-¡¿Y eso que?!-Bufé.-No te detengas.-Exigí.

Emmett sonrió y sigo moviéndose sólo que esta vez mucho más rápido. Nuestros gemidos hacían eco en el lugar. Y entonces tocamos el cielo. Nuestra respiración era irregular. Emmett jadeaba mientras su rostro quedo en mi cuello. Yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Eso fue simplemente grandioso.-Susurré.

Él besó mi cuello. Luego levantó su rostro y me besó tiernamente.-Te amo.-Me besó de nuevo.-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Owwn bebé, yo también te eché de menos.- Le dije.-Te amo-Y compartimos otro beso.

Luego se levantó y lo vi extrañada.-¿Adónde vas?-Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

Él sonrió mostrando sus tiernos hoyuelos.-Vuelvo en un segundo.-Dijo mientras se ponía sus boxers.

Observé que tomó algo de la mesita. Abrió la puerta y salió. Después de un rato venía con el móvil de Jasper._ Ah eso era lo que tomó de la mesita._

-¿Qué haces con...?

Se encogió de hombros y contestó: -Pensaba devolverle esto, para que no estén jodiendo.-Dijo divertido.

Yo me eché a reír. -Sólo déjalo fuera de aquí.-Le dije divertida.

-Ok.-Dijo él y vi cómo lo lanzó y cerró la puerta. "_Auch" _Escuché un quejido. Pero no le tomé importancia porque Emmett ya se encontraba encima de mí de nuevo, besándome con pasión. Al separarnos, me estiré un poco y cogí el control del reproductor. Presioné play y la música inundó el ambiente.**(1)** Esto ayudaría a que nuestros gemidos y jadeos se confundieran con ella, así no sería tan perturbador para los inútiles, si es que aún seguían aquí.

Emmett levantó la ceja y me vio curioso. Yo sólo sonreí y cambiamos de posición, ahora me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él. Continuamos besándonos. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mientras el hundía su rostro en mi cuello. Luego trazó un camino desde ahí hasta mis senos. Sus grandes manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, y sentí cómo su enorme miembro se introdujo en mí. Dejé escapar un gemido. Se quedó quieto y me aferré a su espalda, mientras me tomaba la cintura, pasé mis dedos en su nuca, acariciando su cabello. Y poco a poco empezó a embestirme con breves golpes rítmicos, que cada vez se fueron haciendo más profundos. Y ahí venía otra ola de placer...

**Emmett Pov**

Había logrado reconciliarme con mi hermosa Rose, y ¡vaya de qué manera! Una larga y extensa jornada de sexo. Fue simplemente sensacional. Pero quería redimirme más con ella, así que me levanté silenciosamente sin despertarla, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, a prepararle algo para el desayuno.

Escuché que Rose me llamaba desde la habitación, sonreí y me conduje hacia allá con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Buenos días mi hermoso ángel.-Entré sonriendo.

Ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.-Buenos días amor.-Me contestó.

-Preparé el desayuno.-Me acerqué a ella y deposité un casto beso en sus deliciosos labios.

-Huele delicioso.-Sonrió.-Qué lindo detalle.-Dijo tomando la rosa que había puesto en la bandeja.-Eres tan tierno.-Suspiró y se dirigió hacia mis labios de nuevo.

-Lo que sea por complacerte mi amor.-Le sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

Luego de tomar el desayuno, le pregunté mientras aún estábamos en la cama, rodeándola con mis brazos:

-¿Tienes el día libre?

-De hecho, tendría que estar con Félix a esta hora.-Sonrió apenada.

-¿Félix?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí-Me dijo cómo si fuera algo obvio.-Para mantenerme en forma.-Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

Sonreí, y le dije:-Sé me ocurre una mejor forma para quemar calorías.

-¿Ah si?-Me preguntó pícaramente.

-Sí.-Gruñí colocándome encima de ella y dándole un ligero mordisco a su exquisito cuello.

Dejó escapar un gritito y luego me introduje en ella de una sola vez. Ella gimió y comenzamos otra vez a amarnos.

**Hola! ****Antes que nada le agradezco a mi amiga Helade :') que me ayudó con las ideas **

**Nuevo cap :D Acabo de terminarlo "-.-**

**La canción pienso que queda perfecta para el momento, se los pueden imaginar i eso xD, pueden buscarla en mi perfil, ahi esta el link (: **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y también un agradecimiento especial a las personitas que se toman su tiempo y me dejan review: crematlv19, milibarrios, selena16, Sofy Gillies, neliahale, Ana, ****en serio chicas los aprecio :3 **

**Y ya saben si les gusto o quieren dejarme su opinión, anímense y háganlo a través de un review, :D Eso me motiva a seguir con el fic :3 :D :')**

**Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana :$, aunque ufff, esa será una semana del infierno con tanta cosa en la U :$, así que nuevamente les pido paciencia "vv  
**

**Hasta el próximo cap,  
Denisse(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 17**

**Jasper Pov**

El móvil aterrizó justo en mi cabeza. ¡Demonios! Edward tenía razón estaban follando. ¡Agh! Y todavía ponen música. Eso era demasiado perturbador. Así que salimos disparados de ahí.

Edward tenía cara de traumado.-Oye, ya relájate.-Le dije mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Me volvió a ver:-¡Es mi yate Jasper!-¡Ya me lo bautizaron!

Rodé los ojos:- Eras consciente de lo que hacías cuando se lo prestaste ¿no?

Él bufó.-¡Agh! No sé que le vio al gorila ese.-Comentó molesto.

Me eché a reír.-El gorila es... simpático.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por eso.-Le dije divertido. Él rodó los ojos.-Es nuestro nuevo cuñado. Supongo, que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a él.-Dije tratando de sonar razonable.

-Tienes razón. Pero es que...-Se quedó pensativo mientras conducía en la carretera.

-Te preocupa Rose.-Deduje. El asintió.-A mi también.-Suspiré.-Pero ella es feliz así.

-Lo sé.-Dijo y seguimos nuestro trayecto.

Por lo menos luego de todo eso, logré recuperar mi móvil. Así podía hablar con Alice e invitarla a salir mañana. Una vez habiendo llegado a mi antiguo apartamento. Le marqué.

-_¿Hola?-_Escuché su hermosa voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Alice. Soy Jasper.

-_¿Jasper?_-Sonó confundida y divertida a la vez.

Suspiré y continúe: -El chico que estropeó tu Gucci.-Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello nervioso.

Su angelical risa hizo eco en mis oídos.-¡Ah eres tú!-Me dijo acusadoramente.

Reí nervioso.-Sí, soy yo.-Reí de nuevo.-Ehmm me preguntaba... tu sabes, ehm si... tu mañana...si quieres...yo ehhm..._-¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?!_

-_Si_..-Decía ella incitándome a continuar.

Suspiré.-Si mañana estás disponible para salir conmigo.-Aclaré mi garganta.-Digo de compras.

_-Sería genial._-Contestó entusiasmada.-_¿Qué te parece a las 3:00 pm?_

-¡Perfecto!-Sonreí.-Pasaré por ti a esa hora.

-Jasper...-Dijo ella.

-¿Sí?-

-_¿Tienes idea de dónde pasar a recogerme?-Preguntó divertida._

Me golpee mentalmente.-Es cierto.-Me eché a reír.-Soy un distraído. Disculpa.-Aclaré mi garganta.-Entonces Srita. Brandon, ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde puedo pasar a recogerla ?-Pregunté cortésmente.

Escuché una risita al otro lado de la línea.-_Ok. Señor..._

-Hale.-Sonreí_._

Hubo un breve silencio._-(...)Sr. Hale.-_Continuó ella un poco nerviosa._- En la 350 Madison Ave. _

_-_Excelente. Te veo mañana Alice.

-Ok Jasper. Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses.-Y colgó.

Edward estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, levantando una ceja mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

-¿Y...?

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté.

-¿Saldrás con ella mañana?-

-Sí.-Sonreí.-Pasaré a recogerla a las 3 de la tarde.

-Me alegro por ti.-Hizo una mueca, tratando de sonreír.

-Oye Edward, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?-Traté de animarlo.

-No Jasper, no quiero incomodarlos.

-¡Qué va!-Bufé.-Me gustaría que la conocieras.-Continué.

-¿Y Rose?-Preguntó.

Rodé los ojos.-Ella está poniéndose al día con su novio.-Hice una mueca de desagrado.

Edward me imitó y asintió.- Tienes razón. Bien supongo qué iré con ustedes.

-Genial.-Sonreí.

-Buenas noches Jazz.-Dijo marchándose de mi dormitorio.

-Que descanses Ed.

Me recosté en la cama, y me quedé viendo fijamente hacia el techo, pensando en que mañana pasaría la tarde con Alice. De sólo pensarlo se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**Rose Pov**

Estábamos acostados en la gran cama, él rodeándome con sus brazos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Luego de hacerlo no sé cuántas veces, incluyendo en la ducha, me sentía completamente exhausta. En cambio Emm, parecía que aún le quedaba mucha energía.

-¿En qué piensas amor?- Dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente uno de mis brazos.

-Tengo que estar a las 2 de la tarde en el estudio, sabes.-Suspiré.-Y no tengo ganas de ir.-Hice un puchero.

Él acarició mi rostro, tomó mi barbilla y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.-Y en esta ocasión, ¿estás trabajando para...?

-Es una sesión para Victoria's Secret.-Vi cómo el rostro se le iluminó. Le sonreí coquetamente.

-¡Oh wow!-Dijo mientras sentía cómo una de sus manos recorría mi muslo y me daba un ligero apretón.-Me encantaría verte trabajando.-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Descuida.-Le dije acercándome seductoramente a sus labios.-Dentro de poco será el Fashion Show.-Él tragó en seco. Y me pegó más a él.

-Muero por verte con un par de alas, mi hermoso ángel.-Y me besó. El beso cada vez se fue convirtiendo en una más fogoso, me tomó de la cintura y fácilmente me colocó sobre él, pero decidí detenerlo antes de que pasará a más.

-Emm, amor yo... lo siento pero... estoy cansada.-Le dije sonriéndole a modo de disculpa. Mi situación era comprensible, habíamos estado en lo mismo desde anoche. Ya mi pobre cuerpo estaba agotado

Me vio preocupado. Luego sonrió comprensivamente.-Está bien, puedo esperar.-Se encogió de hombros y luego me dio una nalgada.

-¡Oye!.-Me quejé y golpee su pecho juguetonamente.

Su sonrisa con hoyuelos no se hizo esperar y me besó tiernamente.-Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo.-Me dijo.-Te amo Rose.

-Y yo a ti Emm.-Y compartimos otro beso.

-Ahora vístete, iremos a almorzar.-Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Pero aún es temprano y...-Giré mi rostro para ver el reloj.-¡Ighhhh! Ya casi es la 1 ¡Maldición!-Me reincorporé cómo un resorte.

Emmett me veía divertido, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, de lo más relajado.

-Se hace tarde.-Continuaba, mientras buscaba algo de ropa.

-¿No qué era temprano?-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Oh. Cállate, mueve tu trasero y vístete.-Le ordené.

Él sonrió y se levantó perezosamente y también comenzó a vestirse.

**Alice Pov**

Se me había hecho un poco tarde. El día en Vogue, fue bastante movido, estar seleccionando los conjuntos adecuados para la temporada que serían publicados en la próxima estación, requería tiempo pero ¡amo mi trabajo! no me quejaba en absoluto.

Salí del edificio_ y Oh Jasper. _Ahí estaba de pie al lado de su convertible blanco esperándome, vestía casual pero lucía elegante. Un conjunto en el que combinaba perfectamente el color marrón, en distintas tonalidades. Era increíblemente atractivo, alto, cabello rubio y con un excelente gusto por la moda. Parecía un modelo. Suspiré. Él me sonrió y yo igual... Cuando iba a cruzarme la calle, vi que se le acercó el mismo sujeto que lo saludó en el aeropuerto. Llevaba un sorbete en su mano. A diferencia de Jasper, el otro chico tenía un look más despreocupado, con unos pantalones rotos de mezclilla, una cazadora de cuero, gafas, y un gorro.

-¡Hola Alice!-Salió Jasper a mi encuentro y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola Jasper.-Lo saludé sonriendo.-Lamento la tardanza.-Me disculpe.

-No hay problema.-Dijo mientras sonreía de lado. Nos quedamos viendo por un momento. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, sin embargo, no pude contener mi curiosidad:

-¿Quién es él?-Dije luego de un momento. Él frunció el ceño, y giró su cabeza.

-Ah él es Edward.-Contestó a secas.-Mi hermano.- _Oh hermano. _Y caminamos hacia dónde estaba él.

-Edward ella es Alice. Alice, él es Edward.

-Un gusto Edward.-Sonreí y él besó mi mejilla.

-Un placer Alice.-Sonrió.

Ambos eran guapísimos, y tan diferentes a la vez. Edward tenía un look más desaliñado con esa barba y ese cabello cobrizo rebelde, en cambio Jasper, él estaba afeitado, su rubio cabello un tanto ondulado tenía un corte moderno. Demasiado atractivo. Ahora ya estaba completamente segura de que eran hermanos de Rose. Sobretodo Jasper, con su cabello rubio ondulado.

-Nos vamos.-Tomó Jasper mi mano y me abrió la puerta de copiloto, mientras Edward se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

**Rose Pov**

Luego de un tomar un rápido almuerzo con mi oso. Me dirigí al estudio. ¡Maldición! Llegaba tarde cómo de costumbre. Saludé rápidamente a las chicas, y Jane sacudió la cabeza divertida. Fui al camerino para que hicieran mi maquillaje y mi cabello.

Finalmente ya estaba lista, me puse la bata *_VS_ y salí. Alguien me sorprendió y me abrazó por detrás. Grité sorprendida.

-¡Rose!-Chilló Vera quien también llevaba una bata cómo la mía.

-¡Oh Vera!-Me giré y la abracé.-Vaya sorpresa.

Ella se echó a reír.-¿Sorpresa? ¿En qué andas Rose? ¿Se te había olvidado de que trabajo contigo?-Preguntó divertida.

Qué estúpido comentario había hecho. Vera y yo habíamos estado trabajando para esta marca desde el 2008, era obvio de que tenía que estar aquí. Así que me reí también. Andaba en las nubes.-Olvídalo. Ando distraída.

-No te culpo. Ahhh el amor.-Suspiró Vera dramáticamente y volvió a reír y yo también.

-¿Y qué se siente ser una mujer casada?-Le pregunté.

-Es simplemente maravilloso. Henry es un hombre increíble.-Suspiró

-¿Y qué tal tu luna de miel?-Le dije levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Rió de nuevo. -Aún no acaba. Sólo hemos hecho una pequeña parada en NY, mañana partiremos de nuevo y seguiremos con la ruta.-Dijo feliz.

-Excelente. Me alegro por ti.-Le di otro abrazo.-Pero, ¿regresarás en noviembre verdad?-Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Rose! ¡Al fin apareces mujer!-Venía diciendo Jane, y me dio un abrazo.

-Jane no seas dramática.-Le dije riéndome.-Sólo me retrasé un par de minutos.

Se rió de nuevo.-Tú nunca cambias, siempre eres una impuntual.-Me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Juró que esta vez no fue mi culpa.-Dije.-Fue culpa de Emmett.-Admití.

-_Oh la lá.-_Dijo divertida Vera.

-Así que ese guapote no te dejaba venir.-Dijo Jane.

-Es que Emmett es... tan... intenso.-Suspiré.

-Dímelo a mí. Marco es peor.-Continúo Jane.-Él nunca se cansa.

-Y mi Henry no se queda atrás.-Dijo Vera.

-Nuestros hombres son unos...insaciables.-Dije y estallamos en una carcajada.

Caminamos hacia el set, y ya la decoración, iluminación estaba listo. Incluso los pequeños cachorros de leopardo estaban aquí. Sí. Era una sesión de lencería con temática de animal print, por eso nos acompañarían esos hermosos cachorritos, que al parecer estaban entrenados. Jane y Vera fueron a posar, mientras que yo esperaba mi turno.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero sí es Rosalie despampanante Hale.-Abrí los ojos cómo platos al escuchar su voz. ¡_Oh mierda! Había olvidado que ella también formaba parte de VS._

Tragué en seco, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba, morena, alta y guapa._ La que un día fue mi amiga_. Clearwater. -Leah- traté de sonreír.

**Alice Pov**

Habíamos pasado a Starbucks por un par de cappuccinos. Y charlamos un rato para conocernos. Estos chicos eran tan simpáticos y divertidos. Posteriormente nos dirigimos a la _Fifth Avenue, _donde se encontraban las tiendas más exclusivas de NY. Esto era genial, era mi lugar favorito en todo NY.

Nuestra primera parada fue _Gucci_, fuimos por mi abrigo blanco, el que había estropeado Jasper. Luego pasamos por _Armani_, _Dior_... Jasper también compró ropa para él. Y Edward, el parecía que se estaba aburriendo. Ni sentí cómo pasó el tiempo. Al parecer los únicos que estábamos disfrutando del _shopping _eramos Jasper y yo.

Los chicos llevaban las compras. Edward se detuvo de golpe y giró su cabeza, pero no le presté atención porque acababa de enamorarme de un par de tacones _Louis Vuitton_ de satín, eran morados y ¡debían de ser míos!

Giré mi rostro y vi que Edward le estaba dando las bolsas a Jasper, y se despedía de él. Después se acercó a mí, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se despidió. Se marchó suspirando y susurrando: _"Isabella"._

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí. Sólo negué con la cabeza._  
_

-Eso fue extrañado.-Dije.

-Edward es raro.-Comentó el divertido. Me reí y él igual. Luego dijo: -Alice, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?

-Claro qué me encantaría.-Le dije sonriendo.-Pero antes, quiero comprar éstos.-Le señale el hermoso par.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo sonriendo y prácticamente lo arrastré a la tienda.

**Bella Pov**

Él cumpleaños de mi madre era la próxima semana, y aún no tenía su regalo. Así que después del trabajo decidí buscar algo lindo para ella. Por lo que me dirigí a la _Fifth Avenue. _Tal vez un bolso, un par de zapatos o algo de joyería no sabía que regalarle. A mí no se me daban las compras, sin embargo haría mi mejor esfuerzo... Finalmente opté por un elegante bolso _Prada. _Sí estaba segura de que Renée lo amaría.

Pensando en mi madre estaba, cuando a lo lejos me pareció ver a_ ¡Edward! ¡Oh mierda!_ Lucía jodidamente sexy, con esos vaqueros rotos, su cazadora de cuero, esa barba y ese gorro que terminaba de darle ese aspecto desaliñado qué tanto me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¡Demonios! Al parecer él también me vio. Así qué me giré, y traté de escabullirme. Traté de caminar lo más rápido posible. Pero ¡genial! ya lo tenía pisándome los talones, exclamando: "Isabella, espera".

Finalmente me alcanzó, y yo de nerviosa me tropecé, estuve a punto de caer, pero sentí cómo sus brazos rodearon mi cintura evitando de que me estrellara con el piso.

-Ten más cuidado.-Sonrió.

-Edward.-Logré balbucear.

-Isabella no trates de huir de mí.-Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida. _¡Mierda! ¿Así o más sexy?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-._

_*VS= Victoria's Secret._

**Hola!  
Al fin nuevo cap :D  
Espero que les haya gustado :3  
****Gracias a sus favoritos, alertas n.n  
****Sus hermosos reviews a: Selena16, Crematlv19, Milibarrios, Sofy Gillies, Neliahale, Ana, Vittoria Echeverría (:**

**También les agradezco a todas las chicas que siguen la historia de forma anónima, y las invitó a qué comenten y dejen su opinión qué es importante para mí :D**

******¿Qué creen qué pasó entre Leah&Rose? ¿Qué pasará entre Ed&Bella?¿Les gusta Alice y Jazz? :3  
No sean tímidas y díganme lo que piensan :')**

******De nuevo les pido paciencia :$ porque pronto estaré en evaluaciones de nuevo "-.- :|  
Hasta el próximo cap,  
Denisse(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 18**

**Emmett Pov**

Me incorpore un poco tarde al entreno, ya todos estaban en el gym, haciendo la rutina.

-¡Al fin apareciste Emmett!-Se acercó Alec sonriendo.

-¿Lograste arreglar las cosas con Rosalie?-Preguntó Sam, que ya se encontraba a la par mía.

-Si-Sonreí.-Ella y yo estamos más que bien.

-Excelente, y ¿cómo lo arreglaron?-Preguntó Alec curioso.

Ladee la cabeza, sonriéndole de lado y dándole una mirada obvia.-¿Cómo crees?-Le dije.

Se echó a reír y me contestó:-Si me imagino que follaron como animales, pero no me refería a eso. -Dijo divertido.-Sino que ¿Qué pasó después de la gran cachetada que te dio?

Hice una mueca al recordarlo. -Luego de que me despedí de ustedes, salí a caminar un rato, tratando de despejar mi mente.-Dije recordando.-Y fue entonces que Edward apareció.

-¿Edward?-Interrumpió Sam.-¿Quién es él?

-El tipo que salía con Rose en la revista. ¿Recuerdan?-Ambos asintieron.

-Y lo golpeaste-Dedujo Alec

-Admito que deseaba darle una buena paliza pero sólo lo estampé contra la pared, porque apareció Jasper, el hermano de Rose y resultó que Edward también es mi cuñado.-Suspire-Asi que como ven todo fue un mal entendido.

Alec y Sam estallaron en carcajadas, cuando se calmaron Alec dijo:-¡Menuda impresión que les causaste!

-Ni que lo digas.-Me reí yo también.-Si pero a pesar de eso ellos se portaron bien conmigo y me ayudaron a recuperar a mi Rose.

-Parecen ser unas buenas personas.-Dijo Sam

-De hecho si lo son.- Sonreí.

Continuamos hablando mientras nos ejercitábamos, cuando mi mòvil sonó indicándome que tenía un mensaje. Era de mi Rose. Feliz lo abrí:

_ "Cómo querías verme trabajando, aquí te dejo unas fotos (: Te amo osito". _

Sonreí como un estúpido enamorado. Y ¡wow! Lucía condenadamente linda y sexy. Estaba lanzándome un beso y llevaba puesta una bata rosa de seda con el logo de VS, semi abierta que dejaba a la vista su conjunto de encaje. _Era un condenado_ _bustier_. Y en la otra estaba luciendo lo mismo sólo que de cuerpo completo mientras estaba sentada posando en un sofá. Alguien silbó detrás de mi y me sobresaltó.

-¡Santa mierda Cullen!-Era Alec. Sólo rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué no estás en tus cosas?-Le dije molesto.

-Sólo quería saber por qué estabas babeando. -Dijo sonriente y encogiéndose de hombros. En eso llegó el coach y nos indicó que ahora practicaríamos en el campo de juego. Salimos, yo aún tenía el móvil en mis manos y le pedí a Alec que me tomara una foto sosteniendo el balón a punto de ser lanzado en un pase. Para mandársela a mi hermosa Rose.

-¿Qué esperas?-Le dije a Alec que no se apresuraba.

-Dame un minuto hermano.-Contestó él, y también tomó su móvil. _¿No estaría...?_

-¡Dame eso cabrón!-Me acerqué a él y le arrebaté mi móvil de las manos y sii efectivamente estaba pasando las fotos de mi Rose.

-¡Cálmate viejo!-Decía Alec muy relajado.-No seas egoísta y comparte con el prójimo. -Dijo divertido.

-Compartir pfff compartir.-Bufé.-Lo que voy a compartir contigo serán mis puños.-Lo amenacé y Alec salió disparado al terreno de juego.-Oye Benjamín, tómame una foto.-Le dije mientras pasaba a mi lado.

-Seguro.-Sonrió amablemente y le dí mi móvil. Me tomó la foto. Y se la envié en un mensaje a mi novia:

_ "Luces condenadamente hermosa y sensual trabajando. Tu Oso también se ve hermoso cuando hace su trabajo ;) Te amo"._

-Vaya vaya, dejen de posar como unas nenas y compórtense como hombres.-Dijo el coach enojado. Yo me comencé a reír. -¿Qué te parece gracioso Cullen?-Me riñó.

-Lo siento coach.-Traté de sonar serio, pero creo que no lo logré.

Luego el entrenador siguió dando instrucciones y a los pocos minutos empezamos a practicar las jugadas. El próximo encuentro sería contra _Los Vikingos_ de Minnesota. Teníamos que jugar bien, sobretodo yo, tenía que redimirme con mi equipo y con toda nuestra afición porque el partido pasado mi actuación fue un asco total.

**Jasper Pov**

Alice era hermosa y con una personalidad increíble, era simpática, divertida, dulce, extrovertida, entusiasta...Suspiré...Simplemente transmitía todo ese energía magnética. Apenas la conocía pero me había cautivado por completo.

-¡Jasper!-Llamó mi atención.

-...¿Si?-Volví a la tierra.

-Te decía que me contaras más sobre ti-Dijo sonriéndome.-No quiero acaparar la conversación.

Sonreí.-No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso Alice. -Tomé su mano.-De hecho me gusta escucharte.-Un leve sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas.

-Está bien.-Sonrió.-Pero me gustaría conocerte más.

-De acuerdo.-Asentí.- Soy una persona paciente, comprensiva y tranquila. Reservada, de pocas palabras.

-Si me doy cuenta de eso Jasper.-Suspiró.-Pero dime, ¿qué te trae a NY?.

-Necesitaba unas vacaciones y mis insistentes hermanos me convencieron de venir aquí. Aunque actualmente mi residencia está en Londres, aunque eso podría cambiar.-Me encogí de hombros._«De hecho, la verdadera razón es porque acabo de conocerte y no pienso irme de aquí sin antes haberme ganado tu corazón»_Pensé.-

Ella sonrió y luego apareció el mesero con nuestra orden y compartimos una cena agradable.

Posteriormente la llevé a su apartamento, le ayudé con las compras. -Gracias Jasper.-Me dió un beso en la mejilla.-Fue genial haber estado contigo.

-El placer ha sido todo mío Alice.-No pude evitarlo y le di un abrazo. -De hecho me gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo.- Le dije separándome de ella.

Ella sonrió.-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Excelente.-Tomé su mano y deposité un beso en ella. Alice se sonrojó un poco.-Buenas noches Alice.

-Buenas noches Jasper.-Salí de su apartamento. Estaba completamente feliz, Alice me encantaba y al parecer yo a ella le agradaba. Había química y eso era grandioso.

**Emmett Pov **

Al finalizar mi entreno, pasé por Rose al estudio, tuve que esperarla cómo media hora, nunca salía. Sam también había venido por su chica, Leah, pero se habían ido hace unos quince minutos. Hasta que al fin apareció mi novia. Venía charlando muy animadamente con Vera. Ella me saludó de lejos y se despidió de Rose con un efusivo abrazo y beso en cada mejilla. Después se acercó a mí y la envolví en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Oh Emmett!-Chilló mientras la levantaba del suelo y la hacía girar.

-Al fin vienes.- Le dije dejándola nuevamente en el piso, pegándola contra mi auto, arrinconándola con mi cuerpo. Y compartimos un largo beso.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde.-Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Descuida. Y ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche amor?.-Le pregunté recorriendo su cuerpo.-A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas muy interesantes.-Sonreí de lado y le di un ligero apretón a su trasero.

-¿Ah sí?-Recorrió mi pecho con sus manos, y la pegué más a mi cuerpo.-Pues estaba pensando en ir a un antro, hace tiempos que no voy a uno.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?-Le pregunté no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¡Oh vamos! Será divertido.-Dijo enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y dándome otro beso.

-Está bien.-Accedí a regañadientes. No me gustaba la idea de ir a un lugar así, quería un lugar más íntimo. No un lugar lleno de tipos, acechando a mi chica, peor con esos malditos mini-shorts ajustados que marcaban demasiado su trasero y dejaban al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-¡Genial!-Sonrió ella y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Y ¿Cómo estuvo?-Pregunté mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Lo usual, chicas coquetas, semidesnudas posando. Fue divertido-Sonrió y se deslizó en el asiento. Di la vuelta y me metí al auto. -Aunque uno de los cachorros perdió el control.

-¿Y eso?-Me preocupe.

-No lo se.-Se encogió de hombros.-Cuando fue el turno de Jane, el cachorrito empezó a roer el mueble. Por supuesto ella se asustó, fue gracioso.-Rió y yo también. -Y ¿Cómo estuvo el entreno?-Me preguntó.

-Lo normal, chicos sudados luchando por el balón.-Respondí sonriendo. Ella rió. Luego sacó su móvil y empezó a textear, odiaba que se desconectara del mundo exterior por ese maldito aparato. Pero en fin, no quería empezar a discutir por eso y arruinar la noche.

-¡Genial!, al parecer tenemos toda la noche libre para nosotros, los chicos andan en sus cosas.-Dijo guardando su móvil.

Sonreí.-Perfecto. Entonces iremos a cenar.-Dije mientras conducía.

-Yo quiero ir a bailar.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero primero tienes que comer algo amor.-Le dije tratando de sonar razonable.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo y encendió la radio. Cambió las emisoras hasta que encontró algo que le gustó y empezó a cantar. _Amaba a esta chica. _

**Edward Pov**

-Isabella no trates de huir de mí.-Le dije sonriéndole de lado y viéndola directamente a sus preciosos ojos color chocolate que me veían entre asustada y sorprendida.

Ella desvió su mirada y trató de apartar mis manos de su cintura.-No estoy huyendo Edward. ¿Te importaría...?

Solté mi agarre.-Pues eso parecía.-Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Ella rodó los ojos.-Edward yo...

No la dejé terminar.-Ven te invito a cenar o a un trago, ¿qué prefieres?-Le dije tomando su mano.

Ella pareció rendirse.-Está bien. Pero sólo una copa.-Dijo seria.

-Perfecto.-Sonreí y caminamos hacia un club de jazz que estaba cerca.

Una vez dentro, nos sentamos en la barra y disfrutamos de la buena música. Estaban tocando un cover de la grandiosa Ella Fitzgerald. Al parecer Isabella estaba cómoda con el ambiente, así que decidí hablar y tratar de aclarar las cosas.

-Isabella, ¿Por qué me abandonaste aquel día?

Se atragantó con su copa. Creo que no debí ser muy directo. -¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté preocupado una vez que se había calmado. La pobre estaba hasta roja. Me sentí mal por ella.

-Si.-Aclaró su garganta. -Verás Edward, esto es... complicado.-Dudó un poco.-Pero créeme, no significa que yo no...

-¡Bella!-Gritó alguien sobre el sonido de la música. Isabella se giró.

-¡¿Michael?!-Dijo sorprendida.-Maldición.-Gruñó por lo bajo.

Maldito sea. No dejó que me aclarará las cosas. Ya se encontraba al lado de ella y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. Yo sólo apreté mis puños.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste qué vendrías amor?-Seguía él intentando ser cariñoso, ante una incómoda...Bella.

-Sólo venía por una copa.-Dijo tratando de sonreír.-Y a charlar un rato con Edward, me señaló.

Él frunció el ceño.-Soy Michael-Dijo mientras me extendía la mano.-Novio de Bella.

-Ok, soy Edward, sólo un amigo de Bella-Le estreché la mano.-_Por ahora._-Susurré.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo el tipo confundido y molesto.

-Nada.-Sonreí de lado. Y me dirigí a Bella.-Supongo que te veré después preciosa.-Deposité un beso cerca de sus labios enfrente de ese imbécil. Y disimuladamente, le dejé mi número de teléfono a Bella. Ella por supuesto se ruborizó.

-Hasta luego Edward.-Dijo ella, y me marché, pude ver cómo al idiota se había puesto cabreado.

Deshacerme de él sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Rose Pov**

La cena con mi oso se había prolongado demasiado, sabía que él lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero finalmente nos estábamos dirigiendo_ Le Bain _una discoteca, con ambiente moderno y super sensacional , cuenta con excelente vista panorámica, ya que está ubicada en el 18° piso del Standard Hotel de la cuidad de NY. Emmett se veía serio, muy serio. Una vez dentro, su cara no cambió nada, al contrario, estaba muy molesto.

-Vamos amor, no estés enojado.-Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Él me tomó de la cintura posesivamente y me pegó más hacia él.-No tienes idea de cómo me siento, cuando cada tipo te devora con la mirada.-Suspiró molesto.

-Relájate amor.-Le dí un rápido beso en los labios, y me separé de él. Lo tomé del brazo. Él gruñó por lo bajo y me haló de nuevo hacia él, estampando sus labios con los míos, en un beso voraz y demandante.

-Te amo.-Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Y yo a ti amor. Ven vamos por unos tragos.-

Nos dirigimos a la zona VIP y Emm pidió una cerveza y yo un shot de tequila. Esperaba que con eso se le pasara el mal humor que se cargaba. Y efectivamente funcionó. Posteriormente nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Y bailamos un par de canciones.

Luego Emmett me llevó hasta el lounge, para descansar un rato. Tomó asiento y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Preguntó Emmett, mientras tenía puesta una mano sobre mi rodilla dándome un apretón.

-¡¿Qué?!-Chillé sorprendida. Alejándome de él.-Apenas llegamos.-Me quejé.

Él se echó a reír ante mi reacción, y me acercó a él rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.-Estaba bromeando.-Sonrió inocentemente. Y después me besó apasionadamente, sentí cómo sus manos recorrían mis muslos. Pero nuestro beso se vio interrumpido cuando alguien le dio un manotazo en la espalda a mi novio.

-¡Cullen, consíguete una habitación!-Le dijo el sujeto.

Emmett se giró molesto.

-¡Ulley!-Exclamó después contento, nos levantamos, y Emmett le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, a modo de saludo. _Hombres_. Rodee los ojos. Ahora distinguí que se trataba de Sam.

-Rosalie.-Me saludó Sam.

-Hola Sam.-Lo saludé de vuelta, mientras Emmett aún me rodeaba con sus brazos. Empezaron a bromear y a charlar. ¡_Oh! sí él andaba aquí, significaba que ella también. _Tragué en seco.

-Rosalie.-Sentí que Leah me rodeó por detrás. Me tensé ante su abrazo. -Ven tenemos que hablar.-Me dijo al oído. -Emmett, te robaré a tu chica por un rato.-Le dijo muy sonriente a mi novio.

Él no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió:-Claro.-Y siguió hablando con Sam, mientras Leah prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la azotea. _¡Maldición!_ había estado evitándola durante toda la sesión y me la encuentro aquí. _Esto apesta_.

**Hola! Nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado :3**  
**Gracias por sus comentarios a: Milibarrios, Selena16, Sakura Black Cullen, Aura Hale Cullen, Vitoria Echevarria, Nelihale, y a las demás lectoras anónimas que siguen esta historia, comenten, no sean tímidas(: Porque esta historia la escribo para ustedes ;)  
Ahh y lo del VS Fashion Show que mencioné en el cap anterior aun falta un par de capítulos x)**

**No sé si podré actualizar la próxima semana :|, pero aún así nos leemos en el siguiente cap, dónde pasaran muchas cosas y nos daremos cuenta de qué fue lo que realmente sucedió entre Rose&Leah, por el momento pueden dejar sus hipótesis, sobre lo que piensan al respecto, y espero sus reviews son importantes para mí :3**

**Denisse(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hot Touchdown**

**Cap. 19**

**Playlist:**

**(1) "1991"- Azealia Banks**

**(2) "High School"- Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne.**

**Advertencia: Un medio lemmon (? x)**

**Rose Pov**

Leah era la única persona que en realidad podía intimidarme, nuestro carácter era tan similar, creo que por eso solíamos llevarnos tan bien, a veces peleábamos, pero se nos pasaba rápido, era mi amiga fiestera, con ella salía de rumba siempre, hasta lo que pasó esa vez...

-Vamos, Rosalie no puedes estar así conmigo siempre.-Dijo tratando de hacerme razonar.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasó.-Le dije incómoda.

-¡Mujer ya supéralo!- Dijo ya exasperada.-Fue hace más de un año.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué lo supere?!-Chillé escandalizada. -Amanecer contigo y con Jacob en la misma cama ¿te parece poco?

-Tú no te quejaste mientras lo estábamos haciendo.

-¡Joder! Estaba ebria o drogada o quizás las dos cosas, no sé.-Exploté-¡¿Tú piensas de qué si hubiese estado sobria habría hecho algo cómo eso?!

-Los tres estábamos en ese estado. ¡Así que no te hagas la víctima Hale!

-¡Sí yo fui la única víctima!-Me quejé.- Al parecer tu y Jacob fueron los únicos que en realidad lo disfrutaron.-

-Para serte sincera, ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.-Suspiró.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté.-Porque yo tampoco... Lo único que recuerdo es que amanecí con una horrible resaca y me dolía todo el cuerpo.-Dije haciendo una mueca de descontento

-Definitivamente fue una noche salvaje.-Dijo sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas.- Me estremecí de sólo recordar que amanecí con una mano atada al cabecero de la cama, en medio de ese par de idiotas.

-¿Me haz estado evitando por eso verdad?

-No exactamente-Suspiré.

-Si lo dices por lo que pasó después...-Hizo una pausa-Lo siento.-Dijo finalmente.

Me eché a reír irónicamente.-Ese día estabas... Rara.

Ella se rió.-Estaba confundida.

_ Flashback _

_Después de lo que pasó en Las Vegas...No decidimos tocar más el tema. Nadie más sabía eso, simplemente quedaba entre nosotros 3. Por lo menos para mí estaba más que olvidado. Asi que seguimos con nuestras vidas. Hasta que en una sesión para la revista GQ que hice con Leah, ella se pasó._

_ Fue en verano, estábamos en el descanso. Nos encontrábamos tumbadas en la arena, tomando el sol en la playa. De repente Leah se acercó a mí y empezó a darme un masaje mientras me ponía bronceador en la espalda, lo cual agradecí. _

_Luego ella se colocó arrodillada encima de mí, así que me giré y le di una mirada entre divertida y confundida:-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté. Ella en vez de contestarme se lanzó prácticamente sobre mí y estampó sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso salvaje. Yo me quedé estática, no sabía que hacer. En cambio ella no paraba, y cada vez la sentía más entregada, traté de quitármela de encima, pero no pude...Hasta que finalmente se separó de mí por falta de aire. Sentí mis labios hinchados, incluso la muy perra me mordió. _

_-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Chillé indignada. Empujándola pero ella ni por joder se bajó de mí. _

_-Relájate Hale, sólo fue un beso. _

_-Aléjate...-Le dije intentando reincorporarme. Ella finalmente se levanto de mí. Sin más tomé mis cosas y me marché. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire mientras seguíamos con el photoshoot. Era incómodo para mí estar con ella posando tan cerca y de esa manera. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Y desde esa vez traté de evitarla todo este tiempo, no sólo por temor a que me besara de nuevo, sino que la forma en que me veía me hacía sentir incómoda. Y ahora aquí estábamos viéndonos fijamente, sin decir nada, hasta que decidí acabar con el insoportable silencio.

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando prácticamente te lanzaste sobre mí?

-Eres una mujer sumamente atractiva y no sé... De repente me dieron ganas de hacerlo. -Dijo Leah de lo más natural.

¡Joder! ¿acaso tenía una especie de _crush_ conmigo? ¿Era eso lo que trataba de decirme? Tragué en seco.

Su carcajada me hizo volver a la realidad e interrumpió mis pensamientos. -¡Vamos Rose! No pongas esa cara mujer.-Se rió de nuevo.-Te pusiste hasta pálida.

-Eso fue incómodo-Reconocí- Pero tú... Yo... No sé... No siento lo mismo-Balbucee dudosamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-Me dijo confundida.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.-Le contesté.

-¿No estarás insinuando de que yo tengo un_ crush_ contigo? -Me dijo levantando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Chille molesta.-... Porque no lo tienes ¿cierto?-Me sonrojé un poco.

Leah se echó a reír.-Por supuesto que no querida.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Rosalie, a veces puedes ser tan adorable.

-¿No estarás intentando atacarme de nuevo?-Tomé su mano que aún acariciaba mi rostro.

Volvió a reírse. -No Rosalie, ya te dije que sólo estaba confundida, en serio no volverá a pasar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si. Lo prometo.-Sonrió. -Ven ahora dame un abrazo. -Me haló hacia ella y me estrechó en sus brazos.-Te eché de menos.-Me dijo finalmente.

-Yo igual.-Dije sincera.-¿Qué te parece si regresamos?

-Ok. Pero primero vamos por un trago. -Me contestó.

-Claro-Sonreí. Típico de Leah, era tan parecida a mí.

Los chicos aún seguían charlando divertidos, pero al pasar cerca de ellos, Emmett volvió a verme preocupado yo sólo le sonreí mientras Leah me arrastraba hasta la barra. Hablamos sobre todo y nada, lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separadas.

-Y cuéntame.. ¿Sabes algo sobre Jacob?-Me preguntó.

Me bebí mi copa de un trago antes de contestar.-Hace un par de meses estuve... Bueno lo vi por última vez.

Me sonrió pícaramente. -Admítelo, te acostaste de nuevo con él.

Me eché a reír.-Sí, y tu también.-Le contesté.

-Eres una perra Hale-Me dijo divertida.

-Lo aprendí de ti, zorra.-Le dije y nos pusimos a reír.

En efecto Leah tuvo un ligero romance con Jacob antes de terminar con Sam, aunque ahora Sam le había dado otra oportunidad y al parecer las cosas entre ellos marchaban bien. Por mi parte, yo también tuve una aventura con Jacob mientras aún estaba con Royce, por supuesto él no se dio cuenta, sin embargo siempre lo sospechó.

De repente empezó a sonar una de las canciones que tanto le gustaba bailar a Leah **(1) **

-¿Recuerdas esa canción?- Chilló emocionada.

-¿Cómo olvidarla?-Le dije riéndome. Y si... otra vez fui arrastrada por ella a la pista de baile.

Empezamos a bailar esa canción. Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Vi a lo lejos cómo nuestros hombres estaban atentos a cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Estaban expectantes. Por lo que decidimos jugar un poco. Leah también lo notó, así que igual, se puso cachonda. Comenzamos a movernos sensualmente, los chicos prácticamente estaban sentados babeando. _Esto era divertido_. Le guiñe un ojo a Emmett y el me lanzó un efusivo beso mientras Sam silbaba y aullaba, luego mi Emm también hizo lo mismo. Así que seguimos con nuestros movimientos. De repente sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás, agarrando mi cintura y pegándome más hacia él, pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi nuca. Giré mi rostro y... _oh era Jacob_. Su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Cómo si con nuestra conversación lo habíamos invocado. Esto parecía una especie de _deja vu_, me recordaba a lo sucedido en Las Vegas, los tres bailando antes de que todo se volviera un desastre.

-¡Jake!- Exclamó alegre Leah,que estaba delante de mí, trayéndonos a la realidad ya que me encontraba sumergida en el negro de su profunda mirada y él aún estaba detrás de mí sosteniendo mi cintura, nos separamos un poco pero él no aflojó su agarre.

-¡Chicas!-Sonrió él.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!-Le dije entusiasmada.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le pregunté porque el vivía en Miami.

-Negocios.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

El reencuentro y la pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida porque nuestros celosos novios hicieron presencia, ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos. Jacob ni se inmutó al contrario sonrió arrogantemente, se despidió de nosotras dándonos un beso y a ellos les dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Tuvo que tomar el brazo de mi Emm, antes de que se le lanzara a Jake. -¿Quién era ese imbécil?-Dijo furioso apretando los puños.

Rodeé los ojos, no estaba de humor para soportar sus ataques de celos. -Él era Jacob.-Le dije tranquila y pasé mis brazos por su cuello y deposité un beso en sus labios, el acarició mi cuerpo y me apretó más hacia él, profundizando el beso.

-No puedo dejarte sola un momento porque los perros aparecen-Dijo gruñendo cuando nos separamos.

Yo me eché a reír y lo besé de nuevo. -Te quiero amor-Le dije después.

-Y yo a ti mi ángel...¿Nos vamos?

-Una más y nos vamos.-Le dije.

-De acuerdo-Acepto a regañadientes.

**(2)** Y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de esa canción, me giré, quedando de espaldas a Emmett y seguía moviendo mis caderas, Emm me pegaba más a su cuerpo, apartó mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi cuello. A lo lejos vi que Leah bailaba de forma indecente con Sam, apuesto que Emm y yo nos veíamos igual o peor. Disfrutábamos del ambiente hasta que halaron a mi Emm. Me giré molesta y me di cuenta de que era una chica rubia teñida y al parecer operada, apostaría lo que sea a que sus malditos senos eran falsos, al igual que el color de su cabello.

Él ya se había dado la vuelta y escuché que la saludó alegre: -¡Hey Joy!

-¡Emmett!-Se escuchó su horrenda voz sobre la música. Un momento... Era igual de chillona que la que había escuchado en el teléfono aquella vez._ ¡Ahhh esa zorra!_ Por supuesto que me dio rabia ver que ambos se veían alegres y la tipa prácticamente estaba pendeja por él, pero lo que me cabreó más, fue que ella empezó a bailarle.

_ ¡Agh!_ No soporté más y halé al baboso de mi novio del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia un asiento, empujando a la tipeja de paso. Ella me vio indignada y yo la desafié con la mirada. Ahora sí me luciría y le daría una lección a la maldita perra. Le haría un_ lap dance_ a mi novio para aclararle que él sólo era MÍO y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie. No era la primera vez que hacía uno, pero si la primera vez que se lo hacía a Emm.

La canción estaba en la parte tranquila y era ideal para hacerlo, sin más empecé a caminar con seguridad hacia él con un sexy balanceo de caderas. Me puse frente a él, moviéndome siempre sensualmente, luego coloqué una pierna sobre el asiento y seguí moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Después bajé mi pierna y poco a poco me posicioné sobre su regazo sin dejar de mover el trasero cómo sólo yo sabía hacerlo. Apoyé mis manos en sus anchos hombros y posteriormente acaricié su fuerte pecho. Él tenía puestas sus grandes manos sobre mi cintura. Emmett estaba más que disfrutando, lo podía ver en su rostro y sentirlo en su entrepierna. Emm terminó besándome y acariciándome apasionadamente, yo aún seguía moviéndome sobre él.

-Eso fue...¡wow! ... Fantástico amor-Dijo eufórico- pero por favor...deja de moverte así, porque te juro que te haré mía aquí frente a todo el público presente.-Me dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal dándome un apretón en el trasero mientras gruñía.

Yo me eché a reír y lo besé de nuevo, sin hacerle caso -Es enserio Rosalie.-Gruño.-Tus movimientos me embriagan por completo-Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.-Me vuelves loco-Susurró en mi oído. Y me besó de nuevo.

-Te amo Emm.-Le dije enredando mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca.-Y eres sólo mío.- Le dije dándole otro beso.

-Si sólo tuyo.-Me besó otra vez.-Te amo.-Otro beso.

-No pienso compartirte con ninguna perra.-Le dije seria y moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza en dirección de esa estúpida.

-¿Es por eso qué hiciste esto?-Me preguntó alzando una ceja. -Estabas celosa.-Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos divertido.-Si reaccionas de esa forma, te empezaré a dar motivos para hacerlo. -Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen.-Le dije molesta. Apreté su cara y la acerqué hacia mí.-No juegues con fuego, que te terminarás quemando cariño.-Le dije dulcemente y le dí una suave palmada en su mejilla derecha.- Además tenía que poner orden.-Le dije inocentemente.

-¡Uff! Cuando te pones así...-Suspiró cerrando los ojos-Está bien amor-Me besó de nuevo.-Después se puso a reír.-¿Orden? Vaya forma de poner orden.-Sonrió pícaramente.-Más bien haz causado un caos no sólo conmigo sino que también con cada imbécil que se ha quedado más pendejo por verte bailar así.-Dijo lo último molesto.

Ahora yo me eché a reír y lo besé otra vez, mientras él se levantaba, terminé enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él me tenía agarrada del trasero y ¡Joder! Este hombre tenía una enorme erección. Eso me excitó a mi también. Cuando nos separamos, él me puso en el piso y besó mi cabeza, mientras sus manos continuaban en mi cadera.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y le dije:-Vamos Emm, no creo que aguantes más amor.-Vi hacia abajo donde su bulto era más que evidente.-Arreglemos eso.-Le di un rápido beso en los labios y tomé su mano.

-Oh esperaba que dijeras eso.-Sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos. Y sin más con tanta facilidad y rapidez, que no lo vi venir me tomó desde abajo, abrazando mis piernas y colocándome sobre sus hombros.

Grité de sorpresa. -¡¿Qué haces?!-Chillé mientras me aferraba a él. Sólo sentí que su cuerpo empezó a vibrar...Genial, se estaba riendo de mi situación.

-Tranquila bebé.-Azotó mi trasero con su mano libre, mientras daba grandes zancadas.

-¡Hey!-Me quejé. Él me bajo cuando estábamos frente al baño. Y su sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro.

-Escoge.-Dijo.

-Damas.-Le dije sin dudarlo.

Él abrió la puerta y ..._ Típico._ Estaba lleno. _¡Maldición!_

-Ni modo. Hombres.-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bien-Bufé.

Entramos a uno, aunque el espacio era reducido, considerando el tamaño de mi Emm, nos la ingeniamos para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

Seguía besándome con fervor mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones con todo y boxers yo gemí en su boca al sentir su enorme erección rozando mi vientre y él con un ágil movimiento quitó mis shorts y arrancó mis bragas, de nuevo gemí. A veces podía ser todo un salvaje, lo cual me ponía a mil. Fácilmente me levantó y me penetró con fuerza de una sola estocada.

-_Ohhh Emm ohh_-Gemí arqueándome al sentir toda su longitud dentro de mí. Me aferré a sus hombros y enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

-¿Estás bien?-Gruñó preocupado.

-Sí.-Deje escapar un jadeo.-No te detengas.-Imploré.

-Lo que tú digas amor.-Sonrió y me besó de nuevo con pasión. Cada vez sus embestidas eran más fuertes y profundas, Emm tenía el control de la situación, yo sólo me dediqué a sostenerme en él y a corresponder sus besos. Poco a poco el ritmo se volvió frenético y ya podía percibir esa conocida sensación... A los pocos segundos ambos llegamos al clímax. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares. Yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello. Emmett depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Gracias amor- Susurró.-Te amo.-Busco mis labios y me besó. Fue un beso tierno.

-No hay de que bebé. Te amo.-Le di un casto beso en sus deliciosos labios.-¿Te importaría...?-Le dije cuando nos separamos, quería que me bajara.

-Claro.-Sonrió y me besó dándome un ligero apretón en el trasero antes de bajarme.

-¡Emmett!-Me quejé y le pegué en el pecho.

Él sólo sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Hay que salir de aquí.-Continué mientras me subía el short, ya que mis bragas pasaron a la historia. Él por su parte se arregló sus prendas y de paso guardo mis bragas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Me volvió a ver divertido y me besó de nuevo, cada vez iba profundizándolo más, incluso pude sentir de que su entrepierna otra vez se estaba poniendo dura , así que lo detuve, antes de que pasara a más.

-Emmett, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo aquí.-Le dije separándome de él.-Es incómodo.-Me quejé.

Él se tiró una carcajada y abrió la puerta.-Tienes razón.-Reconoció.-Pero cuando lleguemos a casa...No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.-Susurró en mi oído con esa voz tan grave, que me hace desearlo más. Me ruboricé. Eso significaba otra larga ronda de sexo... _Oh mi Emmett sólo de cachondo, _lo cual no me molestaba _en absoluto._

**Hola!**

**Actualicé contra todo pronóstico :') xD (En vez de estar estudiando para el parcial de mañana D: )**

**En fin...Ya se aclararon las cosas entre Rose&Leah, apareció Jacob... y salieron a flote los celos de Rose, cómo alguien me los pidió por ahi x)  
Ojalá les haya gustado el cap y no se hayan aburrido porque me quedo algo largo :$  
Cómo se dieron cuenta fue un cap bastante Rosemmett :3 en el próximo aparecerá el resto de los chicos (:  
Gracias a: Selena16, Nelita Cullen Hale, Milibarrios, Aura Hale Cullen que fueron las únicas que comentaron la vez pasada...**

**También agradezco sus PM y sus follows :')**

**Ojalá que esta vez se animen más personitas a dejar su review, porque eso me indica si la historia está siendo aceptada o si de verdad ya se aburrieron de ella :l En fin su opinión es importante para mí, así que no me defrauden y espero no haberlo hecho yo tampoco "-.- Dejen su opinión, que siempre la tomaré en cuenta.**

**Como saben, las canciones están en mi perfil  
Hasta el próximo cap  
Denisse(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hot Toucdown**

**Cap 20**

**Rose Pov**

Amanecí feliz, me giré, esperaba encontrarme con Emm pero... La cama estaba vacía. Sólo había una pequeña nota, la tomé y la leí: "_Buenos días mi hermoso ángel, no quise despertarte, e interrumpir tu sueño, después de lo que pasamos, merecías descansar." _Me sonrojè al leer eso. _"Fui por algo de comida, así que no tardo. Te amo. PD: Tomé tus llaves."_ Suspiré y me levante perezosamente de la cama. Me di un baño de burbujas para relajar mi cuerpo un poco. Luego busqué algo cómodo para ejercitarme, y até mi cabello en una cola alta y empecé a calentar. Después de un par de minutos tocaron el timbre.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Hola Rose!- Me saludó efusivamente Félix, dándome un gran abrazo

-¡¿Félix?!-Me sorprendió.-Pero...

Él me sonrió. -En vista de que no te asomas por el gym desde hace una semana, decidí pasar por tu apartamento.-Félix tenìa razón, la semana pasada no fui al gym.

-Descuida Félix.-Le sonreì-Estoy entrenando. Ves.-Me señale.

-Eso espero.-Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-Sabes que Heidi me matarà cuando regrese si no cumplo con mi trabajo.

Yo me eché a reír. Heidi es la jefa de Félix.-Eres un exagerado. Pasa.

**Emmett Pov**

Me levanté temprano y le deje una nota a Rose, iría a comprar algo para desayunar y de paso también a mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando llegué, abrí silenciosamente, por si Rose aún seguía durmiendo. Pasé por la estancia, y escuché un par de carcajadas, al parecer Rose ya había despertado y no estaba sola...Me dirigí hacia dónde provenían los sonidos. Se encontraban en el mini-Gym. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, tuve que saludar.

-Hola amor, Félix. Parece que se divierten.

-Oh Emm, al fin regresaste-Dijo mientras aún seguía recostada en el tapete y Félix seguía ayudándole con el estiramiento de sus piernas.

-Emmett-Me saludó Félix, cuyas manos estaban en las piernas de mi novia. Si, sabía de que era parte del entrenamiento, pero igual no me gusta para nada.

-Y ¿qué hay de Heidi?-No pude evitar preguntar.

Félix sonrió.-Ella tuvo que regresar a Italia por asuntos personales y me dejó al mando.

-Ah ya veo.-Contesté a secas.-Traje algo para el desayuno.

-Perfecto-Sonrió Rose y se reincorporó.-Muero de hambre.

-Bueno-Félix se levantó.-Supongo que te veo mañana Rose.

-Te prometo que llegaré.-Lo deslumbró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ok.-Sonrió embobado.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?-Preguntó amablemente Rose, yo fruncí el ceño y aclare mi garganta

Él notò mi reacción y declinó la oferta, se despidió y se marchó. Sonreí triunfante.

-A veces puedes ser tan grosero-Se quejó ella y me pegó en el brazo.

-¡Oye!-Me quejé y me sobé el brazo innecesariamente porque apenas sentí el golpe.

-No me gusta que te pongas pesado. -Me dijo viéndome molesta.

Suspiré. Lucía muy linda vistiendo esa ropa deportiva, la lycra que marcaba demasiado bien su figura y un top, que dejaba al descubierto su magnífico abdomen, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, pero aún así seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto.

-¡Emmett!-Chilló molesta, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.-Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.-Bufó.

-Si te escucho Rose, pero vamos no te enojes.-Tomé su delicada mano.

-¡Maldición Emmett!, odio de que no me prestes atención cuando te estoy hablando.-Dijo aun enojada. La acerqué más a mí, sabía cómo calmar esos berrinches. Me dirigí hacia sus carnosos labios, ella vio mi intención, y giró su rostro, sólo logré besar su mejilla derecha.

-Dame eso.-Me quitó las bolsas que llevaba.-Muero de hambre.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y colocaba las bolsas en la encimera.-Dime que trajiste algo liviano para mí.-Dijo abriéndolas. Luego de registrarlas sus ojos se abrieron demasiado. - ¡¿Comeremos hamburguesas de desayuno?!-Preguntó sorprendida.

Yo me eché a reír y cuando me calmé, le contesté.-Se me antojaron.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros inocentemente.

-Tú y tus antojitos-Rodó los ojos.-Ya en serio, ¿no hay nada para mí? Porque estás de broma si piensas que me comeré una doble de desayuno.-Dijo indignada.

-Vamos amor, una vez al tiempo no te hará daño.-Dije sonriendo, mostrando mis hoyuelos, sabía que ella era vulnerable a ellos.

-¡Agh! Emmett-Empujó mi pecho.-A veces eres tan...-Negó con la cabeza.

Me acerqué más a ella-¿Tan qué?-Su bello rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y la vi directamente a sus impresionantes ojos, su respiración se volvió irregular. Me encantaba causar ese efecto en ella. No resistí más y la besé. Ella al instante correspondió mi beso. Cuando nos separamos insistí:-¿Tan qué?

-Tonto.-Dijo y me dio un rápido beso. Yo hice un pucherito, no era eso lo que esperaba oír. -Y yo más tonta por quererte tanto.-Continuó, sonreí y la tomé de la cintura y compartimos otro beso.

-Te amo Rose.

-Y yo a ti amor, pero no pienso tragarme una de esas tan temprano-Reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cómo quieras.-Levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

-Prepararé un sándwich -Suspiró resignada, se giró y abrió la refrigeradora, sacó un envase de té helado. Se agachó, mientras buscaba algo más y pude apreciar mejor su trasero. No pude evitarlo, cuando se levantó me acerqué a ella, y la abracé por detrás, ella se recostó sobre mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no me alimentas?-Dijo dándose la vuelta.-Sé un buen novio y prepárame el desayuno.-Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, se puso de puntitas y me dio un tierno beso.

-Si me lo pides así...-Suspiré. Ella era tan adorable y persuasiva al mismo deposité un beso en su cabeza y acaricié su cintura-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Te estoy mimando demasiado-Le di una rápida nalgada.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó.-Además es tu deber como novio, alimentar a tu novia, luego de una larga jornada de sexo, es justo, ¿no crees?-Levantó una ceja.

-Sí, por eso traía algo delicioso para comer, para que recuperaras energías sabes, pero tú lo rechazaste.-Le dije fingiendo molestia.

Ella bufó y se separó de mí.-Tú sabes que una hamburguesa de ese tamaño tiene por lo menos unas 900 calorías. -Chilló. No había por qué hacer tanto escándalo sólo era de un cuarto de libra doble, me la acababa en un dos por tres. Rodé los ojos y deje que ella se desahogara.-(...) No puedo darme ese lujo, dejar que toda esa grasa se acumule en mi cuerpo. Ni loca...-Y siguió con su sermón sobre salud y dieta. Hasta que sonó su móvil. _Bendito móvil_, gracias por sonar. Sino esta mujer seguiría con su discurso -Así que, si quieres traerme comida chatarra, que sea un _subway_.-Concluyó por fin.

-De acuerdo.-Me rendí

-Bien-Dijo ella, tomó su móvil y contestó. Mientras yo me puse a preparar su sándwich de pan integral, bajo en calorías y toda esa mierda. _Bahhh_. Cuando termine de prepararlo, mordí mi hamburguesa.

-¿Playboy?- Presté más atención a esa llamada.-¿Otra vez?-Casi me atraganto con mi bocado, trate de calmarme y fruncí el ceño._ ¿Osea de que ella ya había trabajado para ellos?_-Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta, Randall-Dijo ella con tono obvio.-Por supuesto... Está bien, adiós.

-¡¿Posarás para playboy?!-Prácticamente rugí tranquilamente se sentó frente a mí en la barra, tomó su sándwich y le dio una pequeña mordida.-¡Contéstame!

-Cálmate Emmett, no te alteres.-Me dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya, Rosalie. Exijo una respuesta.-No queria que lo hiciera. ¡Demonios era mi novia! Y que se expusiera de esa forma para que todos los malditos pervertidos fantasearan con ella, ¡Agh! De sólo imaginarlo me hervía la sangre.

Ella posó sus impresionantes ojos en mí, viéndome fijamente. -Escúchame Emmett Cullen, baja tu maldito tono de voz, no es necesario que grites. Estoy enfrente de ti. Y con respecto a Playboy, no tienes porque preocuparte amor. Sólo es una estúpida revista.-Dijo manteniendo un tono de voz suave y delicado mientras me sostenía la mirada.

-¡Y lo dices así, cómo si fuera cualquier cosa!-Ya mi paciencia se había acabado.

-Ya Cullen, ¡¿Quieres parar todo este teatro?!-Dijo furiosa poniendo su sandwich en el plato y cruzándose de brazos.-Sólo es una estúpida oferta que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

_Ohh_.-¿En serio?-Pregunté dudoso.

-Si Emmett, ya van varias veces que me han propuesto posar para esa revista, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, por más grande que sea cada vez la oferta, no estoy interesada.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.-Sonreí, ya me sentía más tranquilo, continué con mi hamburguesa.

-He realizado _topless_ y eso, pero nunca desnudos de cuerpo completo.-Hizo un mohín.-No es lo mío.

-Los _topless_ son sexies-Le guiñé.

Ella sonrió.- Desde luego que sí...Ves, no era necesario hacer todo ese escándalo.-Me reprochó.

-Tienes razón amor, lo siento.-Me disculpé.

-Olvídalo-Sonrió a medias y se me quedó viendo desconcertada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté.

-No entiendo cómo haces para tragarte todo eso en cuestión de segundos.-Dijo preocupada.

Tomé un poco de jugo y tragué. -No puedo evitarlo.-Empecé con la otra hamburguesa  
y sonreí con todo y bocado.

-¡Ewww! Emmett no seas un cerdo.- Golpeó mi brazo.

Me eché a reír. Y así pasamos el desayuno, luego Rose hizo un par de llamadas mientras yo estaba en el sofá pasando los canales.

-¡Listo!-Dijo lanzándose a mi lado, yo pasé mi brazo sobre ella. -Los chicos vendrán esta noche.

-Excelente.-Sonreí y deposité un beso sobre su cabeza.-Amor, tengo que irme, pero regresaré más tarde.

-Ok.-Dijo haciendo un pucherito. No resistí y le di un largo beso y me despedí de ella.

**Rose Pov**

Emmett se había marchado a su entreno. Decidí hablarle a las chicas para invitarlas y presentarles a mis hermanos y a mi novio. Sería divertido, primero le hablaría a Bella, luego a Alice, porque ella es más accesible y entusiasta. En cambio Bells, era otro caso.

-¡Bells!-La saludé.

-¿Que hay Rose?

-Reunión en mi apartamento esta tarde a las 6.

-¿Ahora?-Pregunto.

-Por supuesto Bella, así que no faltes. Es importante que estés ahí, hace tiempos que no pasamos un rato juntas.

-Tienes razón. -Suspiró.-¿Tengo que ir ehm formal o..?

Yo bufé.-Por supuesto que no Bella, es una reunión íntima, ven cómo te sientas más cómoda.

-De acuerdo.-Se animó más.

-Ok. Te veo esta noche.-

-bye.

Ahora sólo faltaba Alice.

**Alice Pov**

La reunión había terminado. Por fin regresé a mi oficina, y vaya sorpresa que me encontré... Había un enorme, delicado y elegante arreglo floral. Me acerqué para ver apreciarlo mejor. Tenía un aroma exquisito. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, busqué la tarjetita. _"Aunque sé que la belleza de estas flores no puede competir con la tuya, te las regalo con todo cariño" J. Hale". Owwwwn Jasper._ Me sonrojé y sonreí como boba, él era tan detallista y sumamente guapo, pensaba en llamarle para agradecerle, cuando mi móvil sonó. _Era él._

_-_Hola Jazz.-Lo saludé dulcemente.

-_Alice._..-Suspiró.-_Espero de que te haya gustado mi sorpresa._

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta Jasper.-Suspiré.-Son perfectas. Gracias.

-_Es un placer Alice, aunque tengo unas enormes ganas de verte._

-¿En serio?-Pregunté ilusionada.

-_Sí Alice, en serio, me gustaría que mañana salieras sólo conmigo, una cita._

-¿Una cita?-

-_Si en realidad desearía que fuera ahora, pero tengo una especie de reunión familiar.-_Suspiró.

-Es una pena, pero descuida, mañana sería grandioso.

_-Ok. Pasaré por ti a las 7._

-Perfecto.

-_Ok. Te veo entonces mañana Alice._

-Hasta mañana Jazz.

-_Adiós Alice_.-Y colgué.

Estaba feliz. Mañana tendría una cita con Jasper. La idea me emocionaba, pero mi móvil interrumpió mis pensamientos sonando de nuevo.

-¿Sí, Jazz?-Contesté aún fuera de mí.

-_¡¿Jazz?_!-Bufó._-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el jazz?_-Preguntó Rose al otro lado de la línea divertida.

-Oh Rose, eres tú.

-_Pues sí, ¿quién más enana? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?-_Fingió indignación.

Yo me eché a reír.-Por supuesto que no rubia, es sólo que estaba divagando.-Me excusé.

-_¿En jazz?_-Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí es una idea que se me ha venido a la mente, para una nueva colección inspirada en el jazz, en ese género precisamente.-Traté de que sonara convincente, pero Rose no se lo tragó.

-_Sí claro, como sea_.-Dejó de insistir._-Te hablo porque quiero que vengas a mi apartamento, igual que Bella, quiero presentarles a Emmett y a los bobos de mis hermanos_.-Ohh eso significaba que mi Jasper estaría ahí, era esa reunión familiar a la que se refería. Esto sería genial. Lo vería ahora.-_¿Y bien?_-Inquirió.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Chillé entusiasmada.

_-¡Por Dios Alice! Me vas a dejar sorda._-Se quejó.

Me reí de nuevo.-Lo siento Rose.-Me disculpé.-¿A qué horas?

- _A las 6._

-Ok ahí estaré.

-_Perfecto. Adiós Alice._

-Bye

**Rose Pov**

Sólo faltaban como 10 minutos para las seis. Sonó el timbre, fui a la puerta.

-¡Rose!-Me saludó entusiasmada Alice mientras se lanzaba a mí en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Alice! Es genial verte de nuevo.-La abracé.-Luces muy hermosa, me encanta tu vestido.-

-Lo sé, gracias Rose, tú también estás preciosa.-Sonreí ante su cumplido.

-Ven, pasa.

Cuando tomamos asiento en mí sofá de cuero blanco, el timbre otra vez sonó, así que me levanté y fui a abrir. Era Bella.

-Bella.

-Rose.-Me saludó con un torpe abrazo.

-¿Pero qué rayos traes puesto?-Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Dijiste que viniera cómoda, y es así cómo me siento cómoda.-Pasó su mano por su cabello. Estaba usando un short desteñido de mezclilla, una blusa por lo menos dos tallas más grande, con aberturas a los lados que dejaban visible su top, unas gafas enormes tipo hipster, una gorra puesta al revés y su par de converse rojos. Vestida así no parecía una mujer profesional que trabajaba en NY Times.

-Está bien. -Negué con la cabeza divertida-Tú me recuerdas a Ed, sabes. Ambos tienen ese estilo despreocupado.-Se le escapó una risita nerviosa.-Vamos Alice ya está aquí.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Qué diablos estás usando?!-Chilló escandalizada Alice.

-Relájate Alice.-Traté de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Qué me relaje?! ¿Qué no la estás viendo?!

Yo rodeé los ojos.-Así se siente cómoda. Déjala.

-Gracias Rose.-Me sonrió y yo la abracé. Y le sacó la lengua a Alice.

-Si claro, defiéndela. A ver cuando decide salir en pijama y crocs.-Bufò Alice. Yo estallé en una carcajada. De nuevo, tocaron el timbre, aún iba riéndome por la estúpida discusión que estaban teniendo este par de locas.

Y era Emmett. Que me tomó de la cintura y me inclinó, haciendo que mi coleta casi topara al suelo dándome un enorme beso cargado de pasión. Alguien aclaró su garganta y nos separamos, Emmett me levantó y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Amor, ellas son Alice y Bella, mis mejores amigas. Chicas, él es Emmett, mi novio.-Sonreí.

-Hola-Saludó Bella.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo amablemente Alice.

-Un placer chicas. -Dijo Emmett mientras depositaba un beso en sus mejillas.

-Vaya tú si que eres enorme.-Exclamò Alice.

-Tú eres una pixie muy agradable.-Le respondió sonriente.-Y tú Bella, bonito estilo.-Bella se sonrojó un poco.-¿Y los chicos?-Preguntó después.

-¿Chicos?-Preguntó Bella.

-Sí, mis hermanos. No tardan en venir.-Dije sonriendo.

-¿Her...Hermanos?-Tartamudeó Bella.-¿Ven..ven...venir?.-¡Joder! Y ahora _¿qué demonios le pasaba a Bella_?

-Sí Bella, nos presentará a sus hermanos.-Respondió entusiasmada Alice.

-Dijiste que era una reunión íntima.-Comentó Bella, pasando su mano por su cabello, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Sí.-Le dije sin comprender por qué rayos se estaba comportando así.-Sólo nosotros 6.

-Oh genial.-Dudó un poco y tomó asiento.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta. -Deben ser ellos. Jasper y Edward.

-¡Baño!-Exclamó Bella parándose como un resorte.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunté confundida.

-Nada, voy al baño.-Balbuceó y sin más se escabulló por el pasillo.

-Eso fue extraño.-Dijo Alice confundida.

-Ni que lo digas.-Contesté, mientras Emmett veía divertido la situación.

Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí.

-¡Jazz, Ed!-Abracé al par de cabezas huecas. Era genial estar con ellos de nuevo.

-¡Rose!-Me abrazaron.

-Hola chicos.-Saludó Emmett, que ya se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Hola Emmett.-Saludaron ambos.

-Pasen, quiero presentarles a mis mejores amigas.-Tomé sus manos, y los halé hasta la sala.

-Edward, Jasper. Ella es..

-Alice.-Susurró Jasper.-¡Vaya sorpresa!-Caminó hacia ella dando grandes zancadas y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¿Qué ya se conocían?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí de hecho sí.-Murmuró Edward.

-Larga historia.-Sonrió Jasper y Alice inocentemente se encogió de hombros. Yo les dirigí una mirada sospechosa._ ¿Qué carajo había sucedido en tan poco tiempo?_ En fin más tarde buscaría respuestas.

-Hola Alice.-

-Hola Ed.-Ellos también se saludaron, y yo aún seguía cuestionándome cómo demonios se habrán conocido.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-Interrumpió Emmett mis pensamientos, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-En que el mundo es jodidamente pequeño.-Él se echó a reír y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

En eso Edward se levantó y caminó por el pasillo, por su parte Alice y Jazz estaban sentados en el sofá charlando animadamente. Se veían muy lindos juntos. Y Bella... después de su raro comportamiento se metió al baño, cómo tratando de evitar algo, pero _¿qué estará evitando exactamente?_

**Hola!**

**Rose rechazó la Playboy y le dio un sermón nutricional a su grandulón, y Emm cómo siempre obedeciendo órdenes de Rose xD. Jazz es un amor con Alice, Bella no puede disimular, Rose ya empieza a sospechar ¿Cómo creen que reaccioné? Ed&Bella aún falta de que se enfrenten nuevamente. Y ahora ya están reunidos éstos 6, a ver qué sucede en el siguiente cap(: xD **

**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron la vez pasada: Selena16, milibarrios, guest (?, Aura Hale Cullen, guest(? en serio me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Gracias por su apoyo, un besoteee!  
Y a las nuevas lectoras que se han incorporado:  
- Faby Aveliana Cullen: Gracias por seguir la historia, y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia :3 y sí trato de actualizar cada semana x)  
-Paola Mccartney Hale: Me alegro de que al fin te hayas animado a leer mi fic :') nunca es tarde para hacerlo xD mil gracias por tu review, de hecho creo que es el más largo que me han publicado *-* lo cual es genial, hey me alegro de que a ti si te haya gustado mi playlist :') de hecho eres la primera que la menciona :D , y con respecto a los acostones, creo que habrán más xD sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y tu al igual que Selena16 ansían leer sobre el Fashion Show hahahah tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero aún faltan un par de caps para eso, por ejemplo Hallowen (:**

**Por cierto, ¿qué disfraces me recomendarían para los chicos/chicas? Tengo unos en mente pero me gustaría saber su opinión. **

**Así que las animo a que me dejen un review, porque gracias a ellos continuo escribiendo esta historia para ustedes**

**Por cierto si no actualizo jueves, lo haré domingo, ahora sí me despido:  
Hasta el próximo cap  
Denisse(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hot Touchdown **

**Cap. 21**

**(1) "In my secret life"- Leonard Cohen**

**Edward Pov**

Rose nos había invitado a su apartamento, quería presentarnos al idiota de su novio, pfff cómo que si no conociéramos al gorila ese. También quería presentarnos sus amigas, sólo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente atractivas cómo para poder olvidar a Isabella o Bella. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Maldición. Le dí mi número pero no me había marcado. Eso me ponía triste. En cambio el cabrón de Jasper había tenido suerte, encontró a Alice aquí y ahora estaban encerrados en su burbuja, igual que Rose y Emmett.Y yo pues, me sentía fuera de lugar.

Caminé por el pasillo y entré al baño. Me desabroché los pantalones y empecé a orinar, cuando de repente empezó a sonar "_Wannabe_" de las Spice Girls, me pareció extraño pero a la vez gracioso y me hizo recordar a Rose cuando era una pequeña criatura y andaba cantando y bailando eso en la casa. Pero un golpe sordo me asustó. "Maldición"-Escuché que alguien masculló en voz baja.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunté en voz alta mientras arreglaba mis pantalones. A los pocos segundos tocaron la puerta.

-_¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?_-Preguntó Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta. Un momento..._¡¿Dijo Bella?!_ Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente al escuchar ese hermoso nombre. Debía ser una puta grandiosa coincidencia que mi hermana fuera amiga de esa preciosa chica que me cautivó por completo.

Sin más explore el baño, era amplio y... Otra vez ahí estaba sonando esa canción de nuevo, me guié por el sonido, pero rápidamente dejó de sonar.

Abrí bruscamente la cortina del baño y ahí se encontraba mi obsesión: Bella. Estaba sentada en la tina, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Pero lucía completamente diferente a cómo la había visto antes.

-Pero vaya, si eres tú Isabella. Por cierto, bonito tono.-Le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh cállate Edward.-Se quejó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero se deslizó y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, estuvo a punto de caer sentada, pero yo la detuve.

-_Bella, ¿está todo en orden?_-Insistió mi hermana de nuevo a través de la puerta.

No pude evitar reír.-Ten más cuidado.- Le dije en voz baja.

-Si Rose, estoy bien-Contestó Bella. -Encima te ríes.-Me reclamó, ahora se había puesto roja, se estaba enojando. En lugar de intimidar, se veía tan adorable.

-_Si te sientes mal, y necesitas tomar algo, sabes donde esta el botiquín. Digo por si tienes problemas de colitis o algo por el estilo._-Continúo Rose.

Ahora estallé en una carcajada silenciosa.-¿A caso estás mal del estómago?-Le pregunté divertido.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me pegó en el brazo.-Lo sé Rose, lo sé.-Le contestó incómoda.

-Tranquila preciosa.-Le sonreí de lado. -Me encanta tu estilo.- Le susurré en el oído, y aparté un mechón de su cara, acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

Su respiración se volvió irregular al estar tan cerca de sus labios. No pude evitarlo y la besé. Sus labios eran exquisitos y definitivamente los había extrañado. Pero el beso duró muy poco. Ella se separó bruscamente de mí.

-Vamos Bella, yo sé que tú sientes esa conexión cómo yo.-Tomé su pequeña mano.-Cómo lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-Edward... Yo... Esto no... Lo siento.

-No lo niegues Bella, sé que tú también lo disfrutas.

-Edward, no puedo.-Se alejó un poco de mí y salió de la tina.

-¿Por qué Bella?-Le pregunté confundido.

-Edward, no te negaré que fue genial esa noche, pero yo no puedo, no debo.-Negó obstinadamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por què?-Le pregunté ahora decepcionado acariciando su rostro

-Estuvo mal. Estoy con Michael, él no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. Admito que a veces es un idiota, pero no se merece esto. No es justo-Me dijo seria.

-Él no te merece.-Le dije en el mismo tono.

-¿Disculpa?-Levantó una ceja.

-Digo, es un idiota. Tú lo dijiste. -Me encogí de hombros y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello.

-Olvídalo y mejor salgamos de aquí.-Palmeó mi hombro

-De acuerdo... Pero antes prométeme algo.-Tomé su brazo e hice que se girara.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Por favor no me evites Bella. Es muy cruel de tu parte hacerlo. -Le dije triste.

-Yo no quise, yo no...-Se puso nerviosa.- Lo siento Edward.-Suspiró.- No era mi intención, es sólo que no sabía qué decir.-Se sonrojó.

-Hasta te dí mi número y te juro que pasé pegado a mi teléfono esperando tu llamada.-Suspiré derrotado.

-Te prometo que iba a marcarte pero, ahora cambié de teléfono. Y aún no me acostumbro a él, a veces pienso que es más inteligente que yo.-No pude evitarlo y estallé en una carcajada.-¡Oye-Me pegó en el brazo.-No te burles.

-Lo siento.-Me excusé.-Entonces Bella-Pasé un brazo por sus hombros-¿Eres una gran fan de las _Spice Girls_?-Le pregunté divertido.

Ella rodó los ojos.-He intentado cambiar ese tono o ponerlo en vibrador, pero ya te dije, me cuesta usar esta cosa.-Dijo molesta-Mejor arregla tu cremallera Masen.

-Oops.-Sonreí e hice lo que me dijo pero...

**Bella Pov**

Después de todo no fue tan malo este reencuentro, abrí la puerta pero el grito despavorido de Edward me asustó por completo, y azoté la puerta sin querer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MIERDA, MIERda, mierdaaa!

-¿Edward estás bien?-Me preocupé y me acerqué a él.

-Joder duele cómo el demonio-Siseó.-El pobre estaba hasta rojo y sudando, incluso estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Me sentí mal por él.

-¡Oh mi Dios!-Chillé mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca, al ver el problema.

-_¡Joder! ¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo en mi baño?_-Chilló Rose y escuché que se acercaba.

-¡Mierda, la puerta!-Demasiado tarde reaccioné, Rose le dio vuelta a la manecilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Bell...? ¿Edward? ¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo ustedes dos?!

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio amor?-Apareció Emmett sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Ahora vino Jasper seguido por Alice quien me veía alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

_Genial_... Ahora estábamos teniendo una maldita especie de reunión en el baño. Y cuatro pares de ojos iban de Edward hacia mí y viceversa. ¡Dios! Quería que me tragara la tierra.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Hale exijo explicaciones!-Rugió furiosa.

-Mierda Rosalie, ¡¿acaso no ves qué estoy bien jodido?!-Dijo Edward casi sollozando con sus manos en la entrepierna.

-Y tú Isabella Maire Swan, con qué haciéndolo con mi hermano...-Mis mejillas estaban más que ardiendo, a estas alturas sentí que explotarían de vergüenza.

-Rosalie cálmate.-Intervino Jasper con voz tranquila.-Deja que solucionen este problema.

-¡Por Dios, no tienen vergüenza!-Exclamó Rose. Y yo no sabía si reírme o llorar. La verdad es resultaba irónico escuchar esas palabras saliendo de mi amiga, ella era la menos indicada para hablar sobre vergüenza. La había descubierto sin proponérmelo en situaciones realmente comprometedoras y muy traumáticas para mi salud mental.

-Fue un accidente. En realidad no, yo... nada. No pasó nada.-Edward me atravesó con la mirada al decir esto último.

Y Emmett explotó en una carcajada.-¿En serio, nada?-Volvió a reír.-El pobre terminará amputado de su miembro pero seguro no pasa nada.-Siguió riendo hasta que Rose le pegó en las costillas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me refiero entre nosotros.-Aclaré.

Mientras Rose seguía discutiendo con Jasper, porque él estaba defendiendo a Edward, se escuchó a lo lejos una canción. Rose me entrecerró los ojos. Yo desvié la mirada. Todos dejaron de discutir.

-Parece que alguien tiene una llamada.-Dijo Alice sonriendo para cortar la tensión.

Y si, ahora me daba cuenta de que se trataba de "_Like a Virgin_" de Madonna.

-Alice, ¿otra vez tú y esa canción?-Le dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

-¿Yo?-Bufó.-Por supuesto que no.-Yo me puse a reír. A ella por temporadas se le pagaba esa canción, tenía una especie de trauma con eso.

-Alice...

-Te juro de que no es el mío.-Casi le restregó su móvil en la cara, mientras Jasper buscaba en sus bolsillos, y efectivamente, se trataba del suyo. El pobre se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Rose le dirigió una mirada de _wtf?! _Alice sonreía aún más (si es posible) y Emmett estalló en una carcajada acompañado por Edward, que ahora parecía que se había olvidado del dolor por un momento. Bueno y yo me terminé riendo. Esto fue... bizarro.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y salió del baño. Emmett y Edward no paraban de reír.

-Brillante forma de cortar la tensión.-Dijo Emmett mientras se calmaba.

-Mejor los dejamos solos, ¿no?-Dijo Alice aclarándose la garganta y dirigiéndole una mirada a Rose.

-Bien.-Bufó Rose.-Luego hablamos y haló a Emmett, quién nos seguía viendo divertido.

Una vez todos salieron, me giré hacia Edward y evité ver su entrepierna, pero fue imposible. Él lo notó y trató de sonreír de lado, pero le salió una mueca de dolor.-Eeehmm...-Aclaré mi garganta.-Ire yo...Hielo.-Señale la puerta y alcé los pulgares. Y sin más me marché.

**Rose Pov**

¡Esto era increíble! Edward&Bella, Edward&Bella, _¿por qué me enteraba hasta ahora? _Tenía que hablar con ambos. Vi que Bella se dirigía a la cocina, la seguí.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa entre tú y mi hermano?-Se sobresaltó y se giró nerviosa. Me acerqué más.

-Rose yo...-Jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Pensé que eramos amigas, ¿por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes?

-No sé en que estaba pensando cuando sucedió. Sólo sucedió...Temía decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?-Me crucé de brazos.-Yo te cuento todo Bella, todo.-Me quejé.

-Es que tenía miedo a como reaccionarías.-

-Pero yo lo hubiese comprendido.-Ella levantó una ceja y me vio con cara _¡Si claro!_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, es decir-Suspiré.-Tu tensión era más que visible cuando ellos vinieron y te escabulliste.

-Es que es complicado.-Dijo girándose y abriendo la refrigeradora.

-¿Te acostaste con él verdad?-Deduje.

-¡¿Cómo lo...?!Digo, ¿Qué?.-Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Lo intuí. Además eres pésima mintiendo.-Me reí. Ella también lo hizo y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Rose...-Se quejó.

-Edward es un buen chico, no lo digo sólo porque es mi hermano. Él es sincero, admito que a veces es un idiota y se pasa de sobreprotector pero es todo un amor cuando quiere.

-No sé que intentas decirme...-Dijo pasándose una mano nerviosa por la cabeza.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que no quiero que lo lastimes.-La vi directamente a los ojos.-Edward, al igual que Jasper es un romántico sin remedio.-Suspiré.-No me gustaría verlo sufrir.

-Yo no quiero lastimarlo, pero es que Michael...

-¿Aún sigues con ese idiota?-Pregunté incrédula.-Pensé que tú y él ya habían terminado.

-Hemos tenido problemas y todo, pero nos reconciliamos de nuevo...Y no sé creo que estoy confundida.

-Edward te quiere, deberías darle una oportunidad.-Sugerí.

-¿Ed.. Edward me quiere?-Preguntó, estando la confusión y sorpresa reflejadas en su rostro.

-Ajá. La semana pasada que estuve con él, no dejaba de hablar de ti. Bueno, nunca me imaginé que serías tú la que lo tenía así de tonto, digo ¿desde cuando tú, andas teniendo aventuras en un bar? Vaya, esto es nuevo.-Sonreí con complicidad y Bella se ruborizó de nuevo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó.

-Si Bella, en serio. Es que ¡diablos! Eres una de mis mejores amigas Bella, y ustedes dos son tan similares, serían perfectos él uno para el otro. Además me gustaría tener una cuñada cómo tú. Eso sería grandioso.-No pude evitarlo y la abracé ante esa idea.

-Rose, me gusta la idea, pero no sé.-Me separé de ella.

-Piénsalo, pero sé sincera con él y no lo ilusiones.-Froté sus hombros.

-De acuerdo Rose.-Sonrió tímidamente.-Pero si me permites, tengo que llevarle esto a Ed.-Sacó un poco de hielo.

-Ok, ve por él.-Salimos de la cocina. Bella se fue al baño, y yo me dirigí a la sala. Alice y Emmett estaban chistando quién sabe de que. Y Jasper no lo veía por ningún sitio.

-Rose, Emmett me agrada, es divertido, así que consigues mi aprobación grandulón.-Le sonrió a Emm y mee dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-¡Yeiy!-Levantó su puño en señal de victoria. Yo me puse a reír.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.-Sonreí.-¿Han visto a Jazz?-Pregunté, mientras Emmett me halaba y me sentaba en sus piernas.

-No sé desapareció, creo que aún sigue al teléfono.-Dijo Alice girando su cabeza.

-¡Alice!-Llamé su atención.

-¡Si!-Giró su cabeza de nuevo.

-Aún no me haz dicho cómo conociste a Jazzy-Jazz.-Sonreí.

Ella se echó a reír y se sonrojó un poco.-Fue en el aeropuerto. ¡Arruinó mi Gucci!-Chilló indignada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Fue el dí que regresé de LA, él iba distraído...

-Típico de Jasper.-Interrumpí.

-Si créeme que consideré matarlo, después de lo que hizo. Derramó mi capuccino en mi abrigo blanco.-Me imaginé a la pequeña Alice discutiendo con Jazz.-Lo estropeó por completo.-Negó con la cabeza.- Él empezó a disculparse y terminó invitándome a ir de compras. Le di mi tarjeta de contacto. Y en eso apareció Edward y lo envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso...-Se quedó pensativa.-Rose... te lo juro pensé que era gay.

-¡¿Jasper, gay?!-Pregunté incrédula y Emmett estalló en una carcajada, no pude evitarlo y me empecé a reír.

-Y a eso súmale el tono de Madonna que anda.-Continúo Emmett.

-Ya déjalo.-Le pegué en la rodilla y Emmett en respuesta me dio un apretón en el muslo.-Continúa Allie.

-Es que él es no sé...Sabe de moda, tiene estilo y me encanta cómo combina su vestuario. -Suspiró.-Créeme Emmett no es para nada gay.

-¿Quién es gay?-Apareció Jasper.

-Oh Jasper.-Sonrió Alice.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Le pregunté.

-Negocios.-Respondió a secas encogiéndose de hombros.-Y ¿Edward?

-Con Bella en el baño.-Respondí.

-Cuando dices Bella, ¿te refieres a la famosa Isabella de Ed? Porque es la misma, ¿no?

-Sí, así es.

Alice levantó una ceja.-¿A qué se refieren con eso?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Es que Bella y Edward, al parecer ya se conocían.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Créeme, recién me entero.-Suspiré derrotada. Y hay venían esos dos saliendo del baño. Edward estaba rodeando a Bella por los hombros y venían riendo. Este par tenía el mismo gusto por la ropa desgastada, y se veían tan bien con ese estilo tan propio de ellos.

-¿En serio Jazz, _Like a virgin_?-Le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Jazz sólo rodó los ojos.-Cállate miembros al aire.-Todos estallamos en una carcajada, sólo Edward, se quedó serio.

Luego de eso, cenamos un poco de sushi, mientras seguíamos conversando sobre cualquier cosa.

-Rose, ¿por qué jamás nos habías presentado aunque sea por fotos a Bella?-Preguntó Edward entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿O Alice?-Suspiró Jasper antes de darle un trago a su copa.

-¿Qué acaso no utilizan_ instagram_?-Contesté con otra pregunta.-Hay muchas fotos de nosotras juntas.-Continúe.-Además ustedes estaban tan ocupados con sus novias psicópatas que no los dejaban ni respirar, así que aprovechen el tiempo que tienen con ellas.-Las señalé con mi copa antes de darle un trago.

Al parecer se estaban llevando bien, y eso era genial. Alice coqueteaba con Jazz y él se sonrojaba. Bella y Edward estaban sumergidos en una plática de música y películas independientes. Lo dije, _son el uno para el otro_. Y _¡oh! _Emmett se estaba poniendo cada vez más cariñoso, estando sentada en sus piernas empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, y pasaba sus manos por mis muslos. Giré mi rostro y le dí un beso en los labios, y Emm lo profundizó cada vez más.

**Bella Pov**

Al parecer Edward y yo teníamos muchas, bueno... demasiadas cosas en común. Desde cómo vestirnos, pasando por la música, películas, en fin... Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que descansar, mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sin querer bostecé.

-¿Estás cansada o estás aburrida de escucharme?-Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Sonreí.-Podría seguir escuchándote por horas, pero mañana me espera un largo día. Además, supongo que tu hermana y su novio necesitan ehm... espacio.-

Edward se giró y frunció el ceño-Tienes razón.-Dijo incómodo, presenciando la escenita que estaban haciendo estos dos.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta serio y Rose y Emmett se separaron, ambos tenían una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Rose, Emmett. Nos vamos.-Tomó a Alice de la mano.-Fue genial pasarla con ustedes.-Nos dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa amable.

-Ok Jazz.-Se puso de pie Rose y le dio un enorme abrazo y un beso.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Rose. Cuídate.-Depositó un beso en su cabeza.-Emmett.-Le ofreció la mano.-Hasta pronto.

-Adiós Jasper.-En vez de estrecharle la mano, terminó dándole un abrazo.

-Bella, Bella. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú también Alice, lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?.-Le di una mirada sospechosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Se hizo la inocente.

-Hasta ni trajiste tu coche, esperando que él te llevara, ¿cierto?-La descubrí.

-Oh vamos, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

-Por supuesto.-Admití y ella se rió. Me dio un beso y un abrazo. Después se despidió de Edward. Y Jasper de mí.

-Nosotros también ya nos vamos.-Dijo Edward , a los pocos minutos que Alice y Jasper se habían marchado. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

Rose se acercó, abrazando y besando a Edward. Y luego a mí.

-Piensa en lo que te dije Bells.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo haré Rose.

Emmett abrazó a Edward. Salimos del apartamento. Rose y Emmett estaban abrazados en la puerta.

-¡Hey Edward!-Lo llamó el grandulón y Ed se giró.-¡Manténlo dentro de tus pantalones!-Rose le pegó en el pecho a Emmet, por su parte Edward le sacó el dedo. _Ese largo y jodido dedo ¡Joder!_ Saqué ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza...y todos nos reímos.

Ya en el estacionamiento, nos despedimos, él me abrazó y depositó un beso cerca de mis labios. Espero que subiera a mi coche y que arrancara... Pero la mierda no arrancó._ ¡Maldición!_ Me quedé sin gasolina. Edward, al ver que mi auto no arrancaba se acercó y tocó mi ventanilla. La bajé.

-Al parecer tienes problemas.-Dijo sonriendo de lado. ¡Joder! Se veía condenadamente sexy.

-Sí la verdad si.-Me sonrojé y suspiré derrotada.

-Pero yo puedo solucionar eso, ven te daré un aventón.

-Ok.-Acepté y me bajé de mi auto.

-¿Le avisarás a Rose o algo?-Me preguntó pasando sus dedos por su cabello cobrizo.

-Sí, pero no ahora.-Negué con la cabeza.-Se lo diré mañana. Te apuesto a que no querrás estar tan cerca cuando están solos... Es perturbador.-Dije incómoda.

-Ni lo menciones.-Dijo Edward con una mueca de disgusto.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al auto. Le di mi dirección, el trayecto era algo corto. Encendió la radio, y le subió un poco el volumen**(1)**

_In my secret life_  
_In my secret life_  
_In my secret life_

Al instante reconocí la canción. Me encantaba. Y al parecer a Edward también, porque sonrió y empezó a cantarla.

_I saw you this morning_  
_You were moving so fast_  
La voz de Edward era condenadamente sexy y se acoplaba perfectamente con la de Leonard Cohen

_Can't seem to loosen my grip on the past_  
_And I miss you so much_  
Giró su rostro y me vió directamente a los ojos, pude notar sinceridad y un poco de tristeza en sus soñadores ojos color esmeralda

_And there's no one in sight_  
_And we're still making love_  
Al cantar esto último, sonrió de lado y un leve brillo cruzó por su intensa mirada. Yo me sonrojé y giré mi cabeza, viendo a través de la ventana, incómoda.

_In my secret life_  
_In my secret life (...)_

La canción siguió sonando y Edward continúo conduciendo mientras tarareaba la canción y yo lo veía de reojo disimuladamente hasta que finalmente se paqueó.

-Llegamos.-Dijo suspirando.

-Si gracias, Edward.-Me desabroché el cinturón. Y al girar mi cara de nuevo, me encontré a escasos centímetros de su perfecto rostro, podría sentir su delicioso aliento muy cerca de mí. El ambiente dentro de su auto se estaba tornando más denso y la canción de Elvis que empezó a sonar, no ayudaba demasiado. Pero ¡_rayos, a ¿quién intentana engañar?!_ Edward me gustaba... y mucho. Y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Entreabrí mi boca un poco y él se acercó más, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. El beso fue tierno y poco a poco se tornó cada vez más intenso.

-Edward.-Me separé de él. Depositó un último beso en mis labios, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. -Tengo que entrar.-Señalé el edificio y sentí mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Ok.-Suspiró.-Buenas noches Bella.-Me deslumbró con su sonrisa.

-Adiós Ed y gracias.-Salí de su auto. Toqué su ventana e hice un ademán de saludo y caminé a la entrada de mi edificio con una sonrisa en mi rostro y acaricié mis labios. Edward era un gran besador.

-Bella.-Me quedé estática y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con...¡Oh mierda!

-Mi..Michel.-Tartamudeé y aclaré mi garganta.-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?-Puse mi puño en mi boca,tratando de cubrir mis labios que aún se sentían hinchados.

-Ven-Pasó un brazo sobre mi cintura.-Entremos, tenemos que hablar. -Dijo un poco serio.

**Hola!**

**En serio chicas lo siento, lamento de verdad la tardanza por no actualizar ya casi son tres semanas "-.- Me siento culpable por haberlas tenido esperando por tanto tiempo, y haberles dicho que un jueves o domingo subiría el cap, pero ya ven lo subí viernes "-.- Soy mala con las fechas "vv la próxima vez mejor no daré una ._.' digo, ya saben más o menos cuando actualizo, y aja! espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir :$, ojalá que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado, lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal :$ ... Háganmelo saber a través de un review.**

**Cómo se dieron cuenta este fue un interesante cap, pobre Edward y su incidente, además se pudo observar que Edward&Bella están dando un paso importante? Lo veremos más adelante... Rose y Emmett cómo siempre de calenturientos, y Jasper, ¿Con quién hablaría tanto?...**

**Gracias por leer, seguir con la historia y estar pendiente de ella :3 Eso es lo que me motiva a seguirla (: **

**-Paola Mccartney Hale: Me gusto tu idea de ponerlos ebrios xD tipo "The hangover" Es posible que cuando haya más confianza entre estos 6,veamos algo similar xD Y gracias por las sugerencias para los disfraces.  
**

**-C.G. 143: Es genial que te haya encantado(: Sii Bella es pésima disimulando y mintiendo xD Ten por seguro que más de alguno se disfrazará de vampiros ;) xD**

**-****Aura Hale Cullen: Gracias por seguir con la historia nena :D  
**

**-Rosiiii: Finalmente subí el cap, no fue luego, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado y continues leyéndola(: Btw el fic que estás publicando: "la mejor novia" me gusta :D  
**

**-Nelita Cullen Hale: Es genial que te haya gustado sii pasaron varias cosas x) y gracias por las sugerencias para los disfraces. :D Y bueno espero que continues la historia.**

**-milibarrios: Gracias por siempre estar ahí y comentar :') Y bueno finalmente Ed&Bella afrontaron su situación de una manera un tanto peculiar, y Rose&Emmett siguen enamorados, y bueno esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen entre ellos...  
**

**-A los Guests(? gracias por estar pendientes de las actualizaciones(:**

**-Vittoria Echevarria: Que bueno que apareciste nuevamente :') xD Con respecto a los lemmons, se viene uno pronto...Puede que en el siguiente cap, incluya uno o lo más probable es es que sea en el 23, bueno depende de cómo se desarrolle el próximo cap, que está en proceso. **

_**La canción (1) pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, Hey por si no lo habían notado, siempre publico antes la canción que incluiré en el cap, antes de subirlo, digo, para que se hagan una idea de qué es lo que podría pasar(:**_

**De nuevo perdón por dejarlas un poco abandonadas, pero es que tengo las ideas pero a veces no se como conectarlas, o sea hay bloqueo por ratos con tanto estrés en la U "-.- pero igual cuento con mi amiga Helade :') que me ayuda cada vez que puede(: **

**Y créanme no pienso, abandonarla siempre y cuando obtenga reviews por parte de ustedes, asi que no me abandonen y yo no las abandonare :') hahah ok en serio ya estoy divagando, me retiro y hasta pronto...  
Espero sus reviews, ya sean críticas, comentarios, ideas, quejas o lo que sea xD**

**Nos seguimos leyendo,  
Denisse(:**


End file.
